


All roads lead to Rome/殊途同归

by Sahar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Sam Winchester at Stanford, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 11,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahar/pseuds/Sahar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>殊途同归</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 当我开始写这篇文，我只是想说：无论如何，他们最后总会相爱，总会在一起。无论以什么身份相识，最后又以什么身份继续。

1.  
Sam只打算在酒吧呆满一个小时就离开。  
这个晚上他本来应该在看他的刑法书第七章第三节，在晚上十二点时爬上他公寓那张舒适的床睡一个好觉，在过几天的考试来临之前将自己调整到最佳状态。  
酒吧里很吵，Sam尽量让自己满脑子都想着下午复习过，而他早已烂熟于心的法律条文，为了他的全A成绩单。  
Jess和Carol，还有Rex和Peter，他的几个好朋友们，坚持说他需要一些放松，但他们都清楚，在考试真的结束之前，Sam永远不会放松。  
他就是这样一个沉迷于成绩单上好成绩的学生，即使他还差一年就能从法学院毕业，而早就有不下三所律师事务所朝他抛出了橄榄枝，但Sam Wesson总是毫不懈怠。  
Sam的面前放着一杯冰啤，他只有在想起来的时候才抿上一口，偶尔将视线放到他在舞池里的同伴身上，然后继续发呆。  
大概离他离开的时间还剩半小时的时候，酒吧的小木门又被人推开了。  
只有一个男人走了进来，Sam猜他是来猎艳的，或许。  
男人长了张漂亮的脸，酒吧里昏暗的顶灯下，一束彩光划过他的眼睛，配合着他长翘的睫毛仿佛跳了一曲优雅的舞蹈；那张脸上带着桀骜不驯的笑容，在将酒吧巡视了一圈之后，他在舌尖舔过嘴唇时看见了盯着他的Sam。  
说实话，Sam不是没见过小混混，像刚进来这个男人这样，穿着破洞牛仔裤，将衬衫系在腰间，上升穿着一件黑色T恤还露出些许纹身图案的小混混，他在这个酒吧里就见过不止一打。  
但他没见过长得这么精致的小混混，Sam在心里感慨了一句。  
酒吧人很多，鉴于大部分学生已经结束了他们的考试，在离开学校回家过暑假的这段时间里，他们总是会来这个酒吧，为了便宜的冰啤和不掺水的威士忌。  
Sam的好友们此时都不在座位上，整个酒吧唯独Sam的那张桌子是有空位的，于是理所当然的，男人朝他走了过去。  
“不介意我坐这吧？”男人将双肘撑在桌上，一只脚踩地一只脚踩在高脚凳下部的横杆上。  
Sam哼笑了一声，“你已经坐下了。”  
男人向吧台的调酒师要了两杯威士忌，这才转过头来回答说：“如果你介意，我可以现在站起来，如果你想仰着头跟我说话的话。”  
“不，不用了，我最近脖子已经很难受了。”Sam实话实说，他最近因为看书总是低着头，脖子的确已经疼了好几天。  
男人脸上的笑容加深，酒吧的灯光盛满了他的眼睛，好看的金绿色在灯光的辉映下像是一汪碧潭。  
“Dean Smith。”男人，哦不，是Dean，举起威士忌碰了碰Sam放在桌上的冰啤，说出自己的名字。  
Sam点头，也端起自己的酒杯，喝了一口之后才自我介绍道：“Sam，Sam Wesson。”  
Dean的眼睛里突的透出一股惊喜，好像Sam刚才告知了他一件特别了不得的事情一样，而他不过是说了自己的名字。但Sam的心里为此生出一阵喜悦，Dean，他在心里咀嚼了一遍这个名字，说不出来的亲切与熟稔。  
“你是这里的学生？”  
“没错，我是斯坦福的学生。”  
Dean的视线不再停留在他身上，转而四下打量，他三口两口就喝完了一杯威士忌，百无聊赖一样的将酒杯倒扣在桌上。  
“在出了凶杀案之后，你们这些学生还敢大半夜的在外面疯。”  
“凶杀案阻止不了他们，我觉得没什么能阻止他们，除非这世上的酒都在下一刻变成了毒药。”Sam有些不屑的喝了一口自己的啤酒，一圈白色的泡沫留在了他的嘴唇上面，“相信我，如果我能自己做主，我绝对不会在这。”  
Dean赞同的点头，用手指指着自己的嘴唇绕了一圈，示意Sam擦掉嘴上的泡沫，而显然Sam没明白。  
一个穿着T恤，上面有一个夸张的骷髅图案，细瘦的下身更是裹着一条紧绷皮裤的女孩儿从两人旁边经过，意有所指的盯着Dean。  
Dean用舌尖勾过嘴角，冲女孩儿俏皮的一笑，举着手里的威士忌朝她挥了挥。  
“抱歉，甜心，我在工作呢。”说着他冲女孩儿抛了个媚眼。  
Sam好笑的看着他，看着这个小混混如何熟练又快速的打发掉一个向他示好的女孩儿，看来他原本对他是来猎艳的判断出了错。  
Dean伸出手用大拇指抹掉了Sam嘴唇上的泡沫。  
这个举动让两个人都呆住了，显然Sam没料到对方会这么做，而Dean自己也没料到。  
气氛尴尬，Sam低头看着自己的啤酒，脑子里本来分门别类排好顺序的法律条文此时像被一根棍子搅了个天翻地覆。一曲歌终了，舞池里的人群稍微安静了些。  
“嗨！亲爱的，感觉放松点了吗？”Jess开朗的声音在他耳边响起，同时她的手掌拍在他的肩上，尴尬的气息被她驱赶，Sam放松了一些。  
“当然，我现在很放松，但是明天就不一定了。”Sam扯了个笑容给她，第无数次表达对他们几个人把他拉来酒吧的不情愿。  
Jess终于打算投降，举起双手大笑着说：“好吧好吧，我怕了你了，你随时可以离开，我一会儿会告诉他们的。”  
“这就是我为什么这么爱你。”Sam感激地说。  
“你又欠我一次，混球。”说着金发的女孩儿一口气喝光了自己的龙舌兰，蹦跳着回到了舞池。  
Dean在Jess过来时装作自己只是拼桌的客人，而他也的确是，虽然他可能和Sam多聊了两句。  
“女朋友？”他挑了挑眉。  
“朋友。”  
“哦，她喜欢你。”Dean恶劣的笑着，给出了自己的判断。  
Sam知道这个，可惜Jess对他来说，更像个哥们，更像个可以无话不谈的朋友，而非伴侣。  
“祝你有个愉快的夜晚，Dean。”Sam站起身拿了自己的外套，向Dean告别。  
Dean朝他举了举自己的酒杯，再次将视线转到了别处。  
Sam离开了酒吧。

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam又一次做了同一个梦。

他站在一间婴儿房里，刚刚几个月大的婴儿睡在挂着布偶的婴儿床里，微风从窗户吹进来，金发的女人抚摸着自己大儿子的头，让他去亲亲自己的弟弟。

男孩儿有一头柔软的金发，Sam看不见他的正面，但他猜测他一定很可爱。他听见男孩儿用他听过的最温柔的声音说：晚安，Sammy。

原来婴儿床上的人是他，他做过这个梦无数次，过去却从未听清过婴儿的名字。这一次，他听见了，男孩儿叫婴儿：Sammy。

醒来时阳光已经从他公寓卧室的小窗户照了进来，Sam揉着自己那头凌乱而柔软的半长粽发，在想着梦里男孩儿头发的触感是不是也是如此时收到了Jess的短信。

“上午结束复习会替你在图书室占座，知道你下午打算去图书馆。”Jess下午有考试，一大早就去了图书馆复习，顺道为下午要去图书馆复习的Sam占了座。

“谢谢，真不知道没有你我该怎么办！”他讨好的回复，然后用那台需要使用一些暴力才愿意配合的咖啡机给自己煮了一壶浓浓的咖啡。

这个下午Sam本来的计划是把他前天背下来的合同法第十三章重温一遍。他不喜欢考试，更不是一个狂热的书呆子。他只是喜欢法律条文严谨，条理分明的感觉，当他读着它们，背诵它们，他感到如同基督徒背诵圣经时一样的平静。

他本不需要一遍遍温习，Sam Wesson在整个斯坦福学院都是个传奇，他快20岁才开始念大学，却在23岁不到就拿到了法学院的offer。从一个大龄本科生突然变成了法学院的小书呆。

就在斯坦福同系的那些含着金汤匙出生的公子哥们以为他会和他们一样敷衍学业，迷茫而又混沌的度过法学院的时光时，他又出人意表的比原本还努力。

最好的证明就是他曾经在一个突然到来的考试里拿到了满分。那个突然袭击一样的考试里，所有人都抱着及格就好的心态，3天之内对他们刚接触不到2个月的一门课进行突击考试，他们中有些人甚至都还没有读完课本。

而Sam，他熬了整整三个通宵，几乎能把那本课本倒背如流，在考完试之后，他回到公寓足足睡了一天一夜，在饿着肚子醒来之后收到了教授惊叹夸奖他的邮件。

图书馆里学生很多，大部分人都一副睡眠不足读书过多的憔悴面容，他摇摇头上了三楼，朝Jess给他占的座位走去。

民俗书籍区即使是在期末期间人也远不及其他区域人多，毕竟这里的书籍没多大用处，而没几个人愿意把宝贵的复习时间拿来走来走去。

面对自己的座位，Sam愣了一愣，有点怀疑自己是不是走错了地方。

没错，这里是斯坦福大学的图书馆，可不是斯坦福外面那家小酒吧。

“Dean？”他不确定自己的声音里有没有含着惊喜。

暗金色短发的男人听见有人叫他之后立刻抬起头，阳光照耀下的头发像一片碎掉的金子一样闪烁，让图书馆这个不算明亮的角落也亮堂了起来。

“嘿，Sam！这么巧。”Dean咬着笔盖，口水不可抑制的贴着他的嘴唇，堪堪被嘴唇阻拦在嘴里，洁白的牙齿因为笑容露出来，他取下笔盖，欢快的朝Sam打招呼。

不，这再一次让Sam觉得自己判断错误。

昨天他以为Dean是去酒吧猎艳的，但他没有——至少在Sam离开之前没有。昨天他以为Dean只是个无所事事的小混混，但今天他却出现在了斯坦福的图书馆，手里还捧着一本厚厚的，看起来应该很久没有被翻阅过的拉丁文文献。

连续两次判断失误，这可不是Sam曾经有过的经历。

他在Dean对面的位置坐下，向他挥了挥手里的法学课本。

“哇哦，法学院的高材生。”Dean顺手收拾着被自己散放在桌上的书和资料。

Sam摇了摇头，“我没想到你会对这些感兴趣。”

他本来没想这么说，一个刚在酒吧见过一面，他可看不出来对方应该对什么有兴趣的对吧？

Sam咬了咬牙，为自己如此随意的向一个第二次见面的陌生人说出自己的想法而后悔，这不符合他一向的谨言慎行和友好礼貌。

但Dean却一点介意的样子也没有，反而是戏谑的挑了挑眉，用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，又用手摸了摸鼻子说：“哦，今天没什么事干，就来随便看看。”

“你会拉丁语？”

“会一点皮毛，小时候我家隔壁有个老学究，有时候会在他家院子里念拉丁语，我没事的时候跟着他学了一些。”

他在撒谎，Sam的未来很可能是做一个律师，所以不至于这点察言观色的能力都没有，但他并不打算揭破Dean的谎言。

他修过一年拉丁语，在他因为搬家的缘故多念的那一年高三里，本来对他就不难的功课重读更简单，于是他把大把的空余时间拿来阅读一些晦涩的文献，那其中不乏拉丁语著作，于是他也学习了一些皮毛。

“所以你是刚来这边工作的？”Sam猜测，Dean看起来可不像个大学生，虽然他年纪看起来并不大，但无论从神情和衣着都不是一个大学生的样子。

“我是临时来这里工作的。”不知道为什么听见“临时”两个字时，Sam心里有一些失落。

“出差？”

“不，我总是全国到处跑。”Dean显然不想再在这个话题上聊的更多。

实际上，这对于Dean来说已经说的足够多了。事关他的工作，他总是尽量避免和别人聊起。

John，他的父亲教过他，他们家的第一条规矩：不能把家族事业的任何细节透露给陌生人。

他实际完全可以说自己是路过这里，或者如Sam所说，出差。但他提到了自己的工作全国到处跑，当然，很多工作都需要全国到处跑，一个前途光明以后工作应该会固定在某个大城市的未来律师可不需要思考这些。

出于一个原因，Dean对Sam比对其他陌生人要更加亲切。

他想到了另一个人，这让他心里充满了温柔，眷恋以及不可抑制的想念和爱意。

“你喜欢旅行？”

“哦，得了吧，那是你们这些大学生才会有心情干的事，生活啊伙计。”Dean声音愉快的扬起，然后又在末尾压低，似乎是说到一半才突然想起来他们在图书馆里。

“我没怎么出去玩过。”Sam不好意思的挠了挠头，小小的酒窝因为笑容而挂在脸颊上，湿漉漉的眼睛闪烁地看着Dean。那让他看起来就像一个高中生一样年轻，带着青涩与羞怯。

Dean无所谓的耸肩笑笑，“哈，老兄，你不会想知道的，加油站的便利商店里吃的总是一团糟，路边旅馆都很烂，各种意义上的。”

“但你还在一直跑。”Sam肯定地说。

Dean撇了一撇嘴唇，“是啊，不能停下来。”

Sam并不真的懂Dean的不能停下来是什么意思。他的世界总是自己掌控的，而且掌控的恰到好处，慈祥和蔼的父母从来不会过多的干涉他的想法，任何事他都可以有自己的主见，并且按自己思考的去做。

没有不能，只有不想。

他更加好奇Dean所说的“不能”是为什么了。

“可以给我讲讲旅行的事吗？”他像所有害羞的大男孩一样低下头，额前短短的刘海耷拉下来让人看不见他湖绿色的眼睛，“我说过了，我没怎么去过其他州。”

Dean只能勾了勾嘴角，他发现自己就是没法拒绝眼前这个男孩。或许是因为他的友好，不需要利用酒吧里低俗的搭讪就能跟他交谈——尽管他们第一次见面的确是在酒吧，但他真正的用心跟他交谈却是在此时此刻，在一个图书馆里；但也或许，是因为男孩的名字，那个他从四岁起放在心头，置于舌尖，反复咀嚼，低低呢喃的名字。

Sammy。

就算只是重名也足够让Dean对他倍感亲切，并为此忘掉一些他应该记得的规则。

Dean跟Sam讲起他在某个州的某个新建小区遇到了铺天盖地虫子的事情，那让Sam觉得惊吓又恶心。当然，Dean隐去了不能被外人知道的那部分，只是用“不知道怎么回事”来应付Sam的疑问。

Dean跟他说起他曾经在一座幽密的森林里寻找失踪者的事，他无意中迷了路，但这并没有难倒他，他用不会被小鸟吃掉的MM豆留下标记，让跟在他之后的人找到了他。

“我是个天才，Sammy！你真该看看那些人跟着巧克力豆找到我时的样子。”Dean的得意溢于言表，他伸着手指挥舞着，强调自己那时看起来是多么聪明。

此刻他已经完全放松，不去管John交给他的那套不要和陌生人说得太多，或者太过暴露自己的说教，甚至不由自主的叫出了那个昵称。

不过Sam似乎并不介意，也可能根本没有注意到。

Sam因为他的讲述而跟着笑起来，他看起来向往又有些担忧，Dean的生活听起来充满了未知的危险，这是Sam没有经历过的，也是他无法想象的。

不固定的工作时间，不固定的工作地点，无法预知的危险和众多难解的谜题，那可不适合Sam Wesson。

“你想象不到汽车旅馆的房间里都发生过什么，”Dean故作神秘的看着Sam，“也许地毯上的红色印迹是某个人死在房间里留的血。”

他煞有介事的对Sam说，Sam注视着他，注意力全都在昨晚在酒吧他第一眼就注意到了的绿色眼睛上，此刻那双眼睛比起昨晚在酒吧昏暗的灯光下显现出来的样子要更加灵动美丽，让他想起他母亲那块上好的绿松石。

鼻梁上星星点点的雀斑让他看起来更加像个青少年，而不是一个比Sam要大上好几岁的男人。

形状姣好的嘴唇开心的讲述着他的故事，那几乎让Sam神往。

“我读过一些法医学课本，也去看过活体解剖。”Sam尽量不让自己的声音太得意，他也不是什么在象牙塔长大的什么都不懂的小屁孩。

Dean撇了撇嘴，带上了一些并不认真的轻蔑神色，“谦虚，Sam，谦虚是美德。”

“我为我的自大道歉，我想我可以请你吃个晚饭来表达我的歉意，并对你给我讲了那么多故事表示一下感谢。”他终于说了出来，仿佛一整个下午的交谈等待的就是这样一个机会。

他迫不及待又小心翼翼，挥开心里那些Dean可能会拒绝的理由，他想跟他多呆一会儿。

“当然，Sam。”Dean这才发现他们聊了一整个下午，天空已经变成一片深蓝，要不了几分钟夜幕就会完全降临，“我可没理由拒绝，这是我应得的。”

他们并肩走在斯坦福的校道上。

这让Dean忍不住放纵自己的思绪。也许是因为身边这个比他还高，却温和的可爱的大个子，他无法不去想象如果此时此刻是他和Sam——不是这个Sam——一起走在这条长满了大树的校道上，那该有多好。

他想起了他的弟弟。

他还记得他每天晚上给他弟弟的晚安吻，每天早上都会在亲吻了他弟弟圆圆的嫩嫩的脸颊后被他的妈妈嗔怪的带去刷牙。

他喜欢抱着他刚好印着他会读的单词的小人书坐在他弟弟的婴儿床旁边，用稚嫩的童音给他弟弟讲故事。阳光总会在温度最合适的时候照进他弟弟的婴儿房，那让他那一头遗传自他妈妈的金发闪耀的像一团金子。每当这个时候，他就会拿他的头发去蹭他弟弟脖子，那个傻小孩总能因为他哥哥这个举动咯咯地笑出声。

“我们去学校旁边的一家餐厅，他们家的沙拉总是很新鲜。”Sam打断了Dean的思绪，他正要回忆起他妈妈每天早上为他做的裹着厚厚芝士的土司。

Dean皱起眉头，“老兄，认真的？你说请我吃饭，就请我吃草？”

“那很营养很健康……”Sam友好的翻了个白眼，“好吧，那家店的汉堡也不错。”

Dean嫌弃的表情这才有所缓和，“那派呢？”

“你现在去还能吃到早上新鲜出炉的第一个派。”意为：味道很差根本没人买。

Dean的脸上写满了令Sam发笑的失望。


	3. Chapter 3

晚餐进行到一半时，Sam彻底不掩饰的直勾勾的盯着Dean看了，而在此之前Dean继续讲述着他的丰富人生中一些Sam大概永远也没有机会遇到的事。本来醉心于这家餐厅美味的双层牛肉汉堡的Dean，在将手指上的酱汁舔进嘴里时，也终于察觉了对方过于热烈的视线。

他用没有沾到酱汁的左手抹了一把脸，小心翼翼地问：“我脸上有东西吗？”

Sam因为他的问题回过神来，意识到自己盯的太过专注了，昨晚Dean给他擦掉嘴唇边泡沫时手指的触感突然又出现在他的皮肤上，他的颧骨不禁染上了红色，眼神躲闪开了Dean那双过于漂亮的眼睛认真地注视。

“不，没有……”看见Dean看着他的眼神转变为询问，他急忙解释道：“呃……只是，你吃东西的样子看起来……”

该死的像Jess曾经养过的一只仓鼠那样可爱。

“我懂你的意思，兄弟，总是很忙，我可不会像你们大学生那样有那么多的空闲时间细嚼慢咽。”Dean又大大的咬了一口手里的汉堡，塞满了他两边的脸颊，那让他看起来更像只将食物塞满颊囊的仓鼠了。

不是那样的。Sam在心里反驳道，但是他知道如果他开口解释他只是觉得Dean这样非常非常可爱，那听起来就太奇怪了。

“你总是全国到处跑，又总是很忙，既会去酒吧，又会去学校图书馆。所以，你到底是做什么的？”Sam尽量做出不经意的样子问，虽然他如此条理清晰的将对Dean的工作所知列出来，已因为他已经在心里猜测了上千种可能，却还是无法猜出一个确定的答案。

他担心Dean会觉得被冒犯，好像他是个喜欢窥伺陌生人隐私的变态，尽管只是问问对方的职业，但他不知道自己为什么就如此的小心翼翼，甚至比他平常就抱持的谨慎还要更加的小心。

Dean只是撇了撇嘴，一脸并不介意的样子。

“FBI，伙计，我的证件，希望没有吓到你。”他将FBI的证件从外套里层的口袋掏出来打开，对着Sam晃了晃，隔着一张桌子的距离，Sam只看到了证件照上那双颜色美丽的绿眼睛。

“哇哦，那真是我没想到的。”他有些紧张的往嘴里塞了一叉子蔬菜沙拉，“所以你是来查我们学校的命案的？”

说到最近闹得斯坦福甚至是整个加利福尼亚人心惶惶的命案，Sam在脑子里整合了一下Peter他们在闲暇时在耳边嘀咕的那些相关消息，狠狠地吞咽了一下。

“没错，那桩命案，算是吧。”Dean吃完了他的汉堡，转而开始对付服务生刚端上桌的，热乎乎的薯条，他把那上面倒满了红色的番茄酱，看起来就让人食欲大增。

说是一桩命案，但是就Sam听说的那些，那根本已经被传成了一个恐怖传说。

这不能怪他的同学们，全世界的每所学校，都会有一些固定不变的项目。比如压力过大的跳楼，比如考试地狱周，再比如恐怖传说。

即使在斯坦福，在大多数学生都会是未来精英的情况下，依旧有听起来很真实，但在这些年轻人眼里怎么都像危言耸听的恐怖传说。

那栋楼在斯坦福的西南角上，现在已经荒草丛生，最深的野草恐怕高度已经超过了Sam的肩膀，而那是最开始的时候斯坦福医学院的其中一栋楼，通常是教授解剖学一类的课程，所以在那栋楼里以前也储存着不少的尸体。

在那栋楼被荒废后，恐怖的传说开始在校园里传开。

据说，那栋楼侧面的楼梯，白天的时候去数会是12阶台阶，而到了晚上，如果你去一阶一阶的数楼梯数，如果楼梯数从12阶变成了13阶，那么……

“数成13阶的人再也没有回来过……”Sam讲述的声音变得越来越低，而Dean也早就放下了手里的食物，专心致志的听Sam讲述他从同学那里听来的，怎么看都很离谱的故事。

“你相信吗？”Dean听完Sam的故事，脸上是和Sam如出一辙的不相信，他偏着头喝饮料，吸管在他的嘴唇边被拉扯挤压的变了形。

Sam依旧看着Dean，仔细得像是要看清Dean脸上每一个细微的表情变化，如果他想甚至可以数清楚Dean鼻梁上的雀斑。

Sam笑了笑，两个酒窝在他的脸上显现出来，让这个将近两米的大个子看起来诡异的温顺又柔和。

“我只相信眼前看到的事实。”Sam看着Dean的眼睛里闪着真诚的光，他正在把盘子里的青豆一颗一颗排列成行。

Dean抬头看着他，他已经把脑袋低了下去，他看着Sam脑袋顶上的那个发旋，心里像是装上一罐温热的枫糖浆。

没有见过黑暗里不知名的危险，所以坚定地相信自己眼睛看到的才是真实。Dean觉得Sam这样很好，就像他知道他的Sammy也会这样。

在普通家庭里成长起来的，他的弟弟Sammy。

黑暗里的怪物，由兄长去应付就已经足够了。

“那很好，Sam。”Sammy的名字在他的舌尖溜过一圈，最后被他随着丢进嘴里的洋葱圈咽了下去，他语气愉快的回答了Sam刚才的话。

“那么，问了我那么多问题的未来律师先生，可以告诉我一些你的故事吗？”Dean清了清喉咙，又看了一眼自己的手表。

Sam抬起头，两边的嘴角下弯，做出一副遗憾的样子。

“没有什么不同，在中产阶级的小区长大，念完小学中学，然后来了斯坦福，觉得法律系不错，所以现在在念法学院。”他摊摊手，语气平淡。

他的人生一帆风顺，光明的未来明晃晃的摆在一条道路的尽头朝他招手：一座有绿草坪白篱笆的两层房子，一个妻子和两个半孩子。三十岁他会在一家律师事务所有一席之地，在四十岁上头冒出小肚子，五十岁的时候查出糖尿病或者高血压之类的随便什么玩意儿，六十岁坐在摇椅上看着自己的孙子孙女在院子里蹦蹦跳跳。

平凡人的平凡生活，他不需要做任何选择，只需要让一切按部就班的走下去。尽管这样的人生听起来有些无趣，但却很轻松。

“那样很好，我……我有个朋友，我估计他也跟你一样。”Dean狠狠地吞咽了一下，“他会和你一样。”

Sam没有追问Dean说的人是谁，下意识的，他不太想让Dean再提起他口中的那个朋友，于是利用起他律师的口才将话题转回了Dean的下午跟他聊的那些旅行。

 

“谢谢你的晚餐，Sam。”Dean在Sam前面走出餐厅，在走出大门时拉上了外套拉链，气温比白天低了很多，所幸加州就算在冬天也不会特别冷，他搓了搓手，看向酒吧的方向。

Sam跟在他身后出来，双手插在外套口袋里挥舞着，似乎还对这顿晚餐意犹未尽。

“回去吧高材生，听说你们现在在考试地狱周。”Dean转过身笑着看他，绿色的眼睛在昏黄的路灯下面闪耀着愉快的光芒，“有机会再见。”

也许不会有机会再见面，Dean有些遗憾地想，斯坦福说大不大，说小也不小，接下来的几天他应该就能够解决这个案子，然后开着他的宝贝Impala扬长而去。而Sam，只是这段旅程中一个小插曲，就像他在猎魔路上遇到过的许许多多来了又去的人。

Sam变得有些沮丧，他想要问眼前的人要一个联系方式，但又怕自己太冒昧，对方一点也没有要和他继续深交的意思。而从两个人一下午加一晚上的聊天来看，Dean并不像是会和别人成为知心朋友还常年保持联系的那种人。

“你要去哪？”这句话说出来Sam就后悔了，他听起来像个可怜兮兮的小孩，而Dean可没必要应付这个。

Dean没有觉得厌烦，相反的他露出一个和昨天Sam在酒吧看到他时一样的轻佻笑容，“我要去酒吧打发一下时间，你还是回去复习你的法律吧。”

Dean的口气听起来像是在教训弟弟一样，这让Sam有些不服气的撅起了嘴，然后又意识到自己的表情有些太幼稚了。

“我会回去复习的，那么就在这里再见啦。”他撑起笑脸，举起手对Dean做了个再见的动作，在Dean举起手向他挥了挥之后，后退了两三步然后转身离开了。

Dean看着他的背影，压抑下突然涌上来的，想要前往密苏里州的冲动。

 

Sam的公寓离斯坦福的校区有3公里，他情绪不明的朝公寓的方向走去，今晚晚餐的愉快和也许再也不能见到Dean的失落两种情绪拉扯着他，迈出的步伐不知道是该悠闲还是沉重。

一片乌云在天空被风吹着慢慢移动着，遮住了今晚十分明亮的一弯新月，路旁草地里在这样冷的天气里依旧能听到细微的虫鸣。

Sam走在路上，回忆起从下午遇到之后两个人之间的一句句对话，Dean告诉他的一个又一个对他来说从来没有经历过的冒险一样的故事，

在经过学校西南角的那栋传说中的教学楼时，一阵引擎的轰鸣把他从脑海里漂浮的Dean在听他讲那个传说时的认真表情里拉了出来，他停住脚步看向那辆黑色的车。

“我记得酒吧在另一个方向？不错的车。”分开不过十分钟之后的再次相遇让Sam心里对Dean刚才小小的谎言并不是特别在意。相反的，对方没有顶着他那张吸引人的脸跑去酒吧让他心里冒出些许的雀跃。

Dean的表情有些尴尬，但是听到Sam夸赞他的车又露出一些骄傲，他关上车门，拍了拍车顶，露出一个有些歉意的笑容。

“Impala，我的宝贝。”他看着自己的车，眼神里充满了温暖的爱意，咬了咬嘴唇，他把脸转向就站在那里沉默地注视着他的Sam。

“我猜你现在开始工作了？”Sam指了指不远处的教学楼。

Dean听完他的话心里才放松下来，眼前的少年并没有因为他一个小小的谎言而生气，反而满是真诚的跟他交谈，不想被Sam讨厌的心情此刻像只小猫的爪子一样在他的心脏上轻轻抓挠着，而后因为少年的态度而变成了软乎乎的肉垫，让他心里痒酥酥的，充满了无言的感动。

Dean把Impala的车钥匙在手里握紧，因为自己的工作难以向Sam言明而心头颤动，在说另一个谎言把Sam赶走还是实话实说让Sam离开之间摇摆不定。

“我想既然因为凶杀案而产生了这个传说，我大概需要去那儿看看。”Dean语气间透露出来的“我要工作了，所以你快回去吧”的态度十分明显，聪明如Sam自然察觉到了，但他选择了装傻。

他做出每一个大学生都会有的，看起来带着没头没脑的希冀，盲目的自信勇气的表情，“我能和你一起去吗？”

这听起来就像个充满好奇心的普通人想要去探究一下这个传说中的恐怖故事的真假，在大学的学生之间通常都会有这种所谓的试胆游戏。年轻人过多的精力如果不能通过性来发泄，那么只能做这些在其他人看来无聊无趣的事情上了。

尽管Sam从来不属于那些人中的一员，他的精力更多的花在课业上，而空闲时间比起来探究这些虚无缥缈的故事，他更热衷于去操场打打篮球或者去健身房跑几个小时步。

Dean发现自己在犹豫，照理说他应该毫不犹豫的拒绝。他会拿着他装着盐弹的双管枪，别着一把砍过不少吸血鬼脑袋的砍刀在腰间，还会在口袋里塞上一个巫术袋，Sam可不需要知道这些。

“就是去看看，好吗？”Sam恳切的看着他，双手合十的像是在请求兄长允许的弟弟，“我保证跟在你身后，不会拖你后腿的。”

实际上Sam练过格斗，擅长奔跑，他也去过几次靶场，而且他有个健壮的体格和比Dean还高的身高。

Dean抹了一把脸，确认自己是疯了，“好吧，跟在我身后小心点好吗？”

他从后座拿出装着盐弹的双管枪，又把他那把珍珠白的Colt M1911别在后腰，锁上了车门之后又打开，从绿色的行李袋里拿出一根铁钎递给Sam。

Sam不解的看着他。

“防身，给你枪怕走火，给你匕首怕你划伤自己。”Dean“嫌弃”的念叨着。

“我可没那么弱。”Sam充满孩子气的不满。

“是啊高材生，拿着吧。”他几乎是宠溺的说。

“以我法学系学生目前所学的知识看来，就算你是FBI，你携带的武器也是违反法律的。”Sam咬着下嘴唇，故作严肃的开玩笑。

“我能说什么呢，这是份危险的工作，有备无患啊伙计。”

Sam为Dean表现出来的信任而在内心欢呼雀跃，仿佛斯坦福体育馆内举行篮球比赛后一队欢蹦乱跳的拉拉队和漫天飞舞的彩带此时都挤在他的心里，欢欣鼓舞。

他们穿过草深超过了Sam肩膀的荒芜小径，旧医学院教学楼黑漆漆的矗立在新月的光亮下，远处校园路灯的灯光给侧墙的楼梯打上一层阴影。

静谧的老楼外，Dean踩碎枯木断枝的声音清晰可闻，因为Dean举着枪屏住呼吸让Sam也跟着紧张起来。

他们走到侧面的楼梯面前，Dean看了看Sam，Sam回望着他。

“好吧，让我们来数数这个楼梯到底是多少阶。”Dean将手里的双管枪放了下来，对数楼梯阶数这件事跃跃欲试。

“1.”Sam没有废话直接数了第一阶，他是个无神论者，从来不相信鬼怪之类扯淡的传说。

从小到大把恐怖片当喜剧片看，说的大概就是Sam了，连他自己有时候都觉得奇怪，却在为了曾经女友而看恐怖片时努力投入也无法感受到对这类事物的丝毫恐惧。

大概是他看过太多变态的刑事案件，没什么能够比人心更加可怕的了吧。

“闭嘴，Sam。”Dean严厉地说，他可没想让Sam真的掺和到这个恐怖故事里来，他和Sammy一样没有见过，他可以不相信那些黑暗中的东西是真实存在的，而Dean不能不在此时小心谨慎。

“1,2,3……11,12.”台阶数完，Dean翻了个白眼，并没有第13级台阶。

很好，也许根本没有属于他的案子，他这次就是白跑一趟。但这不可能，Dean从来不怀疑他爸爸。John不可能在不确定这是不是属于他们的案子的情况下把Dean给派来这里，这不是John的作风。

他又在周围查看了一番，没有发现任何异样，没有鬼魂存在的痕迹，没有气温骤降，他在Sam刚才遇到他之前就放在外套口袋里的EMF也没有响过。所以这里并没有问题。

“看来传说终究只是个传说啊，哈。”Dean用枪口蹭了蹭发痒的眼角，感觉有什么东西落在了那里让他有些不舒服，他转向Sam，对方依旧好奇地看着他。

“所以你是来这里查什么的？还是单纯想来验证一下那个恐怖故事？”Sam看了一眼木质的楼梯，那上面因为年代久远已经出现了虫蛀的孔洞。

远处的路灯光正打在Dean的脸上，他的眼睫毛在下眼睑投下一片阴影，绿色的眼珠里映着路灯和月亮的光芒。

Sam伸出手，轻轻地捏起落在Dean眼角的一根长度惊人的睫毛，咧开嘴笑着，两个小小的酒窝挂在他的嘴边。

“许个愿吧。”他把睫毛举到Dean嘴边，然后被Dean没好气的吹走。

“我就当你许过愿了。”Sam大笑着，不在乎刚才Dean没有回答他的问题，每个人都有秘密，他不能奢望Dean现在就把一切都告诉他。

Dean不知道该说他被Sam这个哄女孩一样的举动冒犯了还是惊讶到了，反应过来之后他除了给Sam一个友好的白眼并且在心里感谢Sam没有继续追问他关于工作的事之外，他只能推着Sam离开那栋看起来带着些许阴森的废弃教学楼。

Dean许过愿，很多很多愿望。多到后来他甚至恐惧是不是因为他许了太多次愿，他说得太多，上帝觉得他太贪心才什么愿望也没有给他实现，他想要的任何东西也没有给他。

每一次他趴在Impala的窗边看着外面漆黑的天空，John正带着他不知道路过他到过的第多少个州，他看见流星的时候，就会举起手看着流星划过的痕迹，在心里默默的说：我想要妈妈回来。

每一次遇到他的生日，如果John记得给他买一个干巴巴的，奶油腻味的蛋糕时，他会对着摇曳的烛火在心里默默地说：我想我们能结束这样的生活。

每一次他许愿，他许下这些愿望的时候，他都会在最后加上一句话：我希望Sammy能够幸福快乐的长大。

那些愿望从他4岁许到16岁。当他16岁那年，第一次跟着John猎魔，他顶着一个被狼人在背上撕裂的伤口将一颗银弹射进那个狼人的心脏时，那些承载

他愿望的星星在Dean Winchester的心里进行了一场盛大的流星雨。它们坠落，烧毁，将那些愿望焚化到一丝不剩。

只除了那个直到现在他依旧抱怀着的Sammy能够幸福快乐的长大的愿望。

他许过愿，而也许实现的，只有那一个。


	4. Chapter 4

Sam在坐进Impala之后兴奋溢于言表。在他眼里这车酷毙了，尽管他一向对车并不是真的有特别大的兴趣。

车里的气味混合着皮革还有他说不清的油脂的味道，如果他接触过就会知道那是枪油的味道，干燥而硬朗，就像Dean这个人一样。

座椅是连排的，他转过头看向脸上挂着骄傲笑容的Dean，忍不住也勾起嘴角。

他随着Dean把枪和铁钎扔到后面的时候朝后座看了一眼，黑暗的车厢里他只能勉强看出一个行李袋的轮廓，无法猜想那里面装的到底都是些什么。

Dean把手放上方向盘，心里涌动着难言的幸福感觉。在他还很小的时候，开着这辆车的人是他的父亲John，在……在他母亲过世的最初几个月，这个副驾驶是空着的，因为他通常抱着他弟弟Sammy坐在后排，这样能让他更方便的照顾Sammy，至于4岁的儿童和不到1岁的孩子都应该使用安全座椅这回事儿，当时不在John的思考范围内。

父亲的心里只有复仇，一切的事都能轻易点燃他的怒火。Dean相信他尝试过保持Mary去世之前作为一个慈父的温柔，但这一切已经被那场大火毁了。于是不管是透过后视镜看到的Dean对他的凝视，还是Sammy由于长途的颠簸而无法遏止的哭声，都让他焦躁不安，愤怒难当。

Dean试图哄他弟弟，他抱得手也酸了，脚也麻了，但都不舍得将Sammy放到座位上，他试图用冲好的奶瓶或者之前他就放在John车上的玩具小鼓逗Sammy，有时候甚至在奶粉吃光的情况下让Sammy一直含着他的手指，知道他指尖的皮肤发皱泛白。

几个月之后，John终于下了一个决定，那个决定在他发现Mary可能是死于一些超自然力量之后出现在他的脑海里，他的内心挣扎，痛苦不堪，最后他在Dean和Sammy都在后座上哭闹时下定决心。

Dean很懂事，更小的时候他有些任性，但是鉴于他是个小男孩儿，那些淘气和任性都是可以接受和原谅的。而在Mary出事之后，Dean变得更加懂事，他有时候懂事的让John都觉得心疼，他欣慰又心疼的想着他的大儿子究竟有多聪明能干才会在经历这些之后还能安静地自觉地担负起照顾他弟弟的责任。

但4岁的孩子终究也是孩子。在一个夜晚，他们没有及时找到汽车旅馆，于是只能在Impala里对付一夜。Dean抱着他弟弟睡在后座，身上盖着Mary在Sammy出生后买来的毯子，到了半夜，他被两个孩子的哭声吵醒。

Sammy在这样的夜里哭，John完全可以理解，有可能是饿了或者仅仅是因为车里睡着不舒服。但Dean，Dean早就过了会在半夜睡觉的时候哭泣的年龄，特别是他这几个月表现的异乎寻常的懂事之后。

他试图耐心的哄他的两个儿子，但是两个人的哭声应和着像是永远不会停止，而Dean哭声里呢喃着的“Mommy”无疑是火上浇油。

于是John最终决定了早前他就已经在考虑的一件事。后来，Dean就坐在了Impala的副驾驶。

后来Dean得到了这辆车，在他开始猎魔的一年之后，他17岁的那年。而那之后，Impala的副驾驶再也没有坐过别人。

倒不是说Impala的副驾驶有多么神圣，但毫无疑问的是，在Dean时不时会做的梦里，不少时候是他开着车，而副驾驶上坐着一个男人，他看不到男人的脸，但是他记得，他叫他：Sammy。

“Dean？Dean？……Dean Smith！”迟迟不见Dean开车，他把车里触手能及的地方摸了个遍之后转头，发现对方走神的厉害，连续叫了好几声才回过神。

Dean摸了摸鼻尖，发动了车子，“不好意思，被我的女孩儿吸引的太深了。”

“女孩儿？”

“你现在坐在她的副驾驶，这是荣耀，先生。”Dean一本正经地说。

Sam往后靠在椅背上，因为过高的身高脖子只能悬着，“我的荣幸。”

这是又一件很神奇的事，尽管坐在副驾驶的并不是他的弟弟Sammy，但这也是一个Sam，而且Dean真的很希望他的Sammy也是像Sam这样，一个普普通通的大学生。

这就像他多年幻想成为现实，他开着车，在一个大学外面载着Sam。他感受到从未有过的平和，喜悦，还有纯粹的信任。

他几乎是有些恋恋不舍的将车子停在Sam公寓楼下熄了火，他坐在驾驶座转过身看向Sam，少年也抿着单薄的嘴唇看着他，两颊上的酒窝深陷。

“那么，这次真的说再见了？”Sam偏过头询问。

Dean点点头，脸上是一副坦然的玩世不恭，如果Sam了解他就会知道，在他想要离开某个人时，就会是这个表情。

“是啊，我大概很快会离开。”

“可是你案子还没结束！”Sam有些着急的抢白。

“不会太久的，就算真的破不了，这案子最后也不会是一直由我负责。”如果是超自然力量干的，他会在最近几天之内解决，如果真的是人为，那么这就是那帮警察的事了。

Sam称得上急切的将自己的手机从口袋里翻出来，“留个电话给我，好吗？”

抬起头来看到Dean欲言又止的表情，他才发现自己刚才有些过于冲动了。

“呃……我的意思是，如果可以的话……我们……我们是朋友了不是吗？”他有些尴尬，举着手机的手在Dean的注视下慢慢放下，头也随之耷拉下来。

“好。”住手，Dean Winchester，你今天已经犯了太多错了，他念出自己的手机号，实在受不了面前Sam像是被踢到的小狗崽一样的表情。

“我拨给你！你记得存。”Sam太阳一样的笑容把他的顾忌和担忧蒸发的一丝不剩。

他坐在车里，看着Sam公寓亮起的灯，放松的靠在椅背上，手指在方向盘上轻轻地敲打。

Sam下车后没有再回头，但是他一直侧耳细听着，在楼梯间或者直到他进了公寓，打开了灯也没有听见那辆Impala低吼的引擎声。

他控制不住的走到窗边往下看，那辆车依旧停在那里，此刻似乎没有任何要走的样子。这让Sam莫名的心情大好，他自己都有点被吓到了，他从来没有因为什么人或者什么事而产生过如此长久的满足和幸福感。

总的来说，Sam Wesson的人生算是一帆风顺，他在普通家庭长大，虽然一直是全A生，但学习这件事一直对他来说都不算一个挑战。他只需要花别人三分之一的时间学习就能够拿到最好的成绩，他想来斯坦福就拿到了全额奖学金；他想念法律系于是他的LAST考了174分；他想要的一切看起来都唾手可得。

太容易得到的弊端就是他从未有过特别满足的感受，倒不是说他太过贪心或者身在福中不知福。只是，他没法描述那种感觉，那种他看着Dean的时候，和Dean交谈的时候，或者仅仅只是沉默地坐在Dean身边的时候，他内心满溢的快乐幸福，想要更长更久的呆在Dean身边的渴望像是一团炉火在他心里越烧越旺。

于是他变得不像他自己，冲动，鲁莽，无法自控。

滚烫的咖啡在手里变得温热，Sam站在窗边看着Impala干净的黑色的车顶，想象着Dean此刻在车里干什么，是不是在整理后座的行李，还是仅仅在座位上闭目养神。

他觉得自己今天笑的比这一个月都要多，大概10多分钟后，那辆棒极了的车在轰鸣着离开了他的公寓楼下，而他握着自己的手机犹豫不决。

“今天过得很愉快，晚安，Dean。”

Dean把后座的枪械放进后备箱的时候收到了这条短信，他草草看完，最终也没有按下删除键。

那一夜，Sam又梦到了婴儿房和那个小男孩。


	5. Chapter 5

案子并不算棘手，即使到目前为止Dean还没有查出什么眉目，但他的案子总这样的，按照一定的步骤。这通常由跑断腿的走访和压断手的资料组成，然后他总能找到其他人不知道或者说根本不相信的一些事物的蛛丝马迹。

他清楚自己接下来应该做的，他昨天来到斯坦福，做的第一件事是去酒吧。他一向如此，去到酒吧从那些女孩儿们那里打听到些跟案子有关的线索，受害人的或者整个事件的具体情形。没办法，他着实没有任何第一手的官方资料，而且见鬼的他也不真的可以做一个FBI。

但这没什么好抱怨的，来到一个大学外面的酒吧，到处都是又聪明又漂亮的姑娘们，而他只要随便搭搭讪，就能钓到个不错的。

Dean有副好皮相，他不否认这个，还挺以此为傲的，这让姑娘们对他趋之若鹜，而那些觊觎他的男人们则都好好地尝过他的拳头。

能出什么错呢？他进了酒吧之后才知道，他在人声鼎沸的酒吧里看见一个将近两米的大个子安安静静地坐在那里小口的喝他的啤酒，照理说那看起来应该有些娘，但他的双腿就像突然有了自己意志似得朝那个大个子走了过去。

他不想说这是不是什么命中注定，他不相信那玩意儿，但他也对那个大个子刚好跟他弟弟同名而觉得不可思议。

鬼使神差的他伸手给刚交谈了几句的男人——Dean觉得男孩儿更合适——擦掉嘴角的啤酒沫；鬼使神差的拒绝了一个辣妹的勾搭；到了今天更是完全违背原则的，做了一大堆鬼使神差的事。

这行不通，他在心里告诫自己。萍水相逢是一回事，交朋友又是另一回事，他不会这么干。

 

Sam醒来后第一件事是去查看自己的手机，但是没有一条短信或是未接电话，这让他怀疑昨天晚上他发的短信是不是真的发送到了Dean的手机上。

他抓着乱蓬蓬的头发从床上起来，想起自己下午就得考试，而他几乎因为昨天和Dean的相处把他这学期最后也最重要的一场考试忘得一干二净。虽然他已经完全准备好了，此时也并不觉得慌乱，但在考试这天的上午将考试这件事忘掉，对于Sam Wesson来说也是前所未有的。

这又是普通的他在斯坦福的一天，起来之后他再次复习了一下下午可能会考的内容，和Peter一起吃了午饭并且约定了之后一起踢足球的时间。Sam是个运动健将，他一直是。这给了他很强健的体魄以及灵活的身手，12岁的时候他还为自己的校队赢过一座足球奖杯。

“你昨天一天都没有和我们联系，太醉心复习了？”Peter随意地问他，却没想到Sam露出了一个满足的笑容。

“是有点醉心，昨天过的不错。”即使今天没有收到Dean的任何回复，他告诉自己他不能指望一个刚认识一天的陌生人，而且是个忙于工作的FBI会像他周围的那些同学一样一天到晚盯着手机和别人不间断的交流。

他才没有觉得失落。

 

在走访了之前两个受害人之后，Dean确定这事和那个传说中的“13级台阶”大概真的有点关系。而现在的大学生真的能不能不要愚蠢的在听说了什么恐怖传说之后还偏偏要去故事里提到的地方去看看。

那不叫勇敢，那叫自找麻烦。

之前的受害人，一个叫做Hill的女孩和一个叫做Jack的男生，Hill当场死亡，死亡地点就在大楼的台阶下面，而Jack则因为精神失常进了精神病院。两个人都是斯坦福的学生，还都是医学院的学生。

尽管事关“13级台阶”那栋教学楼目前已经不被医学院用来上课，但是里面的空教室依旧用来存储一些医疗器材和用于解剖课的大体老师。Hill死的那天，刚好是轮到她把上课用作示范的大体老师弄回那栋教学楼，而Jack则自告奋勇帮她一起进行这项工作。

“Hill不是第一次做这件事，已经是学期末了，所以这已经是这学期第三次轮到她负责放回大体老师，但是这次她却从楼梯上摔下来了，Jack也是。”回答Dean的是Hill的室友Amy，她已经是Dean能够找到的对这整件事了解最多的人。

“抱歉，你说什么？大体老师？”

“呃，就是上解剖课用的真的尸体，通常是好心人在生前签的同意书，很珍贵，所以我们必须把它们保存的很好，因为需要反复使用。”Amy比划着解剖的动作。

是的，医学院的学生得上解剖课，会用到很多尸体，天知道有没有不喜欢自己的尸体被学生捣弄来捣弄去的鬼魂呢。

“那么Jack呢，他怎么回事？”

“他疯了。”Amy惋惜的摇头叹气，“我们发现Hill的时候，他就躺在Hill的尸体旁边，额角有个小伤口，我们当时以为他也死了，然后发现他还有呼吸，于是把他送到了学校医务室。”

“校医给他包扎好了伤口，但是没过几分钟，他就开始自言自语，说什么台阶是13级，还大叫鬼魂什么的。代班的校医只能够找到一些镇静剂给他注射，但是那点剂量完全不够。他没有睡着反而像是注射了兴奋剂一样狂躁起来，嘴里还是重复那些话。”

“然后校医只能拨打了精神病院的电话，鉴于他的确是有点发疯了。”Amy回忆着当时的情形，她完全被Jack吓坏了，医学院的学生因为会出入太平间，治疗也事关生存和死亡，所以也讨论过鬼神的话题，而Jack是个百分之百的无鬼神论者。

Dean将Amy的话在脑海里过了一遍，将“精神病院”“无鬼神论者”这些单词写在他的记事本上，然后才离开了Amy的公寓。

他在前往医务室的路上穿过校园里的足球场，然后被一个很难不被注意到的高大身影吸引了目光。

Sam穿着蓝色的球衣，傍晚的阳光斜斜地照在绿色的草坪上，他半长凌乱的棕发被扎了起来，汗水正顺着他的脸侧滑下脖颈，隐没进球衣的衣领遮住的部分。

尽管Dean不想这么比喻，但毫无疑问的此时球场上阳光下挥汗如雨的Sam整个人看起来就像在发光一样，他无可抑制的驻足了一分多钟，才想起来自己走过这里的本来目的。

Dean转开目光，试着不因为男孩开怀的大笑而勾起嘴角，不因为他进球后激动的跑跳而满怀喜悦，不因为他的耀眼而想要上前跟他打招呼。

他继续往前走，却硬生生的被一个飞来的足球吓得停住脚步。不，他没有被吓到，只是一个突然飞过眼前的足球让他有些呆愣，而随之跑过来的Sam让他无法忽视。

“Dean，今天过得好吗？”Sam情绪高涨，他考完了他的考试，跟他的朋友们来球场踢了半小时球，然后又遇到了Dean，所以此刻他完全的放松和高兴。

Dean抬眼看着他，给了Sam一个笑容，Sam直看进他那双清澈的绿色眼睛里，像是要跌进那一汪深潭。

“还不错，查案子有点烦人，你知道。”他挥了挥手，Sam这才注意到Dean穿了一身西服，那些剪裁合理的布料勾勒出他好看的身材曲线，白色的衬衫让他能够猜到那下面包裹着怎样精壮好看的肌肉。

“你现在要去哪？我可以给你带路，你知道现在这个时间很容易被各种体育器材砸到。”他蹩脚的请求着。

是啊，不会比被一个刻意朝他飞过去的足球更容易让他受伤了。

而Dean的确还没搞清楚医务室在哪里，“我要去你们的校医务室。”

“你受伤了？”Sam几乎立刻抓住了他的肩膀，紧张地上下打量。

干得好，Sam Wesson。他同时在心里骂了自己一句，这个动作可说不上礼貌和正常，特别是对于一个很擅长克制自己，未来要做律师的人来说。情绪外露从来不是好事。

这不是说他此刻就能管住自己的手。

Dean有些尴尬，又有些感动。看来Sam的确已经把他当做了朋友，而他却没办法回馈这份友谊。

没有人会关心他受伤。Dean的意思是：尽管John会从一个父亲的角度关心，但更多的是John不喜欢他因为受伤而耽误了他们手上的工作。猎魔是份危险的工作，如果受伤，如果攻击不及时，如果John缺少一个强大的后援，那么他们随时都有可能付出性命。

在为他妈妈报仇和找回他弟弟之前，Dean还没有要死的打算。

他习惯陌生人对他冷漠，他来到一个陌生的地方，处理一件案子，不和周围的人深交，和姑娘也只打炮不谈情。他是生活在社会边缘的那一类人，他不习惯接受一个普通人给予他的善意，他不知道是他防备心太重，还是他见过的的危险实在太多。

但Sam几乎完全热情的，无条件的接纳了他成为朋友，他想如果少年知道自己骗了他多少事情，大概会火冒三丈，只想自己从来没有认识过他。

“不，没有，只是查案子。”他回过神来，慌忙回答Sam的担心，表情却变得冷漠下来地推开Sam在他肩上的手。

Sam收回手的动作异常尴尬，他以为他们昨天处的很好，他以为昨天晚上Dean在他楼下停留那么久有特别的意思，他以为……

他为自己不知名的期待觉得有点好笑，却不死心的想做最后的挣扎。

“我陪你去吧，你知道，我对这个案子很有兴趣。”随即他又举起手来，“不过你不要误会我是什么凶手想要知道刺探案情！”

Dean被他这个紧张解释的样子逗笑，他当然知道这事与Sam无关，为了不让Sam继续尴尬，他点头答应了让Sam和他同行。

夕阳把两个人的身影拖得长长的。

校医室这个时间并没有学生来治疗，医生正在办公桌前看一本医疗相关的书籍。

“你好医生。”Dean给他看了看自己的FBI证件，露出友好的笑容，在医生“请坐”的手势之后坐了下来。Sam在一旁没有说话，只是沉默地跟着他坐下。

医生并没有说什么，也许是认识Sam，也许是把Sam当做了他的同事。

“有什么事吗？探员。”

“我来是问问Jack的情况，你知道，那个可怜的学生。”

如果Sam真的和案子有关他大概会认真倾听两个人的谈话，然而他的确是个无关人员，所以他坐在那里眼睛装作在Dean和医生之间来回逡巡，实际上只有在看着Dean时才会聚焦。

问询时的Dean与和他闲聊的Dean很不一样，时常围绕在他身上的那种痞气完全不见了，他的表情严肃，眉头皱起，像是在认真思考，又像是被什么困扰。

“是的，他在半山精神病院，是我打的电话过去。”Bally医生正在纸上写着精神病院的地址，“如果你要去的话，我可以现在跟院长说一声，他是我以前学校的老师，我们还有点交情。”

“那就麻烦你了，我明天会过去一趟。”

“调查顺利，探员。”

他们站起身来握手道别，Sam差不多才回过神来。

太阳已经落山，夜幕也正在拉开。

Sam把Dean拖到他们学校的食堂，坚持让对方吃过晚饭再离开，而Dean完全惊叹于大学食堂里面菜品的丰富，将意大利面塞的满嘴都是的同时抱怨地说：“早知道大学是这样的，我就该坚持来上大学的。”

“你为什么没有上大学？”停，Sam，你又开始越界了。

但他已经问出来了，心底再怎么警告自己也无济于事。

Dean瞬间的发愣，然后不屑的撇嘴：“不适合我，我把我高中的时间全部花在修理车子上了，那棒极了，修理一辆已经跑不起来的车子。”

不，他在中学的第一年面对了狼人，那给他后背来了个疤；第二年见识了跑的飞快的温迪戈；第三年独自一人干掉了2个结对的嗜血鬼；然后他开始独自上路，解决喧闹鬼，解决剥皮行者，解决各种各样同龄人一辈子都不相信这个世界上拥有的邪恶力量。

上大学可不在父亲的任何一个命令里。


	6. Chapter 6

在第三天里Dean意识到，Sam Wesson有很大的本事让他打破自己的原则，尽管他一开始甚至没有注意到自己有那些见鬼的原则。

而当他听着Sam坐在他的Impala的副驾驶上因为温暖的晨间咖啡而发出的轻叹时，他在心里挫败而颓丧的咒骂。

昨晚和Sam的分别比前一晚要来的更加自然，他将他送到公寓楼下，不让自己去想这在大学生们看起来有多像是一对恋人在结束他们一天的约会。哦，见鬼的，他才没有想到这些玩意儿。

所以当他在早上九点之后打开旅馆房间的门，却看到Sam就依靠着停在外面的Impala副驾驶的门上时，他短暂的断片了。

不，他确定自己没有宿醉，昨晚他回到旅馆的确喝了半打啤酒，看了半宿的糟透了的恐怖电影才爬上那张单人床睡觉，但那点酒精还不足以让他喝醉，他昨晚绝对没有答应Sam会在今天的调查里带上他。

所以为什么那个不知道吃什么长大的，比他还高的大个子现在出现在这里。

“我想……我想跟你一起查出这事儿，你知道，就是好奇。”他满脸期待地看着Dean，“你现在是要去精神病院吧？”

Dean翻了个白眼，他都懒得跟Sam争辩，因为最后的结果大概依旧是他会被眼前的大个子说服，就和昨天还有前天一样。所以他打开了Impala的车门，沉默地坐了进去。

而另一侧的大脚怪，手脚迅速的将自己之前放在Impala车顶的早餐收起来坐进了副驾驶。

“你要是敢吐在我车上我就杀了你扔在山路上。”Dean装作很气势汹汹的发动了车子。

而Sam举着自己的咖啡，眼睛里的神色看起来介于“跟我玩”和“快夸我”的玩球狗狗一样。

精神病院在山里，山路上没有什么来往车辆，道路两边都是茂密的森林，而Dean也一言不发。

好吧，Sam知道自己做的有点疯狂。不，对于他来说是非常疯狂，非常冲动。他偷偷拿眼角余光看着面色严肃，正在专心开车的Dean。

他不确定Dean是不是在生他的气，他就这么冒失的跑去找Dean，还硬要参与调查。说不定在Dean眼里他只是个精力过剩，好奇心太强，甚至有可能是案子相关的嫌疑人才对这件事这么上心。

只有他自己知道一切都是借口。除了他内心里想要保护Dean那一部分，这有点可笑，他知道。对方是身经百战的FBI探员，而自己是个除了念书什么都不会的书呆子，他还想着在调查过程中保护对方。

而另一部分，不可否认的是，他只是想要和Dean呆在一起，他坐在Impala副驾驶上时，觉得就像他人生的拼图里，长久以来缺失的那一块终于被填满，那些他之前想不明白的，疑惑的部分，终于被他找到，终于出现在他的生命里。

“我第几次问你我脸上是不是有东西了？”Dean像是被打败了一样先打破了车里的沉默，冬天的山间连鸟儿的叫声都没有。

Sam的偷瞥被发现，他把手里的咖啡贴紧嘴唇，自欺欺人脸颊上的红晕是因为温暖的咖啡而不是自己被抓包的害羞和尴尬。

“没有，你没生我气吧？”Sam在位置上坐正了身体，像等待宣判一样郑重小心，认真地担心着Dean是不是真的在生他的气。

Dean没有看他，而是专心地看着前方的道路，“我才不跟书呆子生气。”他舔了舔嘴唇，不知道为什么自己说出这话时有些紧张，话语里还有压抑不住的愉悦。

Sam这才如释重负的笑了，他从来不介意被人称作书呆子，尽管他觉得并不真的仅仅是个书呆子。

“你是怎么知道我住哪的，我记得没跟你说过。”

Sam露出一个志得意满的笑容，看起来就像他每次考试前的胜券在握一样的表情，拿起就放在挡风玻璃下面旅馆宣传册，“昨天这玩意儿就在这了，而且Impala可不是个多见的美人。”

不俗的观察力和对Impala的称赞对Dean来说总是很受用，特别是后者。他勾起嘴角，不再为自己内心纠结的打破原则而烦躁，打开车载音响，让里面金属乐队的歌声流泻出来。

Sam因为这歌声皱起眉头，和Dean呆在一起，看着Dean的笑脸，这很棒没错。但是这些音乐？这可不是他的菜。

 

到了精神病院之后他们先见了院长，校医Bally已经跟院长通过电话，并说明了Dean的来意，但他并没有提到和Dean一起来的Sam。

“这孩子在实习期，所以正式的证件还没有下来，FBI审核程序总是很严格。”Dean对院长笑着，并且用力的拍着Sam的肩膀，神情之间仿佛Sam的确是被寄予厚望的FBI后辈。

Sam，不擅长撒谎却有着完美的作为律师——尽管他还没有成为——一套虚假真诚友好面具，当然大多数人都觉得他真诚的不能再真诚了。

院长并没有更多的为难，他简单的向Dean讲述了Jack的情况，跟Dean之前就知道的相差无几，所以他还是需要去见Jack。

“因为他只是一直说胡话，没有做出什么过激举动，所以他没有被关进重度患者区，你们可以直接去花园找找看。”院长站起身来和Dean握手，无视了他旁边的“实习生”Sam。

出了院长办公室，Dean忍不住大笑起来。

“官僚主义。”Sam不屑的念叨了一句，在Dean被自己笑地呛到之后自然而然的将手抚上他的背帮他顺气。

Dean转了转身体，不着痕迹地躲开Sam的触碰，将那丝显而易见的尴尬无视掉，取之以调侃蒙混过关。

“你真该看看院长的表情，像在说‘菜鸟’。”他伸手揉揉鼻子，然后擦掉因为呛咳而湿润的眼眶，绿色的眼眸水光潋滟。

Sam因为这番景象原谅了Dean的嘲笑。

 

“嗨，Jack，我们能谈谈吗？”他们在花园的长椅上找到Jack，他呆滞的看着天空，神态与周围的精神病人几乎无异。

Jack听见声音之后警惕地看着他们，而Sam则完全不同于Dean的大大咧咧，他同样警惕地回望着Jack，小心翼翼地坐在了Dean旁边。

“菜鸟。”他听见Dean的嘀咕，心里愤愤不平。

Jack看着他们，“我不懂，我已经说过了。”

是啊，你说了，但是我不知道你说了什么，而你告诉的那些人大概也都不会信。Dean在心里撇嘴。

“因为又发生了一些情况，所以我需要重新跟你了解一下。你能完整地告诉我一遍吗？因为我确定之前我的同事记漏了一些东西。”他把手举起来在太阳穴那绕了绕，语气里都是对自己“同事”的轻蔑，他知道这招会奏效，鉴于Jack应该不会很相信那些不把他的话当一回事的真正的FBI。

“没什么，当时已经不早了，你知道冬天天黑的比较晚。我跟Hill把大体老师搬回楼里放好，从楼梯侧面的楼梯下来，Hill从那上面摔下来了，我也是。”他的眼睛看着别处，就连Sam也能轻松看出他是在故作镇静。

Dean煞有介事的点了点头，“你确定只是不小心摔下楼梯？当时没有发生什么特别的事？”

“Hill摔下楼梯摔死了难道还不够特别？还是你天天都会摔下楼梯？”

Dean忍不住翻了个白眼，对方的精神看起来的确有些不稳定，对着他也是一副不耐烦的样子。

“嘿，伙计，我们不是那个意思好嘛。”Sam看了Dean一眼，仿佛转换模式一样迅速的换上了一副狗狗眼，那在旁人看起来该死的认真和充满同情，让你能够立刻就信任他。

“你跟Bally医生说过，你当时看到了一些东西？”Sam其实也不知道Dean到底想问什么，只是他从昨天听完了校医的讲述就一直在想Jack为什么会说那些关于他看到了什么鬼魂之类的东西的话，于是他自然而然的就问了这个问题。

Dean惊讶的看着Sam，而Sam以为Dean是觉得他的问题太荒唐。

Jack看起来又陷入了自己的世界，他一手扯着旁边的枯草，一边喃喃自语：“是她，她来报仇了。”

“她？”Sam和Dean几乎是同时正襟危坐起来，“她是谁？”

“她生气了，她会杀了所有人，所有人。”Jack的瞳孔剧烈的收缩着，似乎陷入了恐怖又痛苦的回忆。

护工把Jack带回了病房，而Dean则反复思考着他提到的那个“她”。他们穿过重度病患区域返回院长办公室。

“Dean！小心！”低着头思考的Dean刚抬起头，就看见一片银光闪过，而后一个高大的身躯挡在了他面前。

“Sam！”

该死的，婊子养的，见鬼的，混账，白痴。Dean在心里把脏话翻来覆去的倒腾，绿眼睛里透着的怒气让Sam畏缩。

Dean正在院长办公室给他包扎，就在5分钟前，一个重度病患挣脱了护工们的钳制，从旁边护士的推车里拿到了一把小刀，直直的就冲着Dean过去了，而Sam想也没想的就挡到了Dean面前，庆幸的是刀只在Sam的手臂上划了一个伤口。

“你真的是书呆子吗？”Dean生气的说，但手上的动作却比他给自己包扎的时候轻柔许多，“他万一捅到你心口呢？你怎么能挡在我面前？”

“真以为自己比我高就是堵挡在我前面的墙吗？”他异常熟练的缠好纱布，嘴里的埋怨依旧停不下来。

他是真的被吓到了。刚才的情况，其实以他的身手，就算对方近到他身前来，他也可能轻松地躲过去，而且他也不怕一把小刀在他身上造成的伤口。比起狼人的尖爪，嗜血鬼的利齿，这把小刀不足挂齿。但Sam，在面对那把寒光闪闪的小刀时，就这样挡在了他面前。

从他和John分开猎魔之后，他就再也没有过这种体验了。明明不是自己受伤，却比伤在自己身上还要担心痛苦。

Sam手臂上的纱布刺眼的让他眼眶发热，鼻子发酸。本来应该是他来保护Sam的。

本来也应该是他来保护他弟弟Sammy的。

“我只是想保护你。”Sam低着头，Dean只能看到他柔软的半长棕发，那句保护你像是棉絮一样飘飞着落在他的心里。

他知道自己刚才的举动鲁莽又愚蠢，但这已经不是他这几天来的第一次犯傻了，说得好像他还在乎这个一样。

当时出现在他脑海里的只有“刀”“Dean”“受伤”这几个字眼，组合起来只有一句“绝对不能让刀伤到Dean”。

于是3天内的再一次，Sam行动快过思考的上前挡住了那把刀。

但Dean是对的，他是个FBI，他不需要Sam的保护；说不定这只是Sam又一次的自作多情。就像这几天来，Dean既没有主动跟他留联系方式，也没有回复他的短信，更没有邀请过他和他一起查案子。

他只是想保护他。他觉得自己应该呆在Dean身边，觉得自己应该坐在Impala的副驾驶，觉得那一刻自己应该挡在Dean身前。

哦，他是不是爱上Dean了。


	7. Chapter 7

Dean在他八岁那年成功的实施了一次他酝酿已久的离家出走计划。

和四年前一样的是一个在Impala上过夜的夜晚，一开始的时候他睡在Impala的后座上，Sammy的毯子裹着他，而John那件厚实的皮衣也盖在他的身上，在微凉的夜里让他的脸颊发热，晕成一片粉红。

John和每一个夜晚一样，在睡前保证自己喝了足够多的龙舌兰和一整打的啤酒，他就睡在前座上，呼噜声比Impala的暖风开着时因为卡在出风口里的乐高积木发出的杂音还要响。

Dean知道怎么在John醉倒睡着的情况下不惊醒他的逃离Impala，而在下午John去加油站买晚餐的时候，他把他早就收拾好的行李——他每次被John单独丢下时省下来的零花钱和一套换洗的衣服——放在Impala后座的下面。

他的行李里还有一把枪，他八岁了，他知道怎么掩人耳目的藏好一把枪，John训练他的时候不止会教他怎么使用它，也教会他怎么在普通人面前表现的正常，而Dean早就知道了黑暗里有什么，在他妈妈死去之后。

他轻手轻脚的推开车门，Impala的后门在寂静的夜里发出的吱嘎声听起来惊人的大，但还不足以吵醒醉的像摊烂泥的John，而Dean不敢肯定他是不是也和自己一样在正常情况下入睡就可能会梦到Mary，或者梦到Sam。

他把自己的行李背在背上，犹豫着要不要把那条名义上属于Sammy的毯子塞进去，很明显那有点困难，这让他有些恋恋不舍。

我很快就会回来的，爸爸。他回头看着John，知道自己并非真正意义上的离家出走，他只是需要——想要去看看，就一眼，他想知道被John寄养在密苏里州的Sammy过得怎么样。

四年了，四年前的一个夜里，当John在Impala的前座醒过来，他还不满一岁的小儿子Sam和他四岁的大儿子Dean抱在后座上应和一样的哭泣着。在那阵惹人心烦的哭声中他终于下定决心将Sam送去密苏里州的一位远房亲戚家里寄养。

这个想法早在他脑海里成形，从他发誓要找出置Mary于死地的超自然力量，成为猎魔人之后。他是因为Mary的死有点疯，但是还不至于疯到丝毫不为自己的两个儿子考虑的地步。

他原本想要将Dean和Sam都寄养在那，让他的两个孩子都在正常的家庭中成长，在他们去的路上，John试着跟Dean交涉，他记得Dean惊人的聪明，他能记得很多事，他不可能像寄养Sam那么顺利的让Dean乖乖地呆在陌生人家里。

结果证明他是对的，而显然，他得承认自己有些非常不公平的私心。他尝试将Sam和Dean同时寄养，但是他也希望在他复仇这条路上，他能有一个可靠的帮手，Dean还小，但Sam显然的更小。而Mary在Sam的婴儿房里出事这个原因，让John更多的不想把Sam牵扯进猎魔这件事里。

这对Dean不公平，非常非常不公平。他诚恳地跟Dean交涉，告诉他如果他寄养了兄弟两个，那么他们就会过普通的生活，不用像这几个月以来的这样四处奔波，他也许能有一个和在劳伦斯时一样的房间，他能跟Sammy安稳的呆在家里。

有个房子，和Sammy呆在一起，这一切很诱人，Dean只是个四岁的孩子，他几乎动摇了，兴奋地询问John他是不是能每周六都跟John一起打棒球。

而John没有骗他，他看着他的大儿子，神色几乎是悲哀的回答他：“不，Dean宝贝，我没法和你们一起，我得给你们的妈妈报仇。”

哦，那真是。Dean垂下头，Sammy还含着他的手指头抽噎着，榛绿色的眼睛天真的看着他哥哥，根本不知道发生在他身上，发生在他们家的任何事。

“我不想去，Dad，我们能不去吗？”

John是个态度强硬而且固执的男人，他一直都是，这也是他和Mary曾经不时都会有些争吵的原因，他改不了这个。所以一旦他决定了的事，他没有打算再改变。

“我没法该死地带上你跟Sammy，这很危险！”他大概没法承受他的家人，不管是Sam还是Dean再次出什么事，在Mary去世之后，他整个世界都开始坍塌了。

“那么，Sammy会安全吗？”

“他会的，他会像你以前一样长大。晚上有爆米花，早餐有PB&J，周末还能去打棒球，踢足球或者随便什么。”

四岁的小孩咬着下嘴唇似乎在做什么艰难的决定，他看了看John，又看了看Sammy。

“Dad，那我们把Sammy送去吧。”他几乎变成了请求的口气，抱着Sam的手捏紧握成了小小的拳头。

John不得不承认他被Dean震撼了，他从来没有想过，他4岁大的儿子能够如此懂事的提出这个建议，让他弟弟安全，而他则选择帮助父亲。

他太懂事，懂事到John觉得自己是个混蛋，懂事到John都要不忍心。

“Dean，你可以和Sammy一起去那里，我保证等我做完了那些事，我会来接你们，我会定期给你们打电话的。”

Dean把手从Sammy嘴里抽出来，他弟弟已经睡着了，小小的一团在他小小的怀抱里，他抬头看着前座的John。

“不，妈妈不在那里。”他听起来像是在自言自语的嘟哝，而那轻轻地一句落进John的耳朵里。

John忍不住再一次质问上帝，为什么他们家要遭受这一切，他四岁的儿子看起来像是个懂事的二十岁少年，他的儿子选择将他弟弟放在安全的地方，而自己和父亲一起承受苦难。

妈妈不在那里，他想要给妈妈报仇。那之后他才能再次拥有一个完整的家，现在Sammy不能跟在他们身边，那不安全。

他想要Sammy安全，他也想要帮助父亲。在他甚至还不知道杀戮是一件多么血腥的事情的时候。

第二天John带着他们去了密苏里州，Dean一路都沉默地抱着Sam，像是只要他一松手他弟弟就会消失不见。他抱得手也酸了，腿也麻了，视线也舍不得从Sam脸上挪开。

“嘿，Sammy，等我来找你的时候，你要认出我，我是你大哥，我是Dean。”婴儿毫不自知的看着抱着他的孩子，扯着他在几天前剪的金色短发，“咯咯”地笑着。

Dean在六岁那年开始练习射击，七岁时有了自己的短筒双管枪，八岁的时候，他终于忍不住踏上了去看Sammy的旅程。

尽管这几年来，John一直告诉Dean他弟弟很安全，他告诉Dean他甚至抽空将密苏里州差不多所有可疑的案件调查了一遍，清理所有他发现的超自然力量，Sammy在他现在的家里过得很好，Dean真的不需要做任何的担心。

他不担心Sammy，他想念Sammy。

当Dean站在爱荷华田野里刺眼的阳光下练习射击时，汗水淌进他的眼睛里，他幻想着他弟弟是怎么走出了人生里的第一步，他跌倒的时候有没有人扶着他；当Dean在Bobby家学习枯燥的拉丁文时，他的眼神涣散，满脑子都是Sammy第一次开口说话叫的到底是爸爸还是妈妈？或者他的寄养家庭有没有一个哥哥；当Dean一个人呆在汽车旅馆等John回来时，他假设着如果Sammy在这里，能不能帮他吃掉他不喜欢的汉堡里的那些青菜叶。

四岁的孩子选择将弟弟送去安全的地方，八岁的孩子选择一场逃离，只为了亲自确认他弟弟过的好不好。

他没想跑去Sammy的寄养家庭里跟Sammy相认，他只想悄悄地靠近，看一眼，就看一眼。然后记住他弟弟现在的样子，等过几年再来看一眼，这样等他们结束了这一切的时候，他能够第一时间找到他弟弟，并且保证自己能够认出他。

凌晨一点的时候，Dean背着行李离开了Impala，他朝着通往密苏里州的公路上走。

凌晨一点三十四分，Dean偷溜到一辆在加油站加油的会去密苏里州的卡车的后箱。

凌晨三点十七分，他听见外面下起了雨，开始担心John忘记关牢Impala的车窗。

早上五点四十五分，他在靠近Sammy生活的那个小镇的加油站偷偷溜下了车，没有人发现他。

早上七点，他已经步行了一个多小时，吃掉了在加油站买来的早餐，不敢跟陌生人问路，因为怕别人发现他是孤身一人。

早上七点四十九，Impala出现在他旁边的道路上。

他的逃亡失败了。而这甚至不能算一场逃亡。

“你去找他会给他带来危险，Dean。”John下车来看着他看起来呆滞了的儿子，“我们会来找他的，但不是现在。”

“我们不能在事情还没解决的时候就去看你弟弟，他现在过得很好。”

“你难道不希望他幸福健康的长大吗？”

是的，这是他一直以来的愿望，平均一年里，他至少两次会许一次愿，而每次愿望里都会有这句话。

在他所有的愿望里，他只希望，这个愿望真的实现了。

他再也没去找过Sammy。


	8. Chapter 8

发现自己的感情对Sam来说并不是一件很困难的事。就像是他的生活本身一锅一直在加热却始终没有沸腾的油，一直平静地没有丝毫声响的温热着。Dean的出现也并非立刻就让那个油锅沸腾了起来。

他们初次见面时Sam也没有产生诸如各种一见钟情的场景描写的心跳加速，脸颊绯红，紧张害羞。

他就只是他平常的样子，在图书馆遇到Dean时也是，在和Dean一起吃晚饭时也是。

他看起来像平常的样子，但是他知道很多事情让他不太那么平常。

Sam Wesson不冲动，不冒失，不鲁莽。但纵观这几天他在Dean面前的种种表现，他又冲动，又冒失，又鲁莽，他像个毛还没长齐的被荷尔蒙冲昏了头脑的高中生一样被那些乱七八糟的情绪折腾的焦躁不安。然而就算在他真正的高中的那个年纪，他也少年老成的像是没有青春期一样呆板无趣。

但十分迅速的，Dean在这三天里迅速俘获了Sam的心。大概是因为Dean实在太优秀，如果Sam不是那种第一眼就会迷失在他好看外表里的那种人，在其后他们的相处中，他也会被Dean表现出的种种品质所吸引。

而话又说回来，喜欢上一个人这种事，谁又能真正说清楚过程呢。

于是迅速而又自然地，Dean成为那滴掉落进了油锅里的水珠。

 

Dean因为Sam的一句话哑口无言，他不知道该对此表示感谢还是感到好笑。眼前的少年神色看起来有些倔强，要保护他的独白却又说的信誓旦旦。

“那还真是谢谢了，”他摸了摸鼻子，然后转头开始收拾起护士提供的包扎用具，“如果你没失忆的话，我是个FBI，大概我的职责才是保护美国公民？”

“我不是你的责任。”Sam不服气的回嘴，神色有些阴郁的站到角落，让Dean去和刚打开门的院长沟通。

在和院长沟通的过程中Dean不时的瞟着Sam，他不确定自己刚才是不是说的有些过分，但他的确不想让Sam搅和进来，他的工作接触的人越少越好。他不该因为Sam总是让他想起Sammy而一味纵容自己去享受Sam的陪伴，那对Sam来说不公平，那也太危险。

Dean想要让一个除了John以外的人知道他在干什么吗？是的；Dean想要有一个人可以跟他一起上路吗？是的；Dean想要在受伤的时候有个人给他包扎，并跟他分享一瓶劣质的威士忌吗？当然当然当然，他想要这一切想得都快疯了。

他的Impala副驾驶上应该坐着一个人，他应该订有2张单人床的汽车旅馆，他和他的搭档就睡在一臂之隔的床上，  他希望当他在随便哪家糟透了的餐厅吃难以下咽的食物时，有个人能够听他抱怨。

而他不能。只因为他知道他的生活有多么操蛋，而他真的不需要再把一个人拉进这样的生活。这个人不会是他弟弟Sammy，无论他幻想过多少次或者有多希望这个。更不可能是什么都不知道，仅仅是个前途光明的大学生的Sam。

查完这个案子他就会离开，能出什么差错呢。

回去的路上Sam一句话也没有说，他沉默地抱着受伤的胳膊坐在副驾驶上，也拒绝再和Dean对视。

他仍然在生Dean的气。对方抗拒他真心的保护又把他当个小孩子一样拿出那套什么职责之类的狗屁玩意儿说教他。而要Sam说，不管他是不是喜欢Dean，就算他们俩仅仅只是朋友，Dean也应该接受他的保护。因为如果是Sam需要保护的话，Dean肯定也会做一样的事。他就是敢肯定，就是有这样的洞察能力。

 

离开精神病院时已经是下午时分，他们回城后先经过了Dean入住的汽车旅馆，Dean打算先送Sam回公寓，所以并没有停车，但在经过汽车旅馆前的那片空地时，却发现两个警察就站在他昨晚住的房间门口，不耐烦的看着手表。

该死的，他希望不是警方知道了附近有个假冒FBI的家伙在查斯坦福最近这件让学生们人心惶惶的案子。他心虚的将车子开过旅馆，转头看向Sam，对方从上车之后就一直望着窗外，只拿一个后脑勺对着他。

Dean无声地苦笑着摇了摇头。

车子停在Sam公寓门口时，Dean在想Sam是不是会直接打开车门走出去，然后背对着他甩上门，然后当做从来没有认识他一样回到自己的公寓。好心被人当成驴肝肺这种事情，Dean可知道那有多讨厌。

“你要上去坐坐吗？”Sam转过头来，脸上并没有下午那副吓人的拒人千里之外的表情，他的脸上再次蒙上了和昨天一样的充满期待和热切。

Dean忍不住扶着自己的额头，显然脸上的表情都有些呆滞。他了解大学生都是什么样子，大多数都是荷尔蒙过剩，冲动易怒而且恨别人瞧不起他们，所以就算Sam今天这些事之后认定Dean是个混蛋——显然是个误解，然后就把Dean划归回路人那一边，他倒可能不会太惊讶。

“呃……我……”

“去吧，我可以做双层牛肉汉堡，新鲜的菜叶，夹两圈番茄，还有淋双倍的酱料。”Sam承认这有点卑鄙，关于第二次用食物来引诱Dean达到他的目的。

Dean几乎要为此翻个白眼，这个大学生是把他当成跟他同龄甚至更幼稚的小孩子吗？

“还有醇香现煮的咖啡！”Sam紧接着补充，从Dean告诉他自己喝过全美国三分之二公路上难喝的差劲咖啡之后，Sam就想让Dean尝尝他的咖啡了。

当他高中的时候，为了能够给自己买一个可以让他一个暑假都窝在家里打发时间的游戏机，他在高三上学期的整个学期都在放学之后去一家咖啡厅打工。因为别的同学大概从放学回家到晚上睡觉前都在忙他们的功课，而显然Sam只需要下班之后一个小时的时间就能搞定那些。

于是他学会了煮咖啡，这让他错过了在高中的时候泡一个好女孩。而他因为转学也并没有买下一台他想要的游戏机。

他用他的咖啡获得了他所有朋友的喜爱，尽管他的朋友一个手就能数的过来，而现在他觉得自己当初去打工的决定真是太对了。

Dean本来以为的再也不见没有实现，而他心里还挂念着守在他旅馆门口的两个警察，于是他心不在焉的答应了Sam的邀请。

不肯承认自己不想就这样和Sam形同陌路。


	9. Chapter 9

“哇哦，如果不是事先知道你没有女朋友，我会以为你这里还住了一个相当贤惠的姑娘。”Dean在Sam打开门让他进去之后大声地惊叹。

Sam的公寓就在二楼，不管是从公寓楼外面看还是进入室内，都能很明显地看出这是个相当老久的公寓楼。大门发出刺耳得“吱嘎”声，深棕色的木地板因为年深日久而显出斑驳的浅色，连墙壁都是粗糙的米黄。

但它很整洁，有一个小小的客厅和厨房，然后就是卫生间和卧室。理想的单身公寓。如果Dean能够有一个公寓的话，他也会喜欢这样的。

Sam有些害羞夹杂着得意地看着Dean，嘴角稍微地抿起，指着沙发让Dean落座，自己则走到和客厅相连的厨房，在那张小吧台上折腾起他那台虽然老旧，但是能够煮出美味咖啡的咖啡机。

放电视的矮柜上摆着一个相框，照片上看起来应该是Sam和他的父母。Sam穿着红黑的学士服，身材还没有如今得高大壮硕，捧着一束花站在父母身边，就在一棵高大得树木之下。

“那是我高中毕业典礼，可怕的一天。”Sam顺着他的视线看到自己放在那里的照片。

Dean不知道那是什么感觉，他甚至没有参加过高中毕业典礼。当然，他的确拿到了高中毕业证，但那是在毕业典礼前一天John去找了他们的年级主任帮他拿的，因为他们着急赶往另一个州去做一个活儿。

Dean倒不是很在乎他提前2天租来的学士服没有给店家还回去，他只是怀疑那件被他留在了汽车旅馆的学士服是不是真的适合他，他甚至忘记了试穿一下。

“我猜你一定是毕业生代表，嗯？”Dean坐回沙发，目光却没法从那个相框上移开。

大概因为他本来也会有这样一张照片，他本来应该有一打这样的照片。不止他一个人的，还有Sammy的。当他高中毕业的时候，他弟弟大概是个才到他胸口的小豆丁，会一脸羡慕地看着穿着学士服的Dean，手里捧着他哥哥让他拿着的鲜花。

他们，John和Mary，会搂着穿着学士服的他，还有Sammy一起在劳伦斯离他们家最近的那所高中的草坪上拍一张照片。然后Dean会亲吻妈妈，拥抱他的爸爸和弟弟。

不会有一场关于需要搬走无法参加毕业典礼的争吵，也没有放毕业舞会舞伴鸽子这种过分伤人的事，更不会只是他一个人，没有Sammy。

Sam找不到多余的马克杯，只能找出一个碗来装了半碗咖啡端到Dean面前。

“对呀，我当时紧张的都快尿裤子了。”Sam为自己的招呼不周表示歉意，在Dean自然的端起碗来之后给了他一个感激的笑容。

“说得我好像会相信一样。”Dean给了他一个白眼，甚至不知道自己的自信从何而来。

Sam打开电视，让室内不再显得那么静谧，顺势坐在茶几旁的地毯上，“我是不管你信不信啦，要看电影吗？”

他从茶几下方拖出一个纸盒，里面整齐的摆放着两摞碟片，Dean看了一会儿才发现那是根据电影名的首字母排序的。Sam并没有强迫症，他自己坚持这一点。他认为自己只是喜欢一切都井然有序，不喜欢手忙脚乱，事情脱离自己的掌控。

总而言之他就是有些控制狂。

他们为到底是看《七宗罪》还是《大逃亡》争论了5分钟，最后Dean把那个装碟片的小盒子推回原位，建议他们就看看电视上正在播的拳击比赛，坦白说那不是Sam喜欢的节目，但是他点点头咬着马克杯的杯口，没有反驳。

喝完咖啡之后Sam想起来自己的小冰箱里还放着一打啤酒，Dean看到啤酒之后亮起来的眼睛让他大笑出声，公寓外面偶尔有汽车经过传出的喇叭鸣叫声，Sam仍然坐在地板上，他的背就靠在沙发上Dean坐着的旁边一侧，只要转过头就能看到Dean专注地盯着电视机的眼睛以及被啤酒润湿的嘴唇。

不是一个人在Impala里听着已经听了三十年的摇滚乐打发一个无聊的长夜；不是在酒吧随便泡一个明天早上醒来就会连名字也忘记的姑娘找个地方随便的来上一发；也不是一个人呆在汽车旅馆看无聊的电视节目喝掉整打啤酒和John一样在酒精地帮助下陷入一场充斥着噩梦的睡眠。

此刻Dean在这个看起来老旧却温馨地要命的公寓里，喝着啤酒看着无聊的电视节目，但是旁边却有一个人陪他一起。

这大概就是有人陪伴的感觉，早起一起在Impala里吃早餐，在去查案的路上因为车里的音乐磁带而斗嘴，而他能够用一句“司机选音乐，副驾驶闭嘴”让旁边那个人露出委屈的不服气的表情。

而在这样的夜晚，他不用将自己泡进喧闹的酒吧，不用望着Impala米白的车顶让自己无可抑制地回忆起他四岁以前的生活，去感觉到自己是多么的孤独和无助。

他想起来这两天Sam的陪伴，这大概会成为他这一生为数不多的最美好的回忆之一，这是这次来斯坦福一个不错的收获。

“谢谢你。”Dean在自己意识到之前就开口了，随即意识到自己的道谢有多突兀。

Sam侧过头仰望着他，榛绿色的眼睛在昏黄的灯光下闪烁着明快的光，就像是装满了：幸福，满足还有——珍爱。

Dean几乎为这一瞥而惶然，为一个人能用这样的眼神看着他，那种纯然的珍爱和深情。

他甚至怀疑，自从Mary去世之后，这个世界上是否真的还有人会用这样的眼神看着他。他不是说John不是个好父亲，在他们家发生了那些毁灭性的灾难之后，他已经做了所有他能够做的：给了Sammy一个安稳的生活，让Dean学习到尽可能多的技能，让他能够谋生，打猎，保护自己的同时也成为一个可以保护别人的英雄。

而在这个过程中，那些不必要的温情和爱意，绝不是John适合给他的。

“最后一场比赛开始了。”

Dean清了清嗓子推了一把Sam的脑袋，而那见鬼的Sam的头发缠上他手指地感觉让他浑身都僵硬了起来。

Sam没有看回电视屏幕，他捂着自己被Dean推了一把的脑袋，继续歪着头看向Dean，做作的气呼呼地喘着气，明知道Dean绝对不会相信。

“我听见钟响了，但是我可以自己选择我的眼睛看向哪儿。”

“我这边可没有电视。”Dean装作不懂他的意思，眼睛像是被胶水粘在了屏幕上一样一瞬也不瞬。

Sam推了他的胳膊一把，“我也没有在看电视。”

而Dean选择了回击，他再次推了一把Sam的脑袋，现在他们俩看起来就像两个幼稚的高中生在互相推搡了。

“嘿！伙计，你都31了还这么对一个大学生？！”Sam大力地推了Dean一把，却怎么也掩饰不住脸上笑容的抱怨。

“年龄小并不是你这么做的理由！”Dean不想承认他喜欢这个，但是他现在就像是个买了三十年彩票然后中了头奖的赌徒一样高兴。

今晚这些，摆在他面前的所有的一切。关于普通生活，关于普通人，关于普通人的陪伴，所有他这么多年来所缺失的。

他希望在这儿的是Sammy，他多希望Sammy一直在这儿。

“年龄小也绝对不是我的劣势！”突然地，Sam从地上一跃而起，他双手推着Dean的肩膀令他半躺在了沙发上，一条腿压住了Dean的双腿。

Sam发誓他绝对不是有预谋要将两个人变成现在这种尴尬姿势的。他和Dean在一起时总是冲动又鲁莽，自己脱离自己的掌控，当他将对方压在身下时他什么也没有想，包括早先他所领悟到的“他喜欢上了Dean”这件事也对他这个动作没有丝毫影响。

但那影响现在出现了，他看着Dean躺在他的沙发上，他的一条胳膊从Dean的左肩横过锁骨直到右肩，另一只手的手指就埋在那些暗金色的短发里，而Dean看着他，没有惊慌也没有愤怒，只是安静地平静地看着他。

Sam的心像是被近在咫尺的欣长睫毛刷过一样，一阵奇异的电流从心脏深处传到四肢百骸，他的视线下移，那双早就因为啤酒而湿润的嘴唇因为Dean仰头的动作而翘的更加明显，微张着露出里面洁白的牙齿和粉红的舌尖。

Sam想要吻他，膜拜一般的吻他。想用舌头舔遍Dean的嘴唇，掠过他每一颗牙齿，想感受Dean的虎牙拂过他舌尖的触感，想要和他唇舌交缠。

他从来没这么想要过一个人。

时间像是过去了几千年。

“Dean。”Sam开口，他的声音比他以为的还要低沉，透着渴望和请求。

而Dean，Dean深吸一口气，推开了Sam。

“我得回去了，拳击赛结束了。”电视里的拳击赛刚刚落下帷幕，Sam和Dean打赌押的蓝方选手输的一塌糊涂，在这一方面Sam可没有Dean那么会看人。

Sam滑落回之前坐着的地板上，他像今晚无数次那样向Dean看过去，表情里都是不解和不甘。

“谢谢你今晚的招待，咖啡不错，当然啤酒更好。”Dean从沙发上站起来，自始至终都不敢看Sam的眼睛。

今晚是很美好，今天都很美好。但是他知道这些不是永远的，他知道黑暗里有什么东西在等着他，他知道他此时此刻不能做任何事，除了离开。

他几乎是落荒而逃，Sam没从地板上起来，也没有追出去，直到听到Impala的引擎声，他才狠狠地，狠狠地将手里的啤酒瓶扔到了斑驳的墙上。

他像是一只被人踢了几脚的流浪小狗一样蜷在那，不明白哪里不对。明明Dean那样看着他，Dean看着他就像他深爱着他一样。

他彻底搞砸了。


	10. Chapter 10

第二天中午的时候Sam才从宿醉中醒来，他上一次喝成昨晚那样大概还是在他考完LAST朋友们为他庆祝的时候，那时候他有个女朋友叫Alice的，大四毕业之后去了别的城市，和Sam的恋情无疾而终。

分手时的感受Sam早已不记得，但宿醉的感觉却一辈子也不会忘掉。他痛苦的想拿把刀剖开头壳把自己的脑子挖出来，看看里面是不是被人装上了一个炸弹会随时让他的脑袋爆掉。

他跪坐在卫生间的地上，将头枕在马桶边缘，视线穿过开着的门落在客厅的沙发上。

昨晚在他决定喝醉之前，Dean就坐在那里，脸上带着温暖的笑容和他一起呆在这间公寓里，看起来就像他们本来该有的样子。

但是Dean不在这儿，他在昨晚Sam一时失控的将他压倒在沙发上，在Sam用看起来要将他吞吃入腹的眼神看着自己时推开了Sam，然后从Sam的公寓里逃走了。

他走得时候撞到了茶几，装着咖啡的碗从桌面上“骨碌碌”的滚到电视机旁的矮柜前，将里面剩余的液体滴了一路。

那就像一条分隔线。在那条线出现之前，Sam和Dean是一对在两三天里就成为了好朋友的好朋友；在那条线出现之后，好吧，Sam也不知道接下来会怎么样了。

他回忆着上一次失恋时他是怎么处理的。是的，他把昨晚看做一次失恋——至少是一次以失败告终的暗恋吧。上一次失恋的时候他正忙着准备法学院的入学面试，忙得天昏地暗，连自己吃没吃过午饭都记得不是很清楚，前女友更是迅速被抛诸脑后。

这次可没有考试帮他分散注意力了，所以他可以像一个普通的失恋者一样握在堆满毯子的沙发上，吃他平时绝对不会吃的香草冰淇淋，放弃沙拉而吃油腻的披萨，在门铃响了3分钟之后也不想起身去开门。

哦，见鬼的，谁来告诉他Dean为什么会在这儿？而且西装革履看起来神采飞扬，除了有那么一丝担忧在看到他窝在沙发上之后转为尴尬。

“Dean？！”没有锁门是个错误，他忘记他的门如果不反锁是可以从外面拧开的，Sam尽可能敏捷的将自己从旧沙发上站起来，被毯子裹住的长手长脚害的他险些一个跟头将头磕在茶几的边角上，Dean反应极快的抓住了他的肩膀。

“呃……我想……我想你可能会忘了去给手臂换药，所以想叫你一起去校医室。我……刚好顺路。”Dean扶着Sam站直，把手收回去脸上的表情更加尴尬，而Sam为自己一系列蠢透了的行为羞愧不已。

Sam坐在Impala的副驾驶座上，第一次感到这个位置让他如此的不自在，和Dean一起呆在这个狭小的空间，他和Dean之间的空隙甚至不到半个身子。对方握着方向盘的手和着收音机里传出的音乐轻轻地敲着节奏。他把脸转向右边窗户，将视线投在后退的风景上，每天看惯的校园因为假期的到来日渐空旷，留校的多半是需要勤工俭学的学生和不想异地分居几周的情侣。他在斯坦福念了7年书，从来不像今天这样觉得斯坦福看起来一片死气沉沉。

Dean想要装作昨晚的事没有发生。他擅长这个，这是他在成长过程中习得的诸多技能之一。不管是快乐还是情谊都是短暂的，他总是这样对自己说。所以他到一个地方，勾搭个姑娘，来一场一夜情，天亮之后分道扬镳。获得短暂快乐的同时杜绝和任何人谈论跟情感相关的字眼。

而昨晚在Sam公寓发生的事，他只记得他喝到的Sam煮出的咖啡的美妙味道，只记得他不太常喝的一个品牌的黑啤其实味道也不错，只记得他们一起看节目时，Sam脸上那两个好看的酒窝。

 

校医室就和学校的其他地方一样安静，这周过去全校都会开始放假，那时候校医室也会关门。

“嗨，Bally医生，麻烦你给这位小伙子换个药。”Dean的笑容有些傻乎乎的，他站在Sam背后将Sam推进校医室，Bally正在看书。

新来的这位校医非常友好，看到Sam包着纱布的手之后一点也没耽搁地放下了手里的书，从一旁的玻璃柜里拿出了装着纱布和消毒药水的盘子。

Dean很随意地打量着四周，搓着手在校医的办公桌前坐了下来，因为校医室一派简单得纯白而撇了撇嘴。

“医生你对心理学有兴趣？”Dean手拍打着桌面上的一本《催眠与心理》的厚书，转过头看向正用棉花给Sam涂消炎药的Bally。

Bally涂药的手顿了一下，转头看了一眼Dean手里的书，说：“是啊，大学的时候为了写论文做过这方面的研究，知道一些皮毛罢了。这本书只是用来打发时间的。差不多放假了，校医室一整天也没什么人会来。”

“那你对学校最近传说的‘13级台阶’的事有什么看法吗？”Dean收回手，闲聊打发时间一样地问。

Bally开始给Sam缠纱布，“校园传说这种东西，每个学校都会有，属于校园文化特色的一部分。至于传说的真假，既然传说知道这个去验证了传说的人都死掉了，那么传说一开始是谁传出来的呢？”

“所以你是不信了？”

“我持保留态度，人的精神世界是很奇妙的东西，我无法确定哪些真实存在，哪些是讹传。但可以肯定的是我不会去亲自试验那个传说，所以不管真假我都会安然无事。”他话音落下时刚好替Sam绑好纱布，拍了拍Sam的手臂，给了他一个“完事”的笑容。

“明智的选择。”Dean点头附和。

“探员是查出什么了吗？对这个传说这么感兴趣，难道传说是真的？”医生开玩笑地说。

“我……”Sam打断了Dean。

“别介意啦，Dean就是这样烦人，他好奇心特别重，看到一本书都要问半天。”Sam站起来，带着歉意的笑容说：“昨天他甚至把我的法律书都问了个遍，我建议他长期留守斯坦福，这样我可以把整个图书馆的书介绍给他。”

“那可是个相当大的工程，”医生拍拍Sam的肩膀，“加油，也尽量让你的伤口不要沾到水，不要让伤口裂开是最重要的。”

“知道了，谢了医生。”这次换做Sam把Dean推出了校医室。

 

Dean从被Sam打断了话之后整个人都陷入了沉默，走出了校医室所在的大楼似乎才有点回过神来。

他一点也不介意Sam打断了他的话，事实上他知道怎么应付医生的问题，尽管怎么看一个FBI探员的询问都应该警惕。所以Sam能够帮他挡一挡比他自己回答要好得多。

不需要自己一个人面对问题。

“你该死的是怎么反应那么快的？”Dean知道Sam很聪明，斯坦福可不是一所随便什么资质平平的学生想上就能上的社区大学。

Sam笑得有点得意，又有点害羞。他摸了摸自己的脑袋，低头看着Dean说：“如果我说了你不能逮捕我什么的……”

“你做了什么？”

“好吧，我昨晚大概趁着酒劲用电脑查了查校医的资料，也查了查学校那个传说相关的一些资料。”Sam移开目光不敢看Dean，他可不确定自己面前的探员会不会下一刻就掏出手铐来以侵犯别人隐私之类的罪名逮捕他。

“你什么？！”Dean惊讶地说。他可没想到Sam会去做这件事，还是在昨晚他俩有个不愉快的相处之后。而Sam查的那些东西他在今天上午也在斯坦福的图书馆查了一遍，真相差不多已经浮出水面，而Dean第一次不想这个案子就此结束。

不，他不是对出事的学生没有丝毫同情心。他只是——如果他内心深处肯承认的话——他只是还不想离开这里，不想离开Sam。案子结束意味着他得离开，而他和John一贯的作风，短时间内不会回到同一个地方，所以这大概算个永别。

鉴于他也不确定自己会不会在哪次猎魔的时候就把小命丢掉。

“你会成为一个很好的律师。”Dean最后只能这么说，而这更像一个祝福。

Sam倒是对此挺不以为然，“是啊，我很确信我昨晚做的事里有那么一两件不太合法。”

“过几年你当上律师之后我会拿这个来勒索你的，律师先生。”

“那么，我们没事了？”Sam的语气有些小心翼翼，而Dean知道他说的是昨晚。

“什么时候有事过。”Dean Winchester最擅长的事情之一就是逃避。


	11. Chapter 11

回去的路上依旧很沉默，Dean已经不知道还能找到什么话题和Sam搭话。Sam大概已经对他那些东奔西跑的游记失去兴趣，两个人之间更没有什么可以谈论的共同点。

他们如此不同。Dean从小居无定所，5岁就有了自己的第一把枪，10岁那年射杀了第一个活物，16岁那年知道自己永远不会拥有真正的爱情。他的家庭无法谈论，他的事业无从说起，而他的人生，那就是一团糟。

但是Sam呢，这几天他已经清楚得知道，Sam怎样在一个普通的家庭里成长起来，又是如何一帆风顺的成为斯坦福的学生，成为不少律所青睐的对象。

Dean的生活充斥着鲜血和死亡，Sam的生活则只有正常和安全。他已经在这个社会的边缘游走了太久，如果不是因为Sam和他弟弟凑巧的同名，又有着那样一双狗狗眼，Dean根本不会在这几天里和他成为朋友。

他们根本就是这个世界上不该交集的两条平行线，即使现在有了交集，下一刻也该各奔东西。

Dean打算到了晚上再去旧教学楼看一趟，如果这次还是和上次一样一点超自然痕迹也没有，他明天就可以离开斯坦福，顺便报个警让真凶落网。

谁想到一个很有可能是人为的案子让他在斯坦福浪费了这么多天；谁想到他会因为这个案子在斯坦福遇到Sam；谁能想到他会第一次这么不想离开某一个地方。

教学楼还是和上次他来的时候一样，只是今晚是月圆，地面都撒上了一层银白的月光，让这个本来阴暗的教学楼变得比平时明亮一些。

EMF依旧没有任何动静，但Dean也不能保证那个鬼魂是否会在数完台阶数后出现，于是他开始数那些阶梯。

“1,2,3……9.”数到9的时候，他被这两天熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音打断了。

“停下，Dean。”Sam的声音从离Dean不远的墙后传来，他本来只打算悄悄跟在后面看看Dean为什么又在这种时候跑来案发现场，但是却在一片静谧里听见Dean开始数台阶数。他不是很相信那个传说，但是也没有坚信那个传说一定是假的。

毕竟这里已经死了一个人又疯了一个人。

Sam不是跟踪狂，从来不是。是的，他是挺喜欢Dean的，而且是想和Dean交往的那种喜欢，但是他不是那种对方不答应就纠缠不清的混蛋，现在这样他和Dean至少还是朋友。

所以这些大概应该归咎给缘分或者命运，随便怎么定义。因为就是那么凑巧的，Sam本来是要去图书馆找两本在假期打发时间的书，但是却在去图书馆的路上看到Dean一个人朝这栋教学楼走来。

如果案子的真相的确如他们下午交流过的那样，那么Dean完全没有再来这里的必要，他们已经确定了疑犯，Dean只需要逮捕他就行了。

或许Dean还需要搜集证据？Sam在想到这些之前就已经亦步亦趋地跟在了Dean身后，感谢假期开始之后学校就不再打开所有的路灯，他并没有被Dean发现。

直到他忍不住阻止Dean去数那个台阶。

“Sam？”Dean疑惑地叫他，手脚麻利的将EMF收到外套的内袋里，庆幸自己没有拿上他的双筒枪。

Sam看起来很尴尬，像被戳穿谎言的片子一样手足无措地站在那里，用手挠了挠头又避开看Dean的目光，皎洁的月光下能够看到他的脸颊微红。

“呃，我不是在跟踪你什么的，老兄。”他也不是很确定Dean会不会相信他，“我只是打算去图书馆，然后看到了你，就忍不住跟你来这儿了。”

Dean没有责怪他，他不能因为一个巧合来指责Sam什么，EMF也一直没有任何动静，但他还是想试试数完台阶，看数完之后会不会发生什么奇怪的事，传说通常不会只是空穴来风。

“Sam，让我把台阶数完，就算是满足我的好奇心吧，反正我们已经锁定疑犯了不是么？”

Sam又走了几步走到Dean身边，“我跟你一起，我们从头开始数。”

Dean想叫Sam别傻了，却怎么也说不出话来，他像是被人掐住了脖子一样，徒劳地张着嘴点了点头。

无法拒绝，不想拒绝，不会拒绝。

“1,2,3,4……11,12.”Dean数出了12级台阶，而周围也并没有异动，他用力呼出一口气，也并没有出现温度突然下降的情况。

“13……”但Sam却没有和他一样停下，反而语气里满怀恐惧地念出了下一个数字，他的瞳孔瞪大，大手抓住了Dean的袖口，用力得几乎要将袖口上的扣子给拽下来，另一只手指着台阶，像是想要把那多出来的一级台阶指给Dean看。

Dean甩了甩手，想让Sam别闹了，他演的不错。但是Sam并没有恢复正常露出恶作剧的笑容，他仍旧惊恐而认真地看着台阶，像抓着救命稻草一样死死拽着Dean的衣服。

“Sam？Sam？”Dean终于察觉到不对，他转身捧着Sam的脸拍打，想要将他从恐慌中拉出来，眼睛四下寻找，看看是不是真的出现了什么Sam从未了解过的超自然力量。

什么都没有，周围仍旧一片静谧，微冷的夜里连虫鸣都没有分毫。

“见鬼的！”Dean继续拍打Sam的脸颊，“Sam，快醒醒，该死的醒过来，Sammy！”

他太慌乱了，以至于不自觉地喊出了那个深刻在心里多年的名字，即使明知眼前的人并不是他心里心心念念了多年的人。

根据他的判断，Sam应该是陷入了自己的幻觉，他的眼里看到的全都是意识里收到的暗示，他数出了13级台阶，之后还看到了不知道对他来说多么恐怖的场面。

“你继续让他呆在这里，那孩子就会被自己的幻想吓死了。”清冷又带着一丝幸灾乐祸的声音打破了这片寂静，Bally医生仍然穿着医生服，走到了两个人面前。

Dean掏出了自己的枪，指着医生。

“是你，是你让Sam陷入幻觉，而之前的谋杀案也是你做的。我已经查到你妹妹的事了。”Dean用了陈述句，他的左手架着Sam，右手举枪对着Bally。这不算很容易，Sam是个比他还要高大的男人，好在他早年和父亲John一起猎魔的时候，用比现在更加瘦小的身体扶过受伤的John很多次，所以这对他举枪得影响也不是非常大。

Bally医生的双手插在白大褂的衣兜里，曲起双肘耸了耸肩膀，下午的时候他就知道自己已经暴露了，那个叫做Dean的FBI探员可不仅仅只是随便问问他。

“是我，不过你并没有证据，我说是我，别人也不会相信。”

没错，那个死去的女孩是自己从台阶上摔下来磕破了头失血过多而死，而疯了的男学生，他的证词已经没有任何价值。这也是Dean到目前为止还没有报警的原因。

“你觉得你这是在给你妹妹报仇吗？”Sam的声音从Dean耳边传来，他似乎已经恢复了镇静，没有刚才失态得恐慌。

看样子医生浅显的催眠只会让幻觉持续一小阵子。

“你觉得你是正义的，因为你惩罚那些和你妹妹观点不一样的学生？在他们毫不自知的情况下，让他们走向死亡。”Sam此刻变得完全得凌厉和冷静，那在他针对的一方看起来近乎残忍。Dean知道Sam能成为一个非常非常好的律师。

“我妹妹的做法是对的！她从一开始就是对的，而人类，人类只会带来伤害和破坏！”Bally医生不知道是被这样的Sam吓到了，还是因为对方提到了他妹妹而如此激动，他脸颊涨得通红，眼眶里也迸出鲜红的血丝，在月光下清晰可见，面目狰狞。

“Tina从上了医学院之后就给我写信，她反对那些医学课对尸体的破坏，还有那些动物实验，那些都是错的。”Bally的声音变得怪怪的，Dean又握紧了手里的枪。

“但那不是她趁着晚上没有人的时候破坏尸体，并且把福尔马林洒在台阶上的理由。”Sam指了指自己面前的台阶，确信无疑的只有12级，“她以为用这个方式可以吓到校方，让他们停止使用尸体教授解剖课，但她的所作所为还没有引起校方的重视，就不慎在这些撒满了福尔马林的楼梯上滑倒，摔破头骨死亡。”

“不是的！是那些医学院的学生害的！如果他们不用尸体教课，Tina就不会做那些事，她也不会死。”Sam的手伸到自己牛仔裤后面的口袋，摸索着按下录音。

“你刚才说他进了医学院之后就开始给你写信告诉你她的想法，你作为哥哥，没有及时开导她，向她说明那些课程和实验的必要性，而是不把那些当一回事，才是酿成悲剧的一部分原因。”

“说白了，你只是在推卸责任，不管是你妹妹Tina的，还是你自己的。”Sam的话音落下，Dean这才意识到：当Sam进入到他律师的状态，他可以变得有多残忍刻薄。

但这与Dean无关，因为Sam这是在针对坏人，针对邪恶的一方。换做是Dean，即使他不会用那些残酷的言语去刺伤对方，也绝对会冷嘲热讽，并且用自己的枪或者匕首给对方身上开两个洞。

“所以就是这样吗？Bally，催眠那些医学院的学生，让他们在来到这个台阶之后陷入幻觉，然后从楼梯上摔下来什么的。”Sam高大的身躯站在Dean面前，逆着月光直直地站立在那里，侧脸像是刀削笔划得一般坚毅，看起来就像个伟大的神祗。

“你觉得伤害那些用来教课，还有那么多价值的大体老师是不对的，但是谋杀一个活人，一个很可能未来会成为医生行医救人的人却是正义的？”

“她们害死了Tina！”Bally看起来已经疯了，他朝Sam怒吼着，就像一只下一秒就会扑向自己猎物的凶兽。

Sam又朝前走了几步，压迫感山一样向Bally袭去，让他的双手开始颤抖。

“不，害死Tina的是她自己和你，从一开始就是。而你不止害死了你妹妹，你还害了几个学生，还害得那些本来会在医学事业上有所贡献的大体老师变得没有价值。”

“不，不是这样的。都是医学生和医学院的错！他们害死了Tina！”Bally大叫着扑向Sam，枪响之后不过2分钟，警察就到了现场。

这可跟平时一切都完事之后警察才到有点不一样。

Dean收起自己的枪，他刚才一枪只是打在了Bally的左腿上，阻止了对方继续走向Sam，而Sam则敏捷地抓住了Bally的双臂，一个左摔就将极度愤怒又悲伤的疑犯摔在了地上。

Sam把录下的对话给了警察，接着警察在楼梯旁边的后方还找到了一个地下室，因为入口隐蔽所以一直没人发现。打开地下室入口的门时一股尸体腐臭的味道扑面而来，他们又在下面发现了三具尸体。

Bally医生利用催眠谋杀医学院学生，目的是为他当初意外死亡的妹妹报仇。而他的妹妹Tina，当初死亡的原因则是Tina为了能够恐吓校方停止使用大体老师教课和进行动物实验，在夜里将上课用的大体老师破坏，并且把残肢洒在教学楼外的地面上，又在台阶上倒上福尔马林。但在校方重视起这件事之前，她就不小心的在台阶上因为福尔马林而摔破头骨，当场死亡。

一个人为的，没有超自然力量的案子。在昨晚Sam查到了Bally医生和Tina的联系之后就真相大白，而这之前没有人查到只是因为没有人在意过那个“十三级台阶”的传说正是在Tina死后好几年，Bally医生进入斯坦福做校医之后才出现的。

Dean录完笔录的时候Sam还在一边等着他，他微笑着朝男人走去，绿眼睛在闪烁的警灯下一明一灭。

“不赖嘛，Sam。”Dean称赞地将拳头敲在Sam的肩头，不止是夸Sam得能言善辩，还有最后那一下左摔。

Sam似乎又恢复成他一开始认识的那样，他害羞地抓了抓自己的头发，脸上带着不好意思的笑容，好像Dean的称赞不值得一样，两个酒窝小而深地印在脸上，让他看起来像个刚满二十的小男孩。

“没人受伤就好，枪响的时候吓死我了。”他看起来像是惊魂未定一样拍了拍自己的胸口，后怕像潮水般涌了上来，Bally出现之前他看到的幻觉，还有和Bally面对面的对峙。

他在幻觉中看到一个女孩，黑色的头发海藻一般披散在她的肩上，蓝色的眼珠里都是仇恨的光芒，源源不断的鲜血从她的后脑留下，浸过脖颈，沾湿纯白色的医生服。

他没告诉Dean，他有些后悔刚才自己被吓成那个样子，那让他觉得失态。Dean本来就已经有点把他当小孩子了，他不需要Dean再觉得他是个胆小鬼。

但Dean的称赞让他得到了些安慰，比他看到自己全A的成绩单，拿到全额奖学金还有律所的邀请信还要觉得开心和安慰。

就像他花费所有精力去取得的那些成绩，在Dean对他一句称赞面前微不足道。那让他飘飘欲仙，让他像是抽了曾经只尝试过一次的大麻一样兴奋又幸福。

但案子破了，这意味着什么他在刚才枪响的刹那就想到了。

Dean要离开了。

案子破了就离开，从来不在某一个地方过久的停留。这是Dean一开始就告诉过他的，无可避免。

他们站在黑色的Imapla前，Sam不需要Dean送他回去，Dean也没有这个意思。

但Sam还想挽留，而Dean想要告别。

“我……”

“呃……”

两个人同时开口，心里却实实在在得不知道自己想说什么，只能欲言又止。

Dean不擅长告别。他一生中和很多很多人告别过，但那些告别都来得太快又十分痛苦，他选择沉默，把那些告别的痛苦咽下去，闭上眼睛离开，将那些折磨他的情感抛到脑后，就像他当初都没来得及跟Mary告别一样。

就像他从来没跟Sammy告别一样。他闭着眼睛，把Sammy推出那个危险的世界，从此再也不踏足Sammy所在的州，没有相见，自然不会有别离。

“你明天什么时候走？我去送你。”Sam注意到Dean脸上的痛苦，他不知道是自己让他太为难还是其他什么，但是他真的不希望哪怕有一丝可能是他让Dean露出了那副痛苦挣扎的表情，所以他率先说。

他知道自己在故作洒脱，但是除此之外他不知道该怎么办。他习惯了顺其自然，所以他不知道要怎么挽回。

Dean抹了把脸，“嗯，大概快中午的时候吧，我大概得睡个懒觉了，已经熬了好几天。”

他的疲惫显现在脸上，眼睛里也不再是和以往解决了案件之后得轻松，反而溢满了不舍和沉重。曾经那种案子解决之后他要大睡三天，然后大吃大喝一顿再睡两个姑娘的想法并不能愉悦到他。

“好，那么我们明天可以一起吃个早午餐。”

Dean点头却没有再开口，他注视着Sam，将少年的轮廓印在心里：那双湿漉漉的眼睛，那两个可爱得像装满了所有幸福的酒窝，那双单薄的嘴唇和那头乱糟糟却让他更加可爱的头发。

他坐在Impala里看着Sam朝自己公寓的方向走去，高大的身影渐渐变小成一抹模糊的黑色线条，最后隐没在月亮照不到的地方。

Dean就像是一个在送弟弟回学校的兄长，长久地坐在车里张望着，像是想要永不分离，像是在等对方回过头给他一个调皮的微笑，像是有什么东西不一样了。


	12. Chapter 12

Dean又做了那个梦，那个每隔一两个月他就会梦到的梦。

梦里他从劳伦斯的家里下楼，Mary正在厨房做早餐，他闻到煎饼和枫糖浆的香气，妈妈站在晨光里，金发闪耀几乎刺痛了他的眼睛。

他和爸爸妈妈坐在一起吃早餐，餐桌上还有第四个人，他就坐在Dean旁边，Dean却从头到尾也没有转过头去看他的脸，也没有听见爸爸妈妈叫他的名字，但他们在交谈，聊到了学校里的课程和足球队。

早餐之后，John问Dean要不要练车，因为他下周就得去考驾照了，父亲要看看他的技术怎么样。

Dean信心十足，对父亲那辆黑色的Impala更是爱不释手。他开着车带着John在家门前的马路上开了一圈，还开去了他的学校，那里正在放假所以也没什么人，等他顺利完美地将车子停回自家门口的车道上时，得到了John的称赞。

“完美降落，好儿子。”父亲的声音平静而欣慰，愉快里充满了珍视。

Dean得意地笑了，他爱怜地抚摸着Impala的方向盘，猜测等自己拿到驾照之后也许就能得到这辆棒透了的车。

“让我也开一次吧，拜托了。”可怜兮兮的声音从后座传来，带着青少年变声期得尖锐怪异。

每一次Dean的梦到了这里，他才能第一次听见他弟弟的声音，陌生，尖锐，青涩。他想回过头看他，最终每次都是打开车门，听见John拒绝他弟弟，再揽着他的肩膀走进家门，他会向Mary炫耀他刚才把车开得有多棒。

他从来没有看见过他弟弟的脸，梦醒后Dean猜测，大概是因为他的确不知道他弟弟现在长成了什么样子，也不知道他弟弟的声音听起来到底是什么样子，他对Sammy一无所知。

这一次，Dean依旧试着回头，他试着去看那张脸，看Sammy是不是跟他一样有绿色的眼睛，零碎的雀斑，是不是和他12岁时一样脸上冒着几个难看的青春痘。

这次他回过了头，看见的却不是他弟弟。

Sam，Sam Wesson。

 

Dean没有如愿睡个懒觉，在梦到了刚刚好的时候，他被恰到好处的手机铃声吵醒。

他还不太清醒，昨晚睡前他喝了不算少数的威士忌和整整两打啤酒，他把这错归咎于当时电视上正在放的《追梦赤子心》。宿醉令他头痛，他捂着太阳穴呻吟，另一只手摸起就放在床头柜上的电话，然后他清醒了。

“又出事了，Dean。”Sam尽量掩饰着语气里得欣喜。他不该欣喜，这分明是个坏消息，又一个人在案发地点出了事，早上他醒来时就看见了更多来到学校的警车，校方的领导也来了，出事的是昨晚最后离开教学楼的警察。

还是一样的死亡方式：从楼梯上倒摔下来，后脑勺在楼梯棱上磕破。当时他的其他同事已经全都离开，而Bally也已经被带走。

抛开对死者的同情，对案件得担忧，Sam感到欣喜。因为又有人出事，意味着Dean不会立刻离开。这想法有些阴暗，但他不知道自己还能用什么方法请求Dean留下。

当然，这案子当然不是他做的，他想这只是命运给予他的更多的机会，让他跟Dean能有更多的时间相处，而不是在Dean觉得跟他分开也无所谓，把Sam当做生命里一个再普通不过的过客之时，就和Dean再也不见。

这是Sam第一次看见Dean穿着西服的样子，蓝色的布料，剪裁合体的西服，白色的衬衫配上红色的领带，让他看起来像个精英人士。而不是Sam第一晚见到他时的混混模样，也不是Sam后来见到得风尘仆仆。

Sam开心地笑着走向Dean，那么自然地将手里另一杯咖啡递给Dean，然后退了开去。

“早安，Sam。”

“早安，咖啡里加了些解酒药，你不要觉得味道奇怪。“Sam叮嘱道，“你先过去忙。”他觉得自己现在像是高中时候那个喜欢他的女拉拉队长一样，懂事地把事先准备好的饮料递给自己喜欢的男生，然后乖巧地退到一边，让他完成自己的工作。

Dean冲他点了点头，为Sam得体贴而感到浑身温暖。多数时候他都是顶着宿醉后疼得想要爆炸的头，急匆匆地到便利店买一杯速溶咖啡，然后赶往案发地点。没有人为他准备任何东西，也没有人关心他是不是不舒服。他从来都是一个人。

Sam因为只是学生而被拦在警戒线之外，Dean在向昨晚已经见过的警官打过招呼之后，向台阶下还没有被运走的尸体走去。

空气中飘散着浓郁的福尔马林得味道，还有一些残肢碎肉被洒在附近，那些肢体看起来都已经经过了长久地浸泡，在露天的环境里放了大半夜之后，已经出现了青紫色的尸斑。

这个现场看起来就像是当初Tina死时的场景。Dean去警局档案室看过Tina Bally死亡现场的采证照片，和眼前的场景几乎一模一样，除了尸体变成了一个穿着警服的，高大强壮的男人。

Dean查看周围时警察搬走了结束取证的尸体，他们看起来都很愤慨又悲伤。Dean猜测在案发后，他们第一时间审问了Bally医生，而对方肯定也不是这个案子的凶手。就算他可以在不经意间催眠那个最后落单的警察，但是那些残肢和浓烈的福尔马林气味，都不可能是他的杰作。

Dean四下看了看，几乎只有他还留在警戒线里，警察那边过来的头已经被校方请走，大概是那些官僚们有些事情要协商。只有Sam还双手插兜，皱着眉头站在警戒线外，看着Dean得一举一动。

Dean背对着Sam，敞开西装的前襟，EMF在他踏上楼梯地第一步就开始疯叫，嗡鸣声在他的衣服口袋里被压到最低，但却告诉了Dean一个事实：这里的确有鬼魂出现过。

他向剩下的警官道了别，然后走向Sam。

“早午餐怎么样？”Dean朝他举了举自己手里那杯所剩不多的咖啡。

Sam像条得到了肉骨头的小狗一样忙不迭地点头答应，他领着Dean朝餐厅的方向走去，不时用眼角的余光偷瞄着就走在他旁边的Dean。

“所以这次的凶手会是谁呢？”Sam用叉子戳了一颗青豆放进嘴里，漫不经心地问。

“没头绪，有可能是模仿犯吧。”Dean当然清楚这不可能是模仿犯的作品，但是他也不可能就直白地告诉Sam：其实凶手是Tina的鬼魂。

这个说法太过耸人听闻，而他也会暴露自己。他救下来的受害人倒不是没有知道真相的，应该说大多数都知道了这个世界上有超自然力量的存在。但那都是在受害人确实受到或者即将受到鬼魂伤害时，Dean才不得不表明身份，才会坦白一切。

又不是说随便什么人都能够在没有亲眼目睹的情况下毫无理由地相信他。有一部分人甚至在亲眼所见之后都不敢相信自己的眼睛。

Sam只是因为好奇心，因为他——想到这里Dean抿了抿嘴——才对这个案子有了兴趣，并且可以说是比他还先弄清楚了案子的原委，所以他不该知道那些真相。

Dean不想Sam知道真相。他知道这个男人已经26岁，是个就读于斯坦福法学院的天才，他不是什么天真单纯什么都不懂的小孩，但Dean不想让他知道真相。知道那些黑暗里有什么，知道Dean的生活里每天充斥着什么，知道这个世界上除了人为之外的可怕邪恶。

如同他4岁的时候就不想Sammy跟他和父亲一起踏上猎魔道路一样，他也不想这个Sam，这个总是让他想到他弟弟的男人，这个甚至对只是FBI的他有好感的男人，知道他真实的职业是什么。

想要把他挡在自己身后，用充满枪油和皮革的气息护住他，用手里的武器保护他。

“也许吧，不过昨晚看到的幻象真的蛮吓人的，如果当时我站在台阶上，可能也会被吓得摔倒。”Sam不以为然地点头，看起来却仍旧在思考。

他知道Dean在敷衍他，昨晚警方抓走了Bally医生，同时查看了地下室，在将地下室里的尸体搬出之后，警方也给他们做完了笔录，所以根本不可能有一个所谓的模仿犯在那么短的时间内就出现在那里并且谋杀一个警察。

Dean是个经验丰富的FBI——Sam在脑海里给这个“FBI”划上问号，他不可能没有意识到Sam都能意识到的问题，所以Sam只能判定Dean在敷衍他。

或许他只是想要Sam不再牵挂这件案子，也不想再和Sam有所交集。想到Dean可能并不想和他有所交集，Dean也许讨厌他这个事实，他得忧郁都漫过头发梢了。

“你说什么？你看见的幻象是什么？”说者无心，但是Dean却提心吊胆起来，如果当时Sam看到的幻象不止是幻象呢？如果当时Tina的鬼魂就已经出现在了那里，而他因为Bally校医的出现而忽视了种种迹象呢？

Tina看见了Sam针对她哥哥，那些近乎刻薄冷酷地指控，严厉残酷地逼问，Tina的下一个目标会不会是Sam？

“呃……就，大概是Tina死时那里的样子吧。福尔马林在地上像是小溪一样往下留，四周散着断肢残腿，Tina站在第13级台阶上，穿着的医生服被后脑勺流出来的血浸透。”不知道是Sam的记忆力太好，还是那个画面太过恐怖，让他在看了之后那幅画面还深深地印在他的脑海里。

女生眼睛里的仇恨，浓郁的鲜血，四散的残肢，Sam只要一回想起来，就忍不住打一个寒噤。

“见鬼的，吃完饭跟我去趟警局。”Dean对这事儿有不好的预感，而令人担忧得是他在这方面的预感一向都是对的。

Bally交代了他催眠后被催眠的人会看见什么。他已经锒铛入狱，昨晚Sam的一番言辞更是让他颓丧地意识到当年妹妹的死，他自己也有一份责任。由于只学了较为浅显的催眠，被催眠者只是脑海中会出现他自己最害怕的场景，通常都是一些血腥暴力的场景，有时候可能仅仅只是被害人在恐怖片里看到过的画面。

“我……我没有想象过，也没有看过那样的场景。”Dean在警局把Tina的照片拿给Sam看，Sam确定他昨晚看到的就是那个女孩，而在这之前他并没有看过Tina的照片。

Sam的脸上全无血色，他联想到了一些不太对劲的东西，他不是无神论者，但也从来没有想过这个世界上可能真的存在一些恐怖片上才会出现的生物。

“该死，Sam。”Dean颓败地敲了敲桌子，那个女鬼已经缠上了Sam，在她目睹了Sam那么对她哥哥之后，在Sam口口声声说着尸体教学和动物实验都不是问题的时候。

“Dean，那些……只是幻觉对吧？”他不确定地问，但Dean的表情已经说明了一切。

Dean的手指摩挲过自己的嘴唇，每当他不知道该怎么进行接下来的话题就会无意识地做这个动作。

“Sam，这也许有点匪夷所思。”他翻了个白眼，他该怎么委婉地说，“这个世界上是有鬼魂存在的。不止是鬼魂，狼人，吸血鬼，还有很多其他的超自然力量都是存在的。”

这些话简直就像讽刺，就在几个小时前他还在疾声厉色地告诫自己不能让Sam知道这些，结果几个小时之后他就不得不把这整个一个恐怖黑暗的新世界摆在Sam面前，让这个男孩知道这个世界上有那么多未知的邪恶。

“Dean，这不好笑，虽然你开的玩笑总是很好笑，但是这个不好笑。”Sam不是不相信Dean，他是不敢相信。而Dean表现得，表现得就像他早就知道了那些，而且对那些东西毫无畏惧，这不好笑。

“我没有在开玩笑，Sam。你看过我的双筒枪了，那里面装的不是能杀人的子弹，而是盐弹，那是用来驱散鬼魂的。”Dean咬牙切齿地说，然后他压低声音，“我不是FBI，我其实是个猎人，专门猎杀超自然力量的猎人。”

“你……什么？猎人？”

“没错，猎魔人，我找到奇怪的案子，然后出发，抓到怪物杀了它，然后离开。”他说得轻描淡写，但只有他自己知道这背后是多少次与死神擦肩而过，这带给他多少深浅不一，轻重不定的伤口。只有他自己知道这生活有多糟。

Sam长久地张着嘴说不出话来，他怀疑过Dean的FBI身份，也猜测过Dean究竟是做什么工作才会常年漂泊，他看起来像个混混却又会去图书馆查资料，甚至还懂古老晦涩的拉丁语。

但他没想过Dean是个猎魔者，这个他从前甚至不知道它存在的职业。一个人怎么会选择那样的生活，选择踏上这样的道路，选择和那些邪恶的怪物拼杀。

但这是Dean。

那个笑着向他讲述那些旅途趣事的Dean，即使他可能隐去了那些故事中涉及到的超自然力量；那个轻佻地坐在他的位置旁边，替他擦掉嘴角啤酒泡沫的男人；那个一手举枪一手扶着他和罪犯对峙的人。他喜欢的那个人，二十多年来他最渴望的人，也是现在将自己最大的秘密告诉了自己的人。

自己寻找可能是超自然力量所为的案子，自己调查，自己面对那些普通人可能一生都不会面对的恐怖邪恶。

那是怎样的伟大和孤独？

眼前的男人看起来无比强大，而他也的确是，刚强，坚毅。Sam能从他那双好看的绿眼睛里看到坚定，但那里面还有更深，更柔软的情绪在流淌。

“你一定很孤独。”这句话的每一个单词，都像是有自己的意识一样从Sam嘴里说出来，等他说完看见Dean惊恐地瞪大的双眼时，才意识到自己说了什么。

Dean傻了。眼前的人没有因为他得坦白而惊慌；也没有害怕地询问自己应该怎么办；更没有起身离开，把Dean当做胡言乱语的神经病。他面对过无数知道真相的人们会做出的举动，唯独没有面对过Sam这样的。

你一定很孤独。一字一句小锤子一样敲在Dean心里，好像这小锤子敲开了他心上的一把锁，那把锁里锁着的是将近三十年的无助、委屈、痛苦，还有孤独。

他曾孤身一人坐在驾驶座上开着车，穿行过被称为全美最孤独公路的50号公路上，他在那条路上跋涉了两天一夜，除了道路旁的自助加油站，他连一个鬼影都没有看见；他曾住遍全美大部分汽车旅馆，每每一个人躺在一张窄小的单人床上，听着走道里有时是情侣有时是醉汉的喧闹声，而他只能看到黑洞洞的房间，和窗沿上雪白的盐线；他曾捧着特大桶的爆米花在电影院观看一场无人问津的旧电影，他独自欢呼时爆米花撒了满地，像一场最盛大也最孤独的狂欢。

他本来有家人，他本来有爸爸，妈妈，还有一个六个月大的小弟弟。但一个恶魔地降临让他失去了这所有的一切，让他被父亲引领着走上了猎魔的道路。没有人关心他累不累，更没有人关心他孤不孤独。

所有得无助都被弹药填满；所有得委屈都被鲜血洗刷；所有得痛苦都需要用复仇来偿还；而所有得孤独，他已经学会了习惯。

习惯不代表就会喜欢，当有人用那种极端地在意语气提到它，当那个男孩像是自己经历了那些痛苦和孤独一样询问他，他才如同化脓的伤疤一下子被撕开一样被剧痛袭扰。

Sam Wesson。有可能叫Sam的人都是他命里的劫，他在幼时送走了一个，却又在现在迎来了一个。无可奈何，无法言说。


	13. Chapter 13

Sam突然慌乱了起来，担心自己是不是再次冒犯到了Dean。他有什么资格去询问Dean是不是觉得孤独，Dean又为什么要告诉他。

“对不起，我不是……”

“好了，我得回趟旅馆拿点东西，你现在得跟我呆在一起，好吗？不知道她什么时候就会出现了。”Dean打断了他，并不想在Sam冒犯的问题上多做停留，现在确定了Sam会是Tina的下一个目标，他得尽快做好准备。

在警局查到了埋葬Tina的墓地，在天刚黑下来的时候，Dean就载着Sam急匆匆的赶到了半山的公墓。当着Sam的面打开Impala的后备箱，男人不知道是惊讶还是兴奋地“哇哦”了一声。

Dean给了他一个白眼，自己都被鬼魂缠上了还有心情对他的武器发出惊叹，这种人怎么会是斯坦福法学院的天才。

他将自己的M1911别在后腰，又在几把平时不怎么用的手枪里挑出了一把金牛座M92F递给Sam。

“会用吗？我记得你说去靶场玩过射击。”Dean有些担心，面前这个家伙拿笔肯定厉害无比，但枪在他手里会怎么样还真不知道。

“我保证不会让它走火。”爱惜地摸了摸手里的枪，枪被保养得很好，看来就算平时不怎么使用，Dean也会定期给每一把枪做保养。

折叠小刀放在牛仔裤的后口袋，匕首放在上衣外套的内口袋，盐弹装满了几个衣兜，Dean一手拿着双筒猎枪，一手抓着铲子抗在肩上带着Sam走向了墓地。

“所以，这就是你平常的生活，全副武装出现在没有人影的墓地？”Sam用手电照向一个个墓碑，寻找着Tina Bally的墓穴。

“差不多吧，这是最简单的活儿，通常你只需要知道鬼魂是谁，挖出它的尸体，然后撒盐放火烧掉就可以了。”Dean不以为然地耸了耸肩，“盐弹对鬼魂很有用，他们怕盐，但是打在人身上却不会有事。”

“那不那么简单的呢？”

“好吧，有时候可能是女巫，我讨厌她们，真的。”他们找到了墓穴，Dean将双筒猎枪放在地上，然后站到墓碑后面开始用铲子铲土。

如果可以他真的不想让Sam跟着他一起来到墓地，让Sam看着他做这些工作。但是担心Sam的心情占了上风，如果让Sam一个人呆在公寓，不知道什么时候Tina就会出现，把Sam带在身边，至少在他烧了尸体之前，能够确保Sam不会出什么事。

挖到两尺的时候Sam提议帮忙，Dean倒也没有反对，从坑里出来就把铲子递给了Sam，看着那个大个子不太熟练的开始挖墓穴。

“吸血鬼，吸血鬼真的是像暮光之城里那样的吗？”Sam额头上都是细小的汗珠，一些挥洒起来的泥土也沾在了他的额头上，他不在乎地抹了一把，然后继续向下挖。

Dean喝了一口啤酒——他刚才跑回车里拿过来的两瓶，撇着嘴冲Sam摇头，眼神里全是不赞同的轻蔑。

“太傻了伙计，《暮光之城》？你真的看了那种垃圾？”他将另一瓶啤酒递给Sam，让Sam喝了一口之后又帮他放到一边，“他们怕光，有点，但不是很害怕。死人血对他们来说像麻醉剂，至于杀他们，用刀把脑袋砍下来就成了。”

“真够血腥的。”Sam评价道。

棺材终于露了出来，还剩最后几铲就能打开棺材盖，Dean招呼着Sam从坑里爬出来，打开棺材盖和烧尸体这种事还是他自己来，尸臭可不是谁都受得了的“美妙”味道

Sam从坑里爬出来之后，周围突然起了一些变化。风吹过墓地的树叶发出哗啦的响声；Dean深深呼出一口气，因为骤降的温度全都变成了白色的水汽；Sam突然像是被什么东西捆缚住了脖子一样向后摔了下去。

“她来了，Sam！”

不需要Dean告诉Sam，此时女生的鬼魂正压在他的身上，双手掐着他的脖子，让他无法呼吸。

心跳像是擂鼓一般快要跳出喉咙，Sam能够看见鬼魂的样子，女生的双眼仇恨地盯着他，近的他都能够数清那双可怖的眼睛里红色的血丝。他伸手想要将鬼魂推开，却根本碰不到对方的身体。

一把盐飞洒在他身上，鬼魂在他眼前消散。

“还好吗？”Dean迅速跳进坑里，用铲子挖出最后几铲土，不确定刚被打散的鬼魂多久之后会再出现。

“不，不太好。”Sam咳嗽着揉着脖子，因为长时间的憋气而面色发紫，“那太可怕了，她的眼睛。”

“别怕，马上就能搞定她。”Dean安慰道，一手打开了棺材盖，尸臭扑面而来，让他挥舞手掌散开面前的气息，气温似乎在一刹那降得更低，Dean回过头看向Sam，并没有看到Tina。

但Sam却突然从坐着的地上站了起来，扑向Dean抓住了他的肩膀，用了极大的力气一把将Dean从墓穴里抓了出来。

“不是我的错，是你们害死我的。”Sam嘴里念念有词，他榛绿色的眼睛里只有一片空洞，捏起拳头就往Dean的脸上揍了一拳。

Sam被鬼魂操控了。Dean反应过来，伸手想要拿到他的双筒猎枪，但他的身体被Sam紧紧压住，他的身材在Sam面前没有丝毫优势，只能徒劳的用手指抓趴着地面，尽力去够他的猎枪。

“住手，Sam。”他尽量撑起身体，想要将Sam从自己身上推下去，索性收回在抓猎枪的手，用力捏住之前Sam在精神病院受伤的手臂，在Sam吃痛略有松懈时，双手抓住Sam的手腕一扭，再将Sam的双手向上一推，出于惯性，Sam整个人都向上移动。趁着这个空隙，Dean将Sam推倒在自己面前，就地一滚抓住了猎枪，用猎枪对准了Sam。

“哥哥，那些不是我的错。”Tina借Sam的口说着，Sam脸上的表情变得受伤而惊惧。

Dean几乎因为那句“哥哥”而动摇，他将猎枪更紧的握在手里，“可能会让你有点痛，但这样你才不会死，忍着点，Sam。”

盐弹让Sam痛的呻吟，也让他从控制中恢复清醒，捂着不知道肋骨是不是断了的胸口，挣扎着从地上坐起来。

Dean已经用最快的速度将盐洒进了棺材里，两三次之后打火机才被打燃，尸体烧起来的时候空气里飘散出浓烈的福尔马林味道，还有女鬼凄厉渗人的尖叫。

Dean喘息着走到Sam面前，抓起他的肩膀让Sam可以站起来靠在他肩上。Sam看着他，胸口疼痛脸上却带着笑容，“最简单的工作，哈？”

“没事了，Sammy。”Dean扶着他，一只手摸了摸被Sam打破的嘴角和泛起青紫的侧脸，不以为意地看了Sam一眼。

那个“Sammy”脱口而出，那个独属于他弟弟的昵称，那个被他置于心口舌尖夜夜呼唤却多年来不曾真的从他的嘴里叫出的名字，明知这个Sam不是他弟弟，还是忍不住叫他：Sammy。

他知道这不是Sammy他查过了，从他来到这里的第一晚，Sam让他想到Sammy开始，他就忍不住去查了。Sam Wesson的出生证明，毕业证书，还有一堆各种各样的获奖证书。

但他还是那样叫了，像是为了安慰。

 

Dean将Sam丢在了他公寓的沙发上，感叹自己能够把他从车里弄上楼，完全是因为刚才体内的肾上腺素还没有完全褪去，回到楼下拿出Impala里的急救物品，Dean熟练的开始帮Sam包扎。

“你做这个很熟练。”Sam舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，眼睛看着Dean正在往他手臂上缠白色纱布的手。

那双常年握枪带着老茧的手，擅长摆弄枪械也能够飞舞起来查询案件资料，对于包扎更是得心应手。Sam知道那意味着什么。

Dean同意的点头，“我能说什么，Sam，这是份危险的工作。”

他像是想要吓退Sam，吓退这个想要跟他有所交集的少年。当Sam看过他真实的生活，那些真实的伤口和鲜血，大概就会选择逃离，而放弃对他那些无谓的跟随。

“这是份伟大的工作。”Sam不赞同地说。

Dean给了他一个白眼，转身站起来走向那个开放式的小厨房，一股不明所以的怒气正在他体内蹿升，让他想要砸些什么东西，大喊大叫。

“这就是一团糟，Sam。”Dean将从冰箱里拿出的啤酒放在餐桌上，玻璃瓶在上面发出清脆的响声，Sam仍然专心的注视着他。

“你知道这意味着什么吗？大学生。吃油腻的垃圾食品，睡肮脏的汽车旅馆，喝劣质恶心的咖啡，从一个州到另一个州，一条公路开到另一条公路，一个小镇跑到另一个小镇。只有我一个人，还有那些混乱、暴力和无序，以及那些隐藏在黑暗里的恶魔，从不知道什么地方跑出来等着把我撕成碎片。”

“我不在乎这个工作是不是伟大，从来没想过。你根本不明白，这不是人过的日子。”Dean的手紧捏着啤酒瓶，Sam在昏黄的灯光下能够看到他用力泛白的指节，他不确定Dean是不是哭了，但是他能听见他声音哽咽，语气愤怒。

“但你还是选择了做这个。”Sam平静地回答他。

Dean终于抬起头来，他看向Sam，脸上的笑容苍白无力，他强撑着，强撑着不在少年面前崩溃，“我没得选择，Sam，你不明白。我的生活，只有这些。鲜血，暴力这些狗屎的，我跑遍了美国，却连一次想去的沙滩都没去过。你昨天说的那些，你去附近玩的那种小假期，我从来没有。因为我知道黑暗里可能有什么，而我不能停下来。”

“那就试试。”

“你说什么？”

“我说，试试停下来，就算是猎人也该有个假期，就算是警察，FBI都有休假的权利。”Sam站起来，走到Dean面前站定，“你不可能救每一个人，你得要照顾好你自己。放个假怎么样，就试着多呆几天，或许我们可以来个小旅行，就一两天，像个猎人周末什么的。”

“Sam……”

“求你了，Dean，就当是你划伤我的赔礼，好吗？”Sam在短短几天内已经掌握了对付Dean的致命技巧，他双手合十，用他那双小狗眼可怜兮兮地看着Dean，包扎着白色纱布的手臂还在Dean眼前晃悠。

Dean做了一个被冒犯的表情，但是他的坚持已经松动，Sam就是能够看出来。

“嘿，我那是在救你。”

“那就当是我谢谢你的救命之恩好了，请你度假。”Sam乖巧地接话，打开一瓶啤酒碰了碰Dean的。

Dean低下头笑，想着自己该说什么，Sam高大的身影完全将他笼罩在阴影里，身上还带着的泥土与植物的气味让他思考不能。

“你就是怎么都有话对吧？”他抬起头看向Sam，心里知道自己已经妥协。

两个人的视线相对，昏黄的灯光映照出Dean金绿色的眼睛深处流淌着的那些温柔的情绪，Sam全部一览无余。

太近了，等Dean惊觉两个人的距离太近了时，Sam的吻已经铺天盖地地落在了他的唇上。

单薄的嘴唇盖上来，带着小心翼翼地试探，见Dean没有躲闪，一只大手随即握住了他的后颈，吻开始加深，舌尖也闹腾着伸出来舔舐那双比寻常女人还要丰润性感的嘴唇，轻微用力的打开双唇，舌头缓慢地舔过每一颗紧闭的牙齿，像是在耐心的敲门，等待着对方的开启。

Sam感到Dean的双臂抓住了他外套的前襟，不禁露出一个得逞得细小笑容，唇舌不断的挑逗，妄图勾起面前这个人的渴望，想让对方也为他沉醉痴迷。

有什么嘈杂的声音突然闯入，Dean反应了好一会儿才回忆起来那是自己的手机铃声，稍微不舍又用了点力才推开了Sam，他掏出手机转过身，才躲开了和Sam尴尬的对视。

电话是父亲打来的，无非是询问他案子办得怎么样了，又告诉了他自己最近解决的案子。知道Dean这边的案子已经解决之后，John听起来心情不错，他随意地告诉Dean，找到下一个案子之后告诉他一声，随即挂断了电话。

“好的，长官。”Dean答应了他，然后挂断了电话。

转过身，Sam疑惑又严肃地看着他，“长官？”

“呃……就是我老爸。”

“什么样的老爹会让自己儿子管自己叫长官啊？”

“Sam……”Dean声音里带着警告，他纵容了Sam很多事，但还没有纵容到让对方来质疑John的程度。

“不好意思，只是……我觉得有点太严厉了。”Sam立刻软下了语气，发现自己刚才的冒犯。

“没事，我先回旅馆了。”Dean将手机放回裤子口袋，忍着没有去挠一挠Sam失望地耷拉着的头。

Sam更懊恼了，刚才他已经和Dean接吻，甚至可能还有进一步的发展，他明显能够感觉到Dean对他也是渴望的，结果一个电话过来之后就毁了所有。

当然，不是说他只想着和Dean来一炮什么的，如果Sam想，他能够拥有一打床伴。但是，这是Dean。他想要Dean想要的恨不得立刻就将对方吞吃入腹，想要将对方操的下不了床，想要对方只属于而且永远只属于他。

这种强烈得渴望甚至吓到了他自己，他不知道自己是哪里出了问题，就像是Dean的出现激活了他身体里的某个程序一样，他只知道他想要他。

但是他不想只是和Dean上床，他喜欢——他爱这个男人。想要和他永远在一起，坐在他的副驾驶座，和他跑遍美国，听他说话，被他埋怨。

垂着头失望地将Dean送到门口，Sam兀自沉浸在自己失望地情绪之中，没有注意到Dean戏谑的表情。

“那么，你说的假期旅行，我们什么时候出发？”

Sam立刻抬起头来，榛绿色的眼睛刹那被光芒点亮，他抓住Dean的肩膀，兴冲冲地承诺：“明天我来旅馆找你，我们就出发！”

Dean点头答应了他，然后在给了他一个吻之后才离开了公寓。

Sam幸福得要飞起来了。

Dean是笑着离开公寓的，尽管他内心里还带着不确定得矛盾。他甚至不真的清楚自己到底想要什么。是立刻离开这里找一个新案子，忘掉发生在斯坦福的一切；还是听Sam的提议留下来，就是试试。

试试和普通人相处，试试停下脚步，试试和一个喜欢上他的可爱男人谈场恋爱。Dean确定他被Sam搞得有些昏头了。

但是，他想要这个。和一个有好感的人一起度假，对方只是个普通人但是却知道他的工作，对方知道他的工作也没有吓得跑开。这么多年，他几乎都快忘了和知道他工作的普通人相处是什么感觉。

他告诉自己，就让他试试，或许他能够得到，能够拥有一些他渴望的却不曾拥有的东西。


	14. Chapter 14

隔天一早，Dean还睡得稀里糊涂时就被Sam的敲门声吵了起来，前一晚他没有喝多少酒，甚至睡足了6个小时，那相当于普通人睡10几个小时了。

除了昨晚他刚到旅馆之后收到Sam问他可不可以再叫几个朋友一起旅行的短信之外，他对自己要和一群大学生一起去海滩旅行没有丝毫得认知，他甚至怀疑自己是不是真的清楚自己在干什么。

Sam站在房间门口，眼睛底下挂着两个又大又深的黑眼圈，眼睛里还充斥着一些血丝，明显一整晚都没睡。

睡眠不足并不能减少他的兴奋，他把为Dean带来的咖啡和吐司递给他，开始向Dean介绍他们的行程。

邀请Peter，Rex，Jessica还有Carol是Sam的主意，不是说他不想和Dean独处。但是从另一方面来说，Sam希望Dean能够感觉到和更多的普通人之间的交流，有男生也有女生，有沉稳的有活泼的。除了恋人之间的相处，还有拥有朋友是什么样的感觉。

在得到Dean的同意之后，他就开始联系他的朋友们，并着手计划这几天的行程。没想到Jess对这个提议非常动心，并且说她们家在美特尔海滩那边有一栋小别墅，不是特别大特别豪华，但非常适合他们去那边做一个短途旅行。

最终他们确定就去美特尔海滩。Peter有一辆7人座的厢型车，而Dean可以开着他的Impala。他的朋友们听见Sam提起Dean时都表现出了十二万分的好奇。

“是那天和你一起坐在酒吧那个男人？！”Jess在Sam解释完之后率先想起来，那天晚上她在跳舞间隙回到Sam桌前喝她的那杯龙舌兰时，桌前还有另一个男人，一个暗金色短发，漂亮的不可思议的男人。

Sam傻笑着点点头，想起他和Dean的相遇，他以为Dean只是个来寻求艳遇的混混。结果Dean变成了他的艳遇，他一生直到目前为止，最棒的一场艳遇。

4个人在用视讯交流，Sam发现屏幕有瞬间的停滞，突然意识到了什么。

“Jess，你在截屏是不是？”他故作严厉地问。

Jess倒也没打算隐瞒，她在另一头用调皮得夸张得语气说：“斯坦福法学院金童的傻笑照片，放到学校论坛一定立刻点击率破万，首页飘红。”

“你是个傻瓜。”Sam笑着吐槽她。

他感到幸福和满足。为他今晚亲吻了Dean，Dean终于信任了他，Dean告诉他真相并且愿意尝试和他一起待一段时间，并且去度假。也为了他有这么棒的朋友，热情又友善得长久地陪伴着他。

女孩用手指绕着自己卷曲的金发，眼睛里充满笑意的看着Sam。这个男人就像一团火，她从一开始就想要靠近他，成为他的朋友，甚至想要成为他的爱人。但是也许是他太清醒，太优秀。他永远知道自己要什么不要什么。而自己就是Sam并不渴望的那一个。

于是她让自己沉默下来，安静地呆在他身边，像是这样就足够温暖足够愉快。她也一直在期待，期待能有什么人能够让这个男人产生渴望，让这个男人不同寻常；但是她怀疑或许永远不会有这样一个人存在。

然后Dean出现了，她只与Dean有过一面之缘。那个时候她甚至不觉得Sam会去跟那个男人说话，但短短几天，他就让Sam脸上出现了那种傻气的，只有当一个人真的陷入了爱情时才会出现的愚蠢笑容。

Sam真得找到了他想要的那个人。

趁着Dean洗漱时，Sam将放在Peter车上的行李转移到了Impala的后座，并且以此为理由拒绝了他的4个朋友与他和Dean同车，4个人自然又是故作了一阵抱怨，说得Sam害羞得脸都红了才停止了调侃他。

Dean走到停车场就看见Sam和他的朋友们靠在车前聊天，那些普通青少年之间谈论的话题，他们谈论那些话题时的表情，都让Dean没有理由的感到尴尬却又向往。

他渴望着能够像他们一样，站在一起聊一些普通得不能再普通的话题。比如抱怨他喜欢的那支橄榄球队输了至关重要的一场比赛；吐槽某个明明很漂亮的女孩儿交了一个他觉得很难看的男朋友；又或者只是伸个懒腰表明自己睡眠不足。

因为他总不可能对着一群人说：噢，昨晚在墓地被一个鬼魂摔来摔去，现在我浑身痛得要死。也不可能说：上次我看橄榄球赛是刚好在比赛所在的镇上杀一窝狼人。他估计还没说完就会被Sam这几个朋友送去他前两天去过的精神病院了。

他沉默地走到他们中间，努力露出一个友好的笑容，想要将所有的不自在隐藏起来，他开始担心这11个小时的路程，他要怎么和Sam的朋友们交谈了。

“我们可以出发了，他们4个人一辆车，我们俩坐你的Baby。”Sam大笑着分配，然后手一一指过他的朋友，“Jess，Carol，Peter还有Rex。”

四个人朝Dean打了招呼，Dean也向他们问好，情绪里的紧张变得不再那么多。

Dean为Sam的体贴感到一阵温暖，因为Sam并不勉强Dean和他的朋友们交流，并且允许在11个小时的漫长车程里Dean只和他呆在一起。他知道这不是Sam的私心，如果是的话，这场旅行可以只有他们两个人。

Sam想要让Dean去享受，这种和普通人一起相处的过程。但他又不会步步紧逼让Dean和尚还陌生的人一起关在车里长时间的相处。让Dean疲于应付无法逃开的交流询问。

他们抓紧时间上了车，想要赶在12点前能在路上遇到第一个餐厅，并且能够尽量早的到达海滩。

开车之前Dean抓过后座叠好的毯子扔给Sam，在Sam疑惑地看着他时解释说Sam看起来很困的样子，大概他能在车上睡一会儿。

但Sam却露出高深莫测的笑容，好像Dean做了什么蠢事说了什么蠢话一样。

他们将车开离斯坦福，Peter的车跟在Dean的车后面。因为Sam说Dean对于公路旅行更有经验，天知道他只是想要握有随时在路上停下来的权利。因为如果让Peter他们在前面开，也许他们就不会在Sam想要停下来的时候停下来，而Dean却会选择听从他的建议。

车子开上没有铺沥青的土石路，摇摇晃晃地前进着，Sam有些困意，但又不想就这样睡过去。打开收音机的瞬间被里面《Back in Black》的摇滚乐吓得瞌睡全无，Dean露出得逞的笑容，手指在方向盘上敲打着节奏，得意地瞟了Sam一样。

Sam调小了声音，“这些太吵了。”他尽量中肯地说。

Dean又看了他一眼，给了他一个不屑一顾的表情，“司机选音乐，副驾驶闭嘴。”随后他伸手将音乐调大，对着嘴型应和着哼唱。

Sam几乎是宠溺的笑了，他摇了摇头之后将头转向窗外，他们就快穿过这片森林，将车开上一号公路。Dean毯子盖在他身上，他能从上面闻到枪油和皮革的味道，那就是这几天以来他认识Dean之后，Dean带个他的感觉。尖锐，硬朗，充满男子气概却又温暖安全。

 因为刚好从斯坦福出发走1号公路，沿途一侧全都是海，Sam得以一边听着海浪拍打礁石的声音，一边和Dean闲聊。

“第一次见到狼人是16岁的时候，我爸本来是要一个人去，但是那个巢穴里的狼人太多，他一时找不到帮手，于是我就去了。”Dean举起右手伸出食指，像是想要强调，又像是得意。

“但我犯了点错，一时疏忽，背上被狼人的爪子挠了一下，我爸伤得比我还重，于是我扶着他回到车里，然后开车把他和我自己送去医院。还告诉护士我们是去森林里打猎结果遇到了狼。”受伤的回忆就不是那么好了，特别是John那次比他伤得还要重，而这都是因为他的疏忽。

但Dean一向将自己身上的伤疤看做是一种荣耀。战士在战场上打仗，保家卫国，能够得到荣誉勋章；而他在面对一整个超自然力量的世界里打一场不知何时才会终结的战争，那些深浅不一的伤疤诉说着他是多么勇敢与坚强。那些伤疤见证了在怪物杀了他的妈妈，毁了他的家之后，他是多么努力的让自己成长，让自己强大。强大到有一天他可以为妈妈报仇，然后找回Sammy，他的弟弟Sammy。

“别说了，Dean。”Sam看着窗外的大海，蓝色的海洋边缘白色的浪花猛烈的撞击着海岸边的礁石，“不是这些。”

他的声音里透着显然的烦躁和怒意，听起来像是Dean刚才说的那些话冒犯到了他，而Dean自己却丝毫没有察觉。只是Sam感兴趣地问他关于那些怪物的事，他才开始说的。既然Sam已经知道他的职业，也没有——至少暂时还没有——表现出丝毫的害怕，那么他如果想要知道，Dean倒也不在乎把那些东西都告诉他。

反正这个家伙已经坐在了他的副驾驶座，用了他的枪，为他挡了刀，叫做Sam，甚至看起来还很喜欢他。那他也不介意跟他聊一些他生活的这些狗屎。

这不会花太久的时间。Dean是这样告诉自己的，一个成长生活一帆风顺的大学生，几乎是要风得风，要雨得雨的斯坦福法学天才，Dean知道对方对自己不会保持太久的兴趣。

猎魔的生活枯燥，乏味，甚至清贫。永远不会有Sam以后生活中会有的那些高档西装，装模作样和正常生活。一旦他了解Dean的生活越多，他就越会清醒地意识到他们两个根本就不可能是一个世界里的人。这样的话，两个人分开时场面就会好看些。

Sam颓丧地用一只手捂住眼睛，为自己突如其来得悲伤感到无力，他的眼眶发热，生怕再听Dean多说一句就会哭出来。

那些，Dean寥寥几句描述的那些生活，16岁的男孩儿面对一整窝强壮的，其中随便一个都能将他撕成碎片的狼人。在受伤之后还要扶着同样受伤的父亲回到车上，在16岁的年纪带着伤驱车到医院为2个人挂号，用着盗用的信用卡和伪造的身份。

别的孩子16岁的时候在干什么？他们不是盘着腿在电视前打游戏，就是满头大汗地在球场上玩各种球类运动。他16岁的时候又在干什么？看一本言辞晦涩的文学作品，中途母亲会端来各种各样的点心，并且夸赞他的用功。

那些普通人在正常的年龄做着普通的事。但是Dean，包括和Dean同样职业的人，他们在为这些普通人能够普通得活着受伤，甚至牺牲生命。

但Dean描述这些的口气，他描述的时候好像在形容一个陌生人的事，好像那些事并不是发生在他的身上，而他也不是感受到那些伤痛，身上留下伤疤的人。

好像自己一文不值。好像他的付出理所当然，而丝毫错误便不可原谅。

“好，如果你不喜欢，我们可以安静地呆着。”Dean仍然不以为意地耸了耸肩，Sam的反应令他不是滋味，不知道该窃喜还是该觉得受伤，只能面无表情地应付过去。

不，Sam不是不喜欢，他喜欢听Dean跟他讲他的生活，他不是要窥伺什么东西，他只是喜欢听Dean讲述他的故事。那让他了解Dean，也更多的了解Dean所处的世界，他觉得这样他们的距离就会近一些，再近一些，直到Dean不再顾虑。

他只是不喜欢Dean态度，仅此而已。

“你不能那么轻描淡写地说那些危险的事，因为你有可能死在那儿，而我甚至可能都没有机会认识你！”Sam觉得自己这几天情绪失控得越来越频繁，他甚至不想去仔细思考为什么，更不想花费心力去控制自己。

“但是我现在在这里，而你说的那些‘可能’都没发生。”Dean辩解道，“不然你想我怎么说，那些都过去了，过去就变成了故事，变成了历史。难道我应该像个小姑娘一样一把鼻涕一把眼泪的跟你说我的整个人生有多么悲惨吗？”

怒气像是被戳破的气球，在Dean反驳的瞬间被扎破塌瘪，取而代之的感激。感激那些“可能”都没发生，Dean没有死，他也认识了Dean。

“只是说，你大概能把故事讲得动人点。”Sam摸摸鼻尖，歉意地说。

Dean推了一下他的肩膀，这个动作看起来那样亲昵，就像他曾经做过无数次一样，“滚你的，你坐我的车，盖我的毯子，听我的故事还要苛求讲故事的人的技巧。”

“我总是追求卓越。”

“滚吧。”Dean笑出了声。


	15. Chapter 15

他们在经过鸽点灯塔时没有停下来，因为Sam说不想在路上耽搁太久错过大苏尔的落日，那会把整个旅行毁掉一半。而且他们可以在回来的路上去参观鸽点灯塔，而且最好是在晚上的时候。

车速并不快，比起Dean平常一个人在路上赶路时要慢得多。一开始他和以前一样开得很快，但是Sam阻止了他，他让Dean减速，在车辆不多的道路上也可以趁Sam帮他看着前方时分神看一眼外面的风景。

Sam本来想更保险一点，让Dean坐到副驾驶去尽情享受，但Dean对他还没有纵容到允许他掌握Impala方向盘得地步。

“你知道旅行最重要不是目的地，而是你在路上看到的。”Sam仍然不放弃地向Dean灌输，“你得放开方向盘，好好看看副驾驶这边能看到的风景。”

Dean甚至没有浪费一个眼神给他，“我的女孩，老兄，不能给你。”他爱怜地摸了摸方向盘，“路上这些东西，我看得够多了，我只是没有光着脚踩在沙滩上过。”

“你看得很多说明你总是危险驾驶，更何况你说过听我安排的！”Sam露出一张婊子脸，在心底深处意识到他与Dean之间的相处正在变得越来越自然。就像这样的场景，这样的对话，理所当然得已经发生了千百次。

“你就是个控制狂是不是？你再这样一会儿下车吃完饭我就让你去跟你的同学一辆车了。”Dean威胁他，语气半真半假。

Sam立刻像是个被抢了糖的小孩一样撅起嘴，“别这样，你不会对我这么残忍的。”

Dean大笑着摇头，看起来对这个坐在他副驾驶座的男人毫无办法。

过了中午之后他们才在路边看到房子的影子，紧邻着大海有一个停车场，路得另一边有几间房子，其中还有一家餐厅。

他们六个人停下了车，一起走进了餐厅。打算填饱肚子之后在这里海滩逗留一会儿，再继续上路。

Dean下车前从置物箱里拿出他的配枪别在后腰，抬起头看见Sam不赞同地看着他。

“防身，大学生，你可不知道路边的餐厅有什么在等着你。”他知道自己是来度假的，他应该放松一点，最好是放下他的武器。但这让他太不安，因为他永远不可能真正地觉得安全，在他知道黑暗里有什么东西，世界上有什么怪物之后。

Sam可以要求他暂时忘记继续前行，就像是停下来打个小盹什么的。但是他不能要求Dean关闭他的自我保护本能，这把枪，还有他的其他所有的防卫。

Sam的朋友们看起来也很快乐，他们开心地一起涌进餐厅，餐厅里只有零星的几个顾客，大概和他们一样也是旅行途中经过这里。

在Sam照旧点了沙拉之后，他的朋友们都已经见怪不怪了，而Dean还是和第一次发现这个高壮的男人对这些兔子食情有独钟的时候一样故作蔑视地嗤笑。但他的脸上带着友好的笑容让其他几个人都跟着笑起来，Sam也大笑着，将面前的纸巾撕下一角揉成团，然后丢到Dean身上。

“停下，你这样很烦人。”

Dean丝毫不为所动，“我认为我很可爱。”

Sam简直像个刚20出头的小女孩一样被Dean脸上全然轻松的调皮表情和他自信地宣称击中心脏，他的脸红了起来，声音低了下去但是也足够所有人听到地说：“是啊，该死的对。”

他的回应倒让Dean觉得不好意思起来，而Sam的4个朋友就这样在两个人之间来回看着两个人的表情，神色之间充满了戏谑。

“看看你对我们的法学院金童干了什么！你把他变成了一个傻瓜。”Carol像所有八卦的女孩那样带着点歇斯底里地说，她夸张地挥舞双手，以至于Jess不得不按住她的肩膀帮助她冷静下来。

“呃……抱歉？”Dean摸了摸鼻子，不是很确定自己到底是在为什么抱歉。

Jess翻了个白眼，不知道是针对Dean还是针对Carol，但是她还是毫不留情地指出：“得了吧，他俩都是傻蛋，这绝对不是Dean一个人的错。”

午餐上来得很快，他们决定吃完之后在这里停留一小时，姑娘们想去拍拍照，而餐厅外面的空地上有一张台球桌，小伙子们对此都跃跃欲试。

吃饭的时候Dean提到他很擅长台球，估计他有点太过得意忘形了，有些自大的声称自己的台球棒得简直可以去参加国际比赛，另外两个台球桌上的好手：Peter和Rex，自然不会放过这个挑战。

Dean朝Sam丢了一个“我也没办法”的表情，手里握着他的啤酒朝台球桌走去。Sam，还是和之前一样，完全没有办法把自己脸上的笑容换下去。

对于适应环境，Dean就是个天才。虽然他从来没有上过大学，也没有和大学生们有过长时间的相处，特别是这种互相玩乐，像是好兄弟一样的相处。但是他立刻抓住了诀窍并且得心应手的同他们交谈和相处。

但是他心里仍旧绷着一根Sam看不见的弦，他知道这里只是个普通餐厅，而和他一起打桌球的人，既不是他在酒吧为了赚些零花钱而要对付的赌徒；也不是那些在猎人酒吧和他有相同生活的猎人。他不能像在酒吧和人赌球时一样装模作样或者骂脏话；也不能像在猎人酒吧里一样跟他们聊他真正的生活。

他谨慎地应付着Peter和Rex那些关于他工作和生活的提问。他是干什么的，家在哪里，台球技术为什么这么好，还有他的车。他的回答真假参半，John在第一次单独把他一个人扔在汽车旅馆里之前就教会了Dean应付任何一个可能会问他问题的人。

旅馆老板，警察，社工，商店员工等等之类的人，他们的问题大多重复，Dean不到8岁便可以对答如流。而如果问题有什么新花样，他也能立刻编出一个几乎没有破绽的谎言，骗过问话人的眼睛。久而久之，他可以在说谎的时候表情正直无辜，就像他的话完全是真实可信的，而不是临时想出来的一套搪塞别人的说辞。

Dean Winchester是个谎话连篇的惯犯。

“你真的完蛋了，Sam Wesson。”Jess和Sam坐在他们原来的位置，那里可以清楚的看到Dean他们所在的角落。

Sam收回视线看着Jess，女孩脸上的表情混合着欣慰和落寞，Sam低下头挠了挠自己的头发，却忍不住嘴角的笑意。

“我认识你7年了，Sam。”Jess指了指Sam，“我看过你谈恋爱，看过你跟你别的女朋友相处的样子。我觉得自己已经很了解你了，但是从他出现开始，你几乎变成了一个陌生人。”

“没有那么夸张吧。”Sam辩解，但是他自己知道，就是有Jess说得这么夸张。他追随Dean的方式，就好像那个男人是他人生道路上出现的第一缕也是唯一一缕光亮。他的情绪，他的目光全部都被Dean牵引着，绕着他团团转。

他从在图书馆再次见到Dean之后，每一分每一秒他想的都是Dean：Dean在哪里；Dean在做什么；Dean的案子查得怎么样了；Dean是什么人；Dean会不会有危险。

他在明知道Dean比他更矫捷，比他更清楚怎样躲避划过来的匕首时，行动快过思考地挡在Dean面前，他在对传说或者案子毫无兴趣得情况下一次次为了Dean跑去那个废弃教学楼，甚至用了一些违法手段查看学校封存的档案。

一切都是因为Dean。就像那些都是他的本能，就像Dean是他的本能。

“得了吧，Sam。我看得出来你有多喜欢他。而他也喜欢你。”Jess想了想又补充到，“更何况，他真得很辣，不是吗？”

是啊。Sam在心里承认，但是如果Jess知道Dean真实的职业还有他的生活的话，大概就不会这么觉得了。

“你难道没有想过他会是个坏人？”Sam装作开玩笑地问。

Jess看着Dean，然后露出她最迷人最开朗的笑容说：“那他也是个迷人的坏人。更何况，他是什么人对你来说重要吗？”

“Sam，我真得很怀疑，如果Dean是个罪犯什么的，你要么成为为他辩护的专属律师，要么就会抛弃你的一切，成为他的帮凶了。”Jess像开玩笑一样说，“但是值得庆幸的是Dean是个FBI而不是罪犯不是吗？”

Sam沉默了，他突然意识到Dean可能是抱持着怎样的想法和他一起上路，又是为什么在上午的时候要在车里跟他讲那些他猎魔的过程中遇到的危险。而且把那些危险说成家常便饭，说得毫无价值。

Dean大概不明白，Sam也许真的可以为了Dean做到像Jess怀疑的那样。

Peter和Rex被Dean打得屁滚尿流，从头到尾他们几乎没有什么出杆的机会，如果不是Dean偶尔放水，他们大概会在一个小时里观看一场Dean的个人秀。而当他们询问Dean为什么台球打得这么好时，Dean只能用自己是个天才来打发了他们，毕竟他不能真的告诉他们，他从16岁开始就混迹在各个酒吧的桌球台赚生活费。

下午上车的时候，Sam决定去后座睡一会儿，Dean没有反对，他心情很好地将收音机里的磁带换了一盘，然后加快了车速。

Sam蜷着他过长的双腿在后座半躺下来，本来的睡意在看到前排椅背木板上的刻字之后减少了一些。

“嘿，这后面刻字了！”他兴奋地冲Dean喊。

Dean像是回想了一下，想起来那是在8岁那年，他第一次去找Sammy失败的那天回到Impala上刻的。

孤零零的“D·W”，就和他一样。

“D·W，你刻的你的名字是吗？”Sam伸出手摸上那刻得参差不齐的字母，从这里似乎窥见了Dean童年的一隅，“这边还空着一块，Dean，我可以……”

在“D·W”的左边还有一块空白，Sam有些跃跃欲试想要将“S·W”刻在上面，让那两个字母显得不那么孤零零的。

“不行！呃……那个，我的意思是，那个是我小时候不懂事的时候刻的，我爸还把我揍了一顿，现在谁也不能在我的女孩身上留下刻痕。”Dean直接甚至是严厉地拒绝了Sam，他看不到Sam的表情，但是他能猜出那个大个子此时脸上该是多么得受伤。

这是他的私心，如果真的上面要留下一个能够陪着“D·W”的名字，那个名字也该是另一个“S·W”。不是Sam Wesson，而是Sam Winchester。

Sam刻在上面的“S·W”安慰不了他，他也不是他的Sammy。

为了能在天黑前赶到大苏尔，他们没有在卡梅尔小镇多做停留。姑娘们吵着去逛了镇上的一个民俗饰品店，但那个小店里的首饰大多奇形怪状的像是异教的神像，奇形怪状不够还都不怎么好看，于是Jess和Carol最后什么也没有买。

回到车上，刚才关于椅背上刻字的话题似乎已经被Sam抛到了脑后，但是Dean却还满怀心事得没有心情跟Sam交谈，Sam倒是不以为意，趁着Dean发动车子的时候，把手里的东西递给了他。

“这什么？”Dean看着Sam手上那个形状奇怪头像的吊坠。

Sam眼睛亮晶晶的，充满了期待。“呃……老板说这是个护身符，我想你是猎人，大概有用？”

Dean觉得自己被Sam得天真打败了，“盐弹，圣水，驱魔咒，这些能保护我。这个蠢兮兮的护身符可做不到。”

“那你就当这是个普通项链啊，你不是还戴着戒指和手链么？”Sam突然想起来什么似得，惊诧地问：“你不是跟什么人接过婚才戴着戒指的吧？！”

“这只是用来开啤酒的。好吧，救命的护身符，我很喜欢。”他从Sam手里接过那个黑色皮质的绳子，二话不说将护身符戴在脖子上，“谢了，真的。”

没有人想过要送他这个。当然，说起来从小到大也没什么人送东西给他。John送给他的是枪支，是银弹，是他砍下第一个吸血鬼头的那把刀；Bobby叔叔送给他的是写满拉丁语的驱魔书，小巧精致的捕梦网，还有一把银质的匕首。他们送他这些东西，教会他使用这些东西猎魔保护那些普通人，为妈妈报仇。

从来没有人如此单纯的，送给他一个甚至不知道是不是真得有用的护身符。只是单纯的因为心里想要他平安，单纯的需要一个心理安慰。即使知道这个护身符比起那些武器，那些猎魔工具，能够保护他的可能几乎为零。

这就像是别人都在告诉他：你得保证自己的安全。而唯独Sam说：我希望你安全。

这就像是Sam是可以依靠的。

大苏尔的景色再配上血红的落日，Sam可以保证没有比这更壮观的景色了。一边是绵延的峭壁，一边是高耸的悬崖。夕阳紧贴着海岸线，像是烧红了整个海面。天地间看起来只剩下红这一个颜色。

他们把车停在路边，坐在路边的护栏上，一起望着血红一样的海面，没有人说一句话。

太阳沉下去一半之后，Dean才开口说：“我小时候的理想是当一个消防员。”

这片夕阳让他想起一场大火。在他四岁的一个夜晚开始燃烧，绵延至今烧毁了他人生道路上的一切。他的母亲，他在劳伦斯的家，他正常的父亲，他最亲爱的弟弟，他的整个人生。只给他留下了身边这辆年久的车和他那颗或许早已老去疲惫不堪的心。

他在这场大火之下拼命挣扎，想要保护下一些他在乎的人，他在乎的东西。他拼尽全力，护住了他弟弟，代价却是二十多年都没有见过他；他用力训练自己，想要为父亲多分担一点，再多一点，然而却还是不能得到一句肯定；他一直不停的猎魔，却至今没有关于杀害母亲的恶魔的丝毫线索，更不要提为母亲报仇。

现在，Sam想要闯进这场火里，而Dean真的不确定Sam会不会因此而受伤。

其他几个人问Dean为什么没有做消防员，Sam帮他挡回了那些问题，嬉皮笑脸地回答：“FBI不也很好吗？我小时候的理想还是医生呢，现在不是在学法律？”

离开大苏尔之后，他们便加快了速度，在晚上九点时赶到了Jess家的别墅，女孩们在过来的路上从超市里买了一些食物，打算在到了别墅之后自己动手做一顿晚餐，而男人们则负责帮忙将有段时间没有住人的房子收拾干净。

在看到Sam几乎要站着睡着之后，Dean把他赶上了楼，让Sam趁着晚饭前的时间去睡一会儿，因为他们要在吃完晚饭之后去沙滩夜游。

别墅虽然久没住人，但是很显然主人们在离开之前是将屋子收拾得干干净净的，他们只需要用湿毛巾将家具之类地擦一擦，再将收进了储藏室的椅子搬出来就能够完工。

 

Sam被液体滴在额头上得触感弄醒。他困极了，闭着眼睛不愿意醒过来，但是那湿热的，有些黏腻的液体一滴，又一滴地落在他的额头，有些不耐烦地扬起手，他奋力地睁开了双眼。

“Jess！！！”Sam像是被冻住了一样全身无法动弹，他躺在床上，眼睛正对着天花板，而Jessica，他的好友，那个美丽活泼的金发女孩，以一种诡异的方式背贴着天花板，腹部正在渗血。

炽热的火焰从天花板上冒出来，立刻空气里就布满了皮肉烧焦的味道，Jess的眼睛依旧睁着，但是却像是尸体一样毫无动静。

“Jess！！！”Sam奋力呼喊，恐惧并没有离开，但是愤怒和悲伤更多地淹没了他。

“Sam！！！”有人叫他的名字，双手抓住他的肩膀把他从床上扯了起来，几乎是用拖的，将他带出了已经燃烧起来的房间。

消防车很快就过来了，Peter，Rex和Carol还对眼前的场景赶到不可置信，他们沉默而迟疑地看着面前着火的别墅，不知道应该怎么安慰痛哭的Sam。

Sam从被Dean从房间拖出来，就几乎是整个人瘫倒在Dean身上，他像个3岁的孩子一样失声痛哭，Jess就那样死在他的面前，死在去房间叫他起床的时候。

那个他进斯坦福之后认识的第一个女孩，她金色的卷发，绿色的眼睛，还有永远开朗的微笑。一次次拉着Sam去参加那些让人放松的派对，帮Sam在图书馆占位。一眼就能看穿他有多喜欢Dean，也永远支持他的女孩。

Dean拍打着Sam的后背，牙齿紧咬着嘴唇，他不能说，他不能告诉Sam这是怎么回事。

同样的事情在二十几年前也发生过，就是他4岁的某一天夜里的那场大火。那场大火里，他的母亲也是那样被不知名的力量钉在天花板上，腹部渗出的鲜血滴到他弟弟婴儿床的枕头边上，他在那场大火里从父亲手里接过他弟弟，跑出房子，没有回头。再也没有见过他的母亲。

这一切都是他的错，跟他扯上关系就会死。当年妈妈就是这么死掉的，现在Jess也这么死了。一定是那个杀了他妈妈的凶手干的，就是为了报复Dean，为了伤害Dean在乎的人。每一次的大火都是为了夺走Dean身边的人，上一次是母亲和他弟弟，这一次是Jess和Sam。

他得离开，他不该，他本来就不该和普通人扯上关系。是他太自以为是，以为仅仅几天不会有任何问题，以为偶尔放松一下也没有关系，他不该掉以轻心，忘了自己该做的事。

他应该离开这里，离开Sam。继续猎魔，直到把杀害妈妈——杀害Jess——的恶魔杀死，为她们报仇。他不能把Sam牵扯进来，也不能把Sam身边的朋友继续牵扯进来。Jess的事也许只是对方的一个警告，如果他继续留在这里，那些暴力、混乱和无序，不知道什么时候就会在黑暗中出现，将Sam撕成碎片。他可以悄无声息地离开。

从当地警局出来之后，Sam发现，Dean不见了。


	16. Chapter 16

天下着小雨，Sam没有打伞，雨滴落在他那件廉价的西服外套上，也落在他手里那束花的花瓣上。阴冷的天气让新鲜的空气变得意义不大，斯坦福比一周前显得更加死气沉沉，就连即将到来的圣诞也没有改变这种气氛。

墓地离学校不远，进了墓园往里走大概五十米，Sam就能看见Jessica的墓碑，崭新的，周围还放满了鲜花的墓碑。

“Jess……”像是有只抓住了Sam的脖子，他只能从喉咙挤出这句呼唤，“我记得你说过你不喜欢玫瑰，所以我给你带了这个。”

他将手里那束已经被他过度用力的手捏的有些蔫吧的花束放在墓碑前，咬着嘴唇不让自己崩溃大哭。

出事的那天，警察告诉他们火灾可能是因为别墅里线路老化，他们来了之后没有检查直接开了电闸造成的。起火的房间在Sam逃出房间之后还发生了一次爆炸，他们几乎找不到更多的线索，事故报告也不会有太多的新内容。

Sam知道那不是真相，什么线路老化之类的狗屎，线路老化引起的火灾不会把一个女孩儿钉在天花板上，也不会将她的肚子划开，鲜血横流。

Sam从警局出来之后又回了一次别墅。当时已经快要天亮，消防队也已经结束了他们的工作。别墅并没有全毁，一楼几乎没有受到波及，但是二楼大多数房间被烟熏的焦黑，出事的房间更是面目全非。

Sam站在那里，鲜血滴在额头上的触感还在，Jess睁着的眼睛里充满了疑问，有个遥遥的声音在问：Why？Sam。

然后一双有力的手将他从床上拖了起来，果断坚决地将他带出了那个满是火焰的房间，那个像是在刹那变成了活地狱的房间。

对，是Dean，但是Dean离开了。从去警局Sam就没见到Dean，他以为Dean是暂时躲起来避免和警察打交道，毕竟他的后备箱或者他的身份都不太合适见到警察。但从警局出来之后，Dean仍旧没有出现，没有来找Sam，也不接Sam的电话。

就在Sam担心他是不是遇到了什么危险的时候，他收到了Dean的短信。

“有个案子，我得先离开了，再见，Sam。”

Sam差点没有控制住将手机扔上被熏得焦黑的墙上。Dean说得毫不在意，Dean对他毫不在意。这条短信的内容，就好像Sam只是他在其中一个案子遇到的其中一个路人，他可以在下一个案子到来的时候立刻离开，不用告别，不用留恋。

就好像他们这几天的相处一文不值，他这几天地努力，他地关心，他地在意，甚至他的感情都一文不值。对Dean来说，什么都不是。

他不知道自己是觉得悲伤还是觉得愤怒。Dean就这么离开了，而他们失去了Jess。

Sam发誓，Dean一定对Jess得死知道点什么，在他们刚从别墅里冲出来的时候，Sam很伤心，他的确是。当时他伏在Dean的肩上痛哭，但是他也感觉到了Dean得僵硬，不是不喜欢被Sam那样抱着得僵硬，绝对不是那样。而是好像比Sam还要更多得悲伤正在从Dean的骨子里渗出来，多到像是要把Dean淹没，将他拉入什么Sam看不到的泥沼。

但是Dean离开了。

Sam已经忘了自己是怎么回到自己公寓的，回程的路上他大概确实看到了夜里的鸽点灯塔，也看到了满天繁星倒映在大海里。只是他们没有赤脚踩在沙滩上，他坐的也不是Impala，Dean不在，Jess也不在。

“上帝啊，Jess，我应该保护你的。”Sam走近墓碑一步，将手里的花束放在墓碑前。

突然，一只手从土中伸出来，抓住了他的手腕……

是噩梦，Sam醒过来，头因为宿醉而痛得厉害，他又梦到自己去了Jessica的墓地。

公寓的门被人不耐烦地敲打着，用力又急切。一周以来的又一次，Sam在从毯子里爬起来时因为过长的手脚被毛毯绊着而狠狠地摔在了地上。

他揉着也许不一会儿就会肿起来的胳膊肘，一脸不耐烦地朝门口走去。他发誓如果门口站着的是他的任何朋友中的一个，他一定会毫不犹豫地给对方一拳，不管那个人是不是Carol这样的女孩子。

Sam并不暴力，他也并非对他的朋友们不友好，他只是受够了。受够了这一周以来，他的朋友们在他耳边的那些安慰。他们告诉Sam，不要觉得是自己害死了Jess，那并不是他的错。不是因为他恰好邀请了Jess去旅行，也不是因为Jess恰好在那个时间上楼去叫Sam起床，这一切都是巧合。他们和Sam一样想念Jess，但是他们并不觉得这一整件事应该责怪Sam。

但其实他们什么都不知道，不知道真相，不知道Sam在Jess被烧死前看到的一切。他们不知道那些黑暗里的另一个邪恶世界；不知道Jess在死前被钉在天花板上时用怎样的眼神看着Sam。

他不敢将这些真相告诉他的朋友们，关于那一整个Dean让他所知的超自然世界。不敢告诉他们关于杀害Jess的并不是一场大火而可能是一个冲Sam而来的不知道什么的邪恶力量。他们也不知道Jess的鲜血滴在Sam额头上的触感：温热，黏腻。所有的这些，让Sam痛苦不堪，觉得自己卑劣不已。

而Dean离开了，Dean没有告别就离开了他。他本来以为他可以——他有机会接近Dean，了解Dean的世界，也让Dean了解他，但Dean离开了。就这样在Jess死去的那个夜里，在他再一次将Sam从死亡手里救出来之后，无声无息地离开了。

Sam打开门，而门前站着他以为永远也不会再见到的人，他以为彻底离开了的人：Dean。

“嗨，Sam。”Dean叫他的名字。

Dean站在他面前，微微仰起头看着他，就像他之前每次站在Sam公寓门前，敲开他公寓的门时一样，但又有不同。Sam几乎贪婪地注视着他，他很确定Dean不一样了。不，Dean还是很吸引人，他仍然有着全世界颜色最好看的金绿色眼睛，里面盈着过多的水气；厚重的黑眼圈挂在他的眼眶上，让他脸上那些可爱的雀斑都变得黯淡；而他暗金色的头发不再嚣张的翘起，而是像缺水的枯草一样。仿佛是这一周里所有的风霜都在Dean的身上留下了痕迹，它们将自己刻蚀在他的脸上，他的发间，落进他的眼睛。疲惫在他的神色里安营扎寨，Sam能轻而易举的从Dean故作轻松的神情里看出来。

就像Dean双眼的宇宙里所有的星星都熄灭了光。

这不是说Dean就在这一周里变得不再好看，不再吸引他。他还是很好看，那些不符合他硬汉性格的美丽依旧都在。但是他不再是十几天前Sam在酒吧遇到的那个人，那个站在酒吧闪烁的灯光中，却兀自耀眼，金绿色的眼睛里流光溢彩的男人。就好像是一周前还旺盛燃烧的火堆，它们烧得鲜艳通红，热力四射，但是现在如果不仔细看就会看不见那零星的火光，那堆火全然变成了焦黑的木炭和未散的青烟。

“Dean？你回来了。”开口时Sam仍觉得不可置信，他怀疑自己此时只是陷入了另一个梦境。

他知道自己现在的样子一定很难看，所以才会吓到Dean，让Dean那么惊讶，惊讶又心疼。他几乎一周没有刮胡子，头发也油腻腻的耷拉在头上。他不再是Dean当初见到的那个Sam Wesson，那样年轻飞扬，踌躇满志。

但Dean也绝对比他好不到哪里去，短短的一周，他们再见面时，两个人都变得不一样了。

“嗯，我……我回来了。”Dean的手垂在身侧，慢慢地紧握成拳，他丰厚的嘴唇止不住地轻微颤抖，但却并不是因为微凉潮湿的天气。

一定发生了什么事，一定发生了什么对Dean打击非常大的事。也许要算上Jess的死，但是Sam几乎可以肯定能够让Dean变成现在这副样子的绝对不止是这个。这一周里一定发生了什么让Dean觉得崩溃绝望的事，才会让他选择转身回来，转身回到Sam身边，回来寻找一个他觉得可以的依靠。

“发生什么事了？Dean，你看起来很不好。”

“我很好，Sam。”Dean几乎是习惯性地反驳了Sam的话，这已经成为了流淌进他血液里的本能。在一切被别人看出他不好的时刻告诉关心他的人，他很好。因为他需要让自己很好，需要让别人觉得他很好。

“不，你不好，告诉我发生什么事了。”Sam将手掌抚上Dean的肩膀，放上去之后他更惊讶了，因为他能感觉到就在他手掌之下，Dean身体得轻微抖动。他能够感觉到Dean正在崩溃，在他面前，缓慢而绝对地，一点一点地开始崩溃。

要怎么形容Dean的眼泪滑下脸庞那一刻Sam心里的感受？那滴眼泪像是在毫秒之间化成锋利匕首，直直捅进他紧张跳动的心脏；像是突然而至的倾盆大雨，将他的世界淋成一片汪洋；也像是落进蚌壳的沙，棱角尖锐，痛彻心扉。

绝望又美丽。

Sam立刻慌了手脚。他见过嚣张痞气的小混混Dean，他见过严肃正经的FBI Dean，他也见过勇敢果断的猎人Dean。他还没见过这样的Dean，这样脆弱的，开始崩溃的Dean。

他揽住Dean的肩膀将他拉进自己的怀里，让Dean将头靠在他的肩上，他能嗅到Dean身上雨水和皮革的味道。揽着Dean一边后退关上了公寓大门，然后他就静静地抱着Dean。

一开始只是无声地流泪，Sam只能感觉到温热的眼泪打湿他T恤的布料；渐渐地有了声音，吸气声和轻微地啜泣，那些气息喷洒在Sam的耳廓，让他不知所措；最后几乎变成了恸哭，Dean在他肩上哭得几乎喘不过气来，但他还是压抑着哭声，那声音小小的，像是淹没在水里。

Sam不知道Dean怎么了，他只能抚摸着Dean的背，一只手握住Dean的手，任由着Dean在他怀里哭泣。

“没事了，Dean。我在这里，没事了。”他小声地安慰，在Dean的哭泣稍有平息时握住他的肩膀将他撑起来，榛绿色的眼睛认真地注视着Dean。

“Dean，发生什么事了？”他不死心地又问了一次。

Dean看着Sam，像是在挣扎要不要告诉Sam，或者说他没有办法将他为之痛哭的事从嘴里说出来，就像是这件事太过痛苦而他无法就这样让自己将它说出来。

“Dean，我爱你。”Sam自然地说，“你不能只在这哭却不告诉我发生了什么事，你让我很担心。”

Dean还是痛苦地望着他，幅度微小地摇头，Sam只能继续诱哄：“说出来，好吗？让我帮你，哪怕只是借个肩膀给你。”

Dean紧咬着下唇，似乎光是要说出这件事就让他痛得撕心裂肺。那些悲痛从他金绿色的眼睛里和眼泪一起流出来，多得让Sam都要哭起来。

“Sam，我失去了我弟弟。”Dean声音颤抖，因为刚才的哭泣而沙哑，浓重的悲伤几乎快要将他压垮，“我的Sammy没了。”

眼泪更多地从眼睛里涌出，Sam的手臂被他握得发疼，又过了大概5分钟，Dean才从哭泣中平息下来。

他上一次这样哭泣大概是14岁那年，John在猎魔的时候受了过重的伤，他以为父亲撑不下去的时候。

当Jess出事的时候，当Dean立刻意识到Jess的死与他有关，Jess的死亡和妈妈得一样时，他几乎是落荒而逃。开着Impala连头也不敢回的离开，他怕Sam的询问，害怕看到Sam的痛苦，因为他懂得那是怎样的感觉。

当你亲眼看到你的亲人或者朋友被你根本不知道是是什么的力量钉在天花板上，你看着她的眼睛，里面全是对你的质问，身体泅满的鲜血落在你的身上，而你除了从那里逃走，什么都做不了。

Dean记得，他记得当他从婴儿房门口接过他弟弟时，那个房间门口的热浪；他记得那些火焰，它们跳跃着像是来自地狱的恶魔；他也记得他再也不敢仰面朝天地睡觉，因为他害怕醒来睁开眼睛，就会看到自己所爱的人被钉在天花板上，迎接死亡。

当他一路开着车到天亮了时，他突然想起了自己8岁时的那个计划，那个进行到最后一步被John阻止了的计划。他不可抑制地想要见到Sammy，他想要知道他弟弟一个人在普通家庭过得好不好，他需要确认当他在经历这些烂事的时候，他弟弟是安全的。那大概是对他最大的安慰。

他赶往密苏里州，中途累了就把车停到路边睡觉，醒着的时候就一直在开车。他一直把注意力集中在路况上，让自己没法去想Sam，没法去想现在Sam怎么样了。

去密苏里州的路很顺利，这次没有John得突然出现阻止他，尽管他依旧犹豫了一阵，但是想要确认Sammy过得很好的渴望压倒了一切，他开车前往在他6岁时就已经倒背如流的地址。


	17. Chapter 17

17.

4岁那年，Dean的内心开了一道口子。几个月后窄缝变成豁口，他送走了Sammy；8岁那年豁口变成空洞，他有了自己的第一把双筒猎枪；16岁那年空洞扩大，他经历了人生第一次恋爱，也了悟正常生活不属于他；时至今日，他贫瘠的内心里张开了一个巨大的黑洞，像头吞吃一切的野兽，将他剥离殆尽。

黑洞曾经被堵着，Sammy生活得很好，爸爸又一次安全地完成了猎魔，Impala还在公路上咆哮着。这些他所珍惜的一切堵着那个怎么也填不满的黑洞。他站在那个黑洞边，拼尽全力护着那些堵着洞口的东西。然后他去了一趟密苏里州，魔法消失了。他的手在发现Sammy并不在那里时松开，所有堵住黑洞的东西都缓缓地沉没下去。而他甚至连一点残渣废料都抓不到。

Sammy在密苏里州很好地生活着，这是是Dean在成长路上许过最多的愿望；Dean在猎魔受伤时最好用的镇静剂；是Dean日日沉入泥淖的灵魂抓着的唯一藤蔓。曾经在Dean训练枪法时支撑着他顶过了让人中暑的炎炎烈日；在Dean去原始森林里对付狼人时包裹着他度过刺骨的严寒；在Dean身受足以让他丧命的重伤时，从死亡边缘爬回来。突然地，这一切都变成了一个假象，变成了他自己的一厢情愿，变成了Dean Winchester的愚不可及。

Sammy曾经被寄养的房子，早在二十二年前就被焚毁殆尽，一直住在那里的邻居说那天晚上火光冲天，空气里到处弥漫着浓重的硫磺味道，没有一个人从那栋房子里跑出来，警察找到了Sammy养父母的尸体，却根本找不到那个4岁的，小小的Sammy。

硫磺，大火，无人生还。这些只言片语拼凑成他弟弟惨烈的死状，他不需要装作FBI去警局查看也知道那一晚发生了什么，就跟二十六年前发生在他家里的情景一模一样。Sammy逃过了六个月时的那场大火，却没能逃过四岁那年的。  
Dean打电话给John，他想质问父亲，想冲这个他一直以来都全心全意相信并服从的人大吼大叫。这个人答应过他，告诉过他：Sammy会很好；Sammy会在正常家庭长大；Sammy不会遇到任何危险。

他相信了整整二十二年，结果却是他弟弟早就死了，早就和他妈妈一样死在一场因为恶魔而起的大火里。他被最信任的人欺骗，被最恨的恶魔再次夺走心爱的人，他的一整个海市蜃楼一样的人生连最后一点漂亮的幻影都掉进那场地狱之火，焚毁得一干二净。

John没有接听Dean的电话，一个也没有。Dean给他打了上百个电话，留满了他的留言信箱，拨了每一个他知道的John的手机号。全都石沉大海，就像John知道Dean打电话是要干什么一样，没有给Dean丝毫回应。  
他把车开出密苏里州，在没有人烟，一眼望不到头的公路上停下，手指掐着方向盘，将头埋下去痛哭出声，空旷的公路上只偶尔有一两声来路不明的噪音，彼时夕阳正落到地平线上，从挡风玻璃照进Impala，鲜红得像是自天而降的满目鲜血。

就像夺去他弟弟的那场大火，就像夺走他妈妈的那场大火，就像害死Jess的那场大火，就像大苏尔的夕阳。就像Sam的悲恸嚎哭，少年将脸埋进他的肩膀，半长的棕发凌乱地搔过他的脖颈，绝望悲切的哭泣就在他的耳边回响。

Dean和Sam，他们都痛失所爱。

直到夜幕降临，Dean觉得自己哭到头昏脑涨才将头从方向盘上抬起来，他打开车门几乎是从驾驶座里摔了出来，然后爬到后座，想从小冰箱里找出一些可以让他忘掉所有事情的酒精，可以让他忍住跑去找Sam的冲动，让他不再想起他告诉John将Sammy送走的那个夜晚。

后座自上次Sam在那补眠之后就没去过人，Dean瘫坐在座椅上，他的“宝贝女孩”依旧寂静无声地让他依靠着，静静地旁观着发生在他们家的一切。  
威士忌滚过喉咙，灼进胃里，他闭上眼睛狠狠地叹息了一声，将那刺痛压进心里。睁开眼睛的时候，视线正好对上8岁那年他刻在前排座椅后背的“D.W”，他期盼已久的他弟弟能够将名字刻在旁边的愿望已经落空。

但是，他的视线在那块木板上定格，Dean掏出自己的手机用荧幕上的亮光照射上去。就在刻着“D.W”字母的左上方，一个不明显的，看起来像是用指甲一点点抓出来的“S.W”紧挨着他曾经刻的字母。

那也许是Sam被他严厉地拒绝之后，不甘心地用手指甲在上面弄的，只因为Dean不许他像自己一样用匕首在上面刻下一个真正的“S.W”。

也没有什么真正的“S.W”会被刻在那里了，无法再抑制的，想要依靠Sam的冲动席卷了Dean。

 

 

“Jess的死，和你妈妈当年一样？”Sam吸着鼻子，在Dean一边哭一边向他讲述着自己的过去时，他没法不和Dean一起哭泣。那些死亡和痛苦，还有鲜血与失去。

Dean点头，他必须告诉Sam这件事，这一整个伴随他而至的厄运。他走到哪里，恶魔就跟到哪里，他所珍视的，所保护的，所在乎的统统都在被毁灭。

“我记得，Sam。那热浪，那火焰，我抱着Sammy从前门出来，后来爸爸告诉我妈妈在天花板上，而把她钉在那里的恶魔已经不见了。”Dean眼神空洞地看着墙上的某个斑点，这些事每提一次都是在用刀挖开已经溃烂的伤口。

当年他抱着Sammy站在他们堪萨斯的家门前，婴儿房里的火光照亮了房前的草坪，Dean望着房子的大门，等着爸爸和妈妈从房子里出来。期间Sammy在他怀里拱了一下，让他差点抱不住Sammy。

他紧了紧自己的双臂，低下头看着他弟弟说：“没事了，Sammy。”

接着爸爸从门里冲了出来，一把捞起他和Sammy离开房子，但妈妈没有出现，婴儿房里发生了爆炸，Dean就坐在Impala的后盖上，头靠着John的肩膀，他爸爸把Sammy抱在怀里，他的眼睛从头到尾都没有离开过他弟弟。

他亲眼看着大火吞噬了他妈妈，那个会给他做全世界最美味的松饼；抱着他亲吻，说Dean是她的小天使的金发女人。他亲手将他弟弟送进了一场大火，因为他答应John把Sammy送走，他亲手将Sammy送走。他还亲眼看见了大火烧死Sam最好的朋友，那个也有着一头金发，开朗可爱的女孩子。

Dean希望这个世界上有后悔药，他绝望到了这个地步，希望这个世界上有这种东西，他后悔将Sam送走。他无法不去想，无法停止去想，如果Sammy从小到大都跟他们在一起，是不是现在还好好地活着。

他当然会，因为Dean在，Dean会保护他，Dean会照顾他。Dean会尽自己所能的让Sammy在一个安全的环境里长大，他会教他弟弟说话，他会扶着他弟弟迈出人生里的第一步，在黑暗里抱着他入睡，在他害怕时给他安慰，陪他去上学，料理每一个敢欺负他的人。

Dean想穿越回去给4岁的自己几个狠狠地耳光，为什么他没有想到，没有想到Sammy会在不知道的地方遇到危险，没有他在Sammy可能会死。

这一切都是他的错。

他还记得Sammy还在Mary的肚子里时，他把耳朵贴在Mary的肚子上，Mary顺着自己的肚子向下抚摸，拂过他柔软的金发，拂过他被太阳照得发糖的耳尖，拂过他带着可爱笑容的脸颊。

妈妈说：“Dean，这是Sammy，跟弟弟打个招呼。”

于是Dean淘气地，抱着Mary的肚子狠狠地亲了一口，说：“嘿，Sammy，我是Dean，哥哥会照顾你的。”

那是Sammy尚未出生他就做出的作为大哥的承诺，然而他没有做到，他没有做到答应他妈妈的事，也没有做到答应了他弟弟的事。

他的人生也就是这样，由无数的厄运和失败组合起来的。苍白无力，千疮百孔。

“你应该早点告诉我这些的。”Sam的手贴上Dean的脸颊，将再次从Dean漂亮的眼睛里留下来的眼泪抹掉，他的脸上也布满了泪痕，干掉之后扯的他脸庞发痛。

Dean闭上眼睛摇了摇头，他不是故意有所隐瞒，但是这所有的一切实在太过沉重，他不是那种会将苦痛挂在嘴上到处诉说的人。他已经习惯，习惯将苦难在嘴里反复咀嚼，沉默地咽下去，再奋起双臂和它们抗争。

而Sam只是个前途光明的法学院学生，他的生活一帆风顺，他的前途一片光明，他根本不需要知道任何和这些黑暗有关的事情，他应该永远像个长不大的孩子一样开朗，自信，充满热情。

“Sam，如果可以，我希望你永远不知道这些。不管是我家的这些事，还是关于所有这些邪恶力量的事。”Dean双手在头上揉搓着，懊悔和悲伤折磨着他。

Sam紧抿着嘴。Dean没有，一直没有意识到自己对Sam来说到底有多重要。他根本不知道自己对Sam的影响有多大。

但是Jess却看明白了，Sam还记得Jess在那个中午在餐厅里对他说的话。

“Sam，我真得很怀疑，如果Dean是个罪犯什么的，你要么成为为他辩护的专属律师，要么就会抛弃你的一切，成为他的帮凶了。”Jess说这话的无奈表情还在Sam眼前，而Dean什么都不知道。

他已经知道了这一切，也亲眼目睹了Jess的死，他不再和从前一样。不能再看着夕阳的时候不去担心黑暗里会有什么东西冒出来；不会在走进一家餐厅的时候毫无戒备全身轻松地走进去；也不会就这样放Dean离开，他做不到了。


	18. Chapter 18

18.

 

Sam的初吻在16岁，记忆里那个主动吻上他嘴唇的女孩儿姓名已经模糊。但Sam记得那天天气很好，下午的阳光温暖地照在学校的草坪上。

女孩儿红着脸，鼓起勇气向Sam请教功课，书呆子一样的他答应之后就带着对方在学校草坪的一个木桌前坐了下来。但请教功课不过是个借口，他讲得认真，听讲的却一直盯着他的脸，他狭长迷人的双眼，他单薄美好的嘴唇，随后女孩在Sam一个措手不及时吻了上去。

少年因为女孩温暖丰润的嘴唇而呆住了，但那感觉并没有什么特别。情绪里更多得是震惊和害羞。却并没有触动，没有忘乎所以。

他记得那天风拂过脸颊的感觉，记得那天阳光照在身上的感觉，也记得双脚擦过草地的感觉。所有的这一切，并没有因为一个吻而变得有丝毫不同，就像一颗投入了溪流，却连涟漪都没激起的石子。

Dean是那阵风。一开始只是遥远的蝴蝶扇动的翅膀，一张小混混般玩世不恭的脸庞映照进Sam的瞳孔，在酒吧五颜六色的彩灯下闪耀动人，像是全世界最能吸引萤火虫的光源；接着拂过Sam的头发，在图书馆里安静翻书，将笔盖咬在形状姣好的唇间，抬起头来因为看见Sam而露出的可爱笑容定格在Sam的脑海中；最后迅速而自然，那风在Sam心里掀起了一场风暴，原本平静无波的水面被搅得波涛汹涌，淹没了从前所有的无所谓，一切的不在乎。

命运从来都是无法言说的东西，Sam不信命运，却认定Dean就是他的命运。遇见Dean，认识Dean，爱上Dean。因为一切如果不是命运的安排，他为什么会对一个人深爱至此。

Sam看着他，Dean因为长久的哭泣而眼眶通红，眉头深重地皱起，他似乎在哭泣之后觉得尴尬，但更多的痛苦仍然控制着他的表情。

“听我说，Dean。我想要——我需要知道，知道这一切。”Sam宽大的手掌捧着Dean的脸颊，比Dean稍微高大的身躯将他笼罩在阴影里，“我要知道你的过去，你的痛苦，你拥有的一切和你想要的一切。”

想要知道Dean的过去，所有那些成就了如今的Dean的过去；想要知道Dean的痛苦，就算无法排解，无法感同身受，也想要了解Dean究竟为何而苦；想要完完全全成为Dean的，也想Dean完完全全成为他的。

这强烈的占有欲再一次真切地吓到了他，但他却不为此感到羞愧，仿佛对Dean如此强烈的占有欲来得理所应当，不需要任何解释。

Dean不得不仰起头来才能看见Sam的表情，那张原本被他嘲笑成小狗崽一样的脸，此刻悲伤又关切地看着他。那双榛绿色的眼睛带着浓浓的关心，一直看进他心里从来没有被别人窥伺到的地方。

然而他已经没有什么可以告诉Sam的了，那些一切事关于他痛苦乏味人生路上的一切，Sam需要知道的，Dean已经都告诉他了。

Dean疲惫地看着Sam，几乎要无法直视着那双榛绿色的眼睛说出假装没事的安慰。

“没有了，Sam。该告诉你的都告诉你了。”剩下的都是些只属于Dean的陈年旧事，毫无价值。

空气像是静止了，四下周围寂静无声，圣诞假里的斯坦福安静得像是座冰冷的墓穴，冬日里最后的一片树叶选择在这时脱离干枯的树枝，在寒风中瑟抖着飘过Sam的窗前，落在空旷的街道上最后归于沉寂。

Sam贴着Dean脸颊的指尖发热，手掌下Dean吞咽的动作让肌肉明显地紧贴着移动，一瞬间欲望仿佛化作千万只蝴蝶在胃里扑腾，搅动着Sam的思绪，催促着他将Dean拥进怀里，继续一周之前两个人被中途打断的那个吻。

他这样想着，立刻身体力行地这样做了。单薄的嘴唇几近急切地吻上去，Dean的嘴唇带着些许的凉意，因为之前泪水的冲刷带着苦涩的咸味。Sam探出舌尖细细舔舐掉那一层薄薄的意味着痛苦的味道，像是欣然饮下最甜蜜的毒药。唇舌之下Dean的嘴唇在轻微地颤抖，不知道是还没从痛苦中回过神来，还是因为突如其来的亲吻。

Sam的右手向下，握住Dean的后颈。他将一条腿的膝盖跪在Dean的两腿之间，慢慢地将Dean压倒在那张深棕色的沙发上。

Dean抓着Sam T恤的袖子，紧紧地攥在手里，不知道是想将Sam推远，还是想把他拉近。

Sam的舌尖舔过他的牙齿，重重地捏了一下他的后颈，另一只手放到了Dean胸前，隔着衬衫用指尖轻轻摩挲着他的乳头。空气里像是有火焰在流窜，轻微的触碰激起更多更强烈的欲望，Dean在唇齿间泄露出的呻吟都让Sam的理智离他越来越远。

哪里不对劲，Sam的理智大声喊着。

Dean开始主动亲吻他，追逐着Sam的舌头，反客为主地将舌头伸进Sam嘴里，刮过上颚，扫过舌下，用力地吮吸了一下Sam的嘴唇。

他挺起胸，让Sam能够更用力地碾过他的乳头，拉着Sam袖子的双手用力得几乎让Sam整个人趴在了他的身上，他像个穿越了整个沙漠的旅人，而Sam就是他此刻的绿洲，他需要从Sam那里汲取所有他此刻急需的水分。

雨声开始大了起来，却掩盖不住两个人唇舌交缠间清晰动人的水声，阴沉的天气里，下午不甚明亮的光线在Dean的右脸打下一片阴影，让他的表情都变得模糊。渴求却那么明显，他追逐着Sam想要离开得到喘息的嘴，用牙齿轻咬着Sam的嘴唇，留恋地阻止对方的撤离。

嘴唇被Dean吸咬得刺痛，T恤也被Dean胡乱地扯着，就连头发都被Dean揉弄得一团糟。Sam喘息着，在Dean主动点火而起的欲望里拼命挣扎，耳边叫嚣着的却全是放弃思考专心做此刻正在做的事情。

一定有哪里不对劲，Sam的理智还在垂死挣扎。

Dean将Sam吻得喘不上气来，衬衫的扣子已经被全部敞开，Sam大得色情的手从他的脖颈滑到锁骨，指尖在锁骨上爱怜地摸过，再向下用两指捏住刚才隔着衣料就已经被肆虐得挺立的乳头。

Dean抓着Sam柔软的长发，在Sam顺着手指抚摸过的痕迹向下亲吻时轻轻地呻吟。

嘴里发出模糊不清的单词，Sam没怎么用心分辨Dean在说什么，理智在欲望的海洋里沉默，胃袋里的蝴蝶融化成带着火星的蚂蚁爬进流淌着的血液里，让Sam耳膜鼓噪，热血沸腾，全身酥麻。

“Sammy……”破碎的呼唤从Dean的喉间挤出，像是被扼住喉咙时拼死挤出的最后一个单词，崩溃的情绪还裹挟在其中，沉重得像是最锋利的刀尖刺进Sam心口。

就是这里不对劲了，Sam的理智在一瞬间复活，将他从没头没脑的欲望里唤醒。

Dean从来没有说过喜欢他，更别说爱他。Dean也从来没有和男人交往过，而在一周前Dean还把他当做一个可以随时离开的朋友。所以现在算怎么回事？互相取暖，疗伤？还是这不过是一个堵住Sam继续提问的嘴的方式？

这不是Sam想要的，不是以这种方式。

Dean现在很痛苦，Sam知道，而且他自己也是。他们都有各自的痛苦，而Sam更多地也为Dean感到痛苦，尽管没有谁能对别人得痛苦感同身受，但Sam只要稍微想一想Dean在这二十六年里所经历的一切，内心里所充斥着的疼惜和爱怜无一不敲打着他每一根能够感受到疼痛的神经。

Sam在Dean的上方僵住，回过神来受伤又诧异地看着Dean，他几乎想要无视刚才那句呼唤；无视理智告诉他的Dean这样做的原因；无视掉心底那些关于慢慢来的劝慰。想要吻上那双弥漫着水汽的绿色眼睛；吻掉里面噙着的眼泪和不知所措的慌张；吻回刚才充斥在两个人之间的那些欲望的洪流。

但是他没有，他不是为了一次两次的性爱，也不是为了缓解内心的痛苦才做这些。他爱Dean，身体，感情和心一起。欲望操纵着身体，而感情和心却操纵着欲望，那些欲望被他来自心底的深爱压制着，像条被缚上单薄锁链的猛兽，低伏着蠢蠢欲动。

他有时间，他要慢慢来。他要让Dean明白他爱他，也想让Dean彻底爱上他，如同他爱着Dean那样爱着他。

“Sam？”Dean叫他，因为Sam突然地停顿不知所措，他看起来有些尴尬和紧张，连叫Sam的名字听起来都像试探。

够了。

Sam从沙发上站起身体，努力让自己挂上一个笑容：“你累了，去洗个澡睡一觉好吗？”

这场景很滑稽。Sam的下半身还硬着，刚才的亲吻和爱抚让他硬得像块石头，而Dean的衬衫完全敞开，上面泛着诱人的粉红，脖子上还带着被Sam吮吸出来的吻痕。但Sam却在这样一个场景里催促Dean去洗澡睡觉。

Dean以为他做得很好了，性爱是治愈痛苦的良药，尽管更像是短暂性的止痛药。一切过后痛还是痛，苦依然苦，但能够得到一点虚假的快乐也是好的。现在他和Sam都需要这个，而他可以给Sam这个。做爱的对象是谁并没有什么所谓，男人还是女人，对他来说都是过客，他的生命里不会有任何人长久地停留，今夜风流快活，明天分道扬镳。

但Sam停下来了，这反而让他尴尬紧张了起来，一种被人看透的不安让他只能沉默地听从Sam的建议。

“好，我得先回车里拿点东西。”Dean说着，胡乱地扣好衬衫扣子，转身朝门外走去。

手在转身的时候立刻被抓住，因为惯性Dean差点摔倒在地，幸好Sam眼疾手快地扶住了他。

他又看见了Sam受伤的表情，像是被主人丢在路边的小狗，皱着鼻子马上就要哭出来。 他已经弃Sam而去了一次，Sam像是个好不容易找到了家长的小孩一样不肯放开他。

“我只是下楼拿东西，现在你这里也不安全了，Sam。”说服Dean回到Sam这里来的另一个理由就是恶魔也有可能还在Sam身边，并没有因为他的离开而离开。

Sam这才察觉到是自己反应过度，悻悻的松开了捏着Dean袖口的手，低下头有些难堪地盯着自己的手指。

他看起来像是个知道自己提出了不太合理要求的小孩子，在被拒绝之后带着无法隐藏的失落又只能不甘地妥协。

Dean突然想走过去抱住他，将他那颗毛绒绒的脑袋按进怀里，给他一个又结实又温暖的拥抱。强烈的保护欲和疼惜让他想要这样做，但他捏紧了拳头控制住了。

这不是Sammy，Sammy死了，死在恶魔手里。

现实大声告诉他，他不应该继续在和Sam相处时想起他弟弟，更不能因为Sam让他想起他弟弟而不加控制地去触碰Sam。这对Sam不公平，对他弟弟也不公平。

鼻腔涌起一阵酸热，Dean大步走出Sam的公寓让自己可以暂时从这一片绝望里逃离。

Sam看着他的背影，他们还没谈完，关于Jess的事，关于Dean突然离开的事，还有接下来的事。但他们会谈的，在那之前他会让Dean休息好。

Dean提着一个军绿色的行李袋回到公寓，Sam正心虚地将他这几天堆在公寓的垃圾整理到一起，想等Dean休息之后再把它们拿出去丢掉。

Dean将行李袋丢到沙发上，他看起来整个人又进入到了一种清醒的工作状态，无形却坚不可摧的盔甲将他整个人包裹起来，在外人看来他大概完全不可战胜，无法征服。

Sam在一旁好奇地盯着他，Dean也不再对Sam避讳任何跟猎魔有关的事：“吸血鬼不太可能突然出现，所以我没拿砍刀；狼人也不太可能，不过银器能对付大部分怪物，所以我拿了纯银匕首，还带了一盒银弹。”他拿出一颗纯银制成的子弹在Sam面前晃了晃。

“双管猎枪你见过了，不过里面还是盐弹。”他顺手将双管猎枪塞到沙发下面，然后拿出一个塑料瓶，“就剩这点圣水了，我用酒壶装一点放身上，其他的就放桌子下面吧。”

现在他不止在考虑如何给自己防身，还要考虑如何保证Sam这个公寓的绝对安全，想了想他又拿出了行李袋里的喷漆，左右看了看公寓客厅里的地毯。

“保险起见。”他坏笑着在地上画起了一个巨大的恶魔陷阱，任何胆敢闯进Sam公寓的恶魔，都会被困在这个陷阱里。 他没和自己一个人时一样在窗沿门口都撒上盐，Sam毕竟只是普通人，说不准什么时候就会有他的朋友或者别的什么人上门来找他，如果被别人看见这些那就太奇怪了。

就算真的有什么邪恶力量进到这个屋子里来，Dean也会亲手解决了它，不让它碰到Sam的一根手指头。

Sam对这一切都感到很新奇，但Dean对这些的熟悉程度也在告诉他：那些他从来没有见过，甚至曾经以为不存在的生物，不知道多少次威胁过Dean的生命，又摧毁了Dean所珍爱的，所珍惜的一切。

Dean在简单地冲了个澡之后爬上了Sam的床，当然Sam并不在床上，但床上有Sam须后水的味道，Dean将头埋进枕头里，在已经熟悉了的Sam的气息里趴着沉沉睡去，他的手仍然握着枕头下面的匕首。

Sam收拾好了公寓，又为自己煮了咖啡，天色暗下来的时候Dean也并没有要醒的意思，于是他只能捧着一杯咖啡，打开自己的电脑，在沙发前坐了下来。

枪还放在沙发下面，地毯下面也是鲜红的恶魔陷阱，这些都让Sam不自在，他无法专心看任何跟他专业有关的东西，于是索性在网上胡乱搜索起来。

突然地，他想起Dean说在他弟弟的寄养家庭发生的那场大火里，只有收养他弟弟的夫妻尸体被发现，而4岁大的孩子尸骨无存。他突然生出一股侥幸，也许Dean的弟弟逃过了那一劫，尸体没有被找到是因为他当时或许根本就不在那儿。

怀着这个想法，Sam再一次和之前调查“13级台阶”时一样谨慎但轻松地黑进了密苏里当地的警方系统，案件的所有相关资料都在他的电脑屏幕上缓缓铺呈出来。

Sam简直不敢相信。公寓里没有开灯，Sam之后从冰箱里拿出的一瓶啤酒也已经被他喝空，但他的手紧捏着空瓶，像是担心自己一旦松手就会做出类似砸掉电脑之类的举动。

他的眼睛仍然像看仇人一样看着他的电脑，他简直不敢相信这个世界上会有这么残忍的事。他的意思是，他以为自己在经过了这半个月，对于各种恐怖事件的接受力已经高了很多，高了很多很多，但是他绝对不曾想过一个孩子会遭到如此恐怖地杀害。

警局内部的资料明确地写着：当时在火灾现场并不是没有找到Sam Winchester的尸体，而是那个属于4岁孩子的尸骸散布在那个火场的四周。就像是他在火灾发生前就已经被肢解，恶魔将他的尸体残块抛洒在那栋房子的各个角落，警方才会在火灾现场找到那个孩子各个部位的焦黑残肢。

Dean的弟弟遭到如此对待，那些恶魔，他们对一个4岁大的孩子做出这些事，将痛苦加诸在无辜的人身上。

Sam突然有些庆幸Dean因为太过痛苦而没有去当地警局调查案件的具体细节，他根本无法想象如果Dean知道这一切，知道他弟弟所遭受的这一切，会是怎样的痛苦和自责。

“看什么呢？黄片？”轻佻的声音在背后响起，Sam吓得立刻盖上了自己笔记本电脑的盖子，慌张地回过头看向Dean，对方看起来状态好了不少，暗金色的头发乱翘着，让他不再像个战士那样冷硬，难以接近。

Sam把酒瓶放到一边：“不是，我才不会看那种东西。”

“书呆子。”他嘟哝着坐到Sam旁边，打开了另一瓶啤酒。

Sam没有反驳他，只求Dean不要再继续追问刚才的问题，他绝对不能让Dean知道那些。

门口响起的敲门声打断了两个人的交谈，Sam第一次如此高兴有人在他和Dean相处时来打扰他们。

敲门的是Peter，他手里还提着两人份的食物，看起来是特意过来看看Sam的情况。

看到Dean的时候他的态度仍然很好，这倒让Sam奇怪地偏了偏头，毕竟在Jess刚出事之后，他的朋友们发现Dean离开了时都对此愤愤不平。

Dean笑着冲Peter打招呼，而他穿着运动短裤和T恤的居家打扮，再加上刚睡觉起来尚未完全清醒的神情让Peter在Sam和Dean两个人之间暧昧地逡巡。Sam则为此感到松了一口气，他不用花费大力气去让他的朋友再次接受Dean，更不希望他们之间起任何的冲突。

“不知道你也在这里，只买了我和Sam两人份的晚餐，要不我再打个电话叫个披萨什么的？”Peter问Dean。

他走到客厅中央，将带来的外卖放到茶几上，手背在茶几上擦过时发出了不小的“兹兹”声，火烧一样的疼痛让他立刻丢下食物举起了手，被烧伤的手背冒出了几缕白烟。

在Sam反应过来之前，Dean已经冲过去按住了Peter。

“恶魔！”Dean扣着Peter的脖子，一壶圣水就抵在他的下巴。

这是Sam“第一次”见到恶魔。


	19. Chapter 19

19.

恶魔没有蝙蝠一样的翅膀，没有尖尖的角也没有尾端呈三角形的邪恶尾巴，但那依旧是恶魔。Sam不可置信地看着Peter，他认识了4年的好朋友，那双曾经对学院里的女孩来说十分有吸引力的巧克力色眼睛已经完全被一层黑翳遮住。

“Sam！退后！”Dean依旧尽力地压制着恶魔，费劲地回过头来看了Sam一眼，原本呆立住的Sam在那个眼神下反应了过来，踩着地毯缓缓地向后退了开去。

Peter看了一眼Sam，嘴角带着一丝残忍的笑意，接着他看向Dean，不知道是不是Sam的错觉，他竟在那双恶魔的黑翳下看到了一丝充满兴味的怜悯。这大概是他的错觉，就算从来不曾了解过恶魔，他也知道恶魔不会怜悯任何人。

“Dean Winchester。”恶魔低声念出Dean的名字，就像那是个什么强大的咒语一样，他只是举起手掌轻轻地挥动了一下，Dean便被一股无形的力量推开，狼狈地摔在了一旁的木桌上。他手里洒出来的圣水落到恶魔的脖子上，像是人类的皮肤接触硫酸时一样冒出腐蚀的青烟。

Peter抹了一把自己的脖子，不耐地给了Dean一个愤怒的眼神，而Dean则毫不在意地撇了撇嘴露出一个笑容，像是在说：不用客气。

Sam在Dean看向他时用表情警告Dean不要一副玩世不恭的样子，他们此刻面对的可是一个恶魔，而他也没有在这里和Dean一起殉情的打算。Dean顺从地收敛了自己脸上的笑容，悻悻的样子让Sam觉得有点可爱。

“居然让你找到了Sam Wesson，这就是你活该了。”恶魔语调里透着愉悦，他将双手插进自己的西裤口袋里，黑色翳膜隐藏了下去，他让Sam又想起了自己的好朋友Peter。

“Peter，这些跟Dean没关系，你有什么事冲我来。”Sam冲Peter大喊，他的声音里仍然有一丝抑制不住的颤抖，但必须肯定的是他得硬着头皮将恶魔的注意力拉到自己身上，他不想Dean再为他受任何一点伤，也不想再仅仅只是由Dean来拯救他。墓地那次是这样，海滩那次也是一样。

恶魔举起右手食指摇了摇，看起来十分不赞同Sam的观点，他抬起脚走向Dean，而Dean发现自己的脖子似乎正在被一只无形的手紧紧地掐着，并且越收越紧。

看见Dean双手握着自己的脖子费力地呛咳起来，Sam想要跑过去扶住Dean，但是他不能这么做，因为刚才Dean给他使眼色的时候就是让他站在那里，他不敢轻举妄动，也不敢破坏Dean的计划。

Dean脸颊通红，大颗的汗珠在他的额头汇聚，沿着他同样漂亮的眉骨滑到脸侧，他的双手握着自己的脖子，如果Sam不是知道此时此地有个恶魔在这里，他恐怕会以为Dean在自己掐自己。这里发生的是他从未了解过的事情，从Dean出现的那一刻开始，所有的一切，都在渐渐脱离Sam Wesson的掌控。

“冲你来？Sam，我一直都是冲你来的，想想我们认识的这四年里，你喝了多少我拿给你的酒，又吃了多少我拿给你的东西。”Peter的目光落到桌上的餐盒上，而Dean金绿色的双眸一下子惊恐地睁大。

“怎么，Dean，是不是觉得似曾相识呢？”Peter抬起手又是将Dean一摔，索性这次Dean差不多是刚好摔在了Sam的脚边。

Dean在Sam的搀扶下从地上坐起来，不可置信又满腔怒火地看着恶魔：“不，你不能……Sam不是……”

Sam一头雾水，根本不知道恶魔和Dean到底在说什么。他只能握紧抓着Dean手臂的手掌，感受到来自Dean身上的热度，那几乎足以让他不安的心脏渐渐缓和下来，而脑海里的抽痛感却越来越强烈。

Peter又往左走了几步，Dean牢牢看着他的双腿，就差几步。

“不是什么？Dean，你知道Azazel为了那个大计划准备了多少孩子。既然你弟弟是其中之一，那为什么Sam不能是？“Peter眼里闪着危险的光，似乎说出这些话时，他能够体味到Dean情绪里的痛苦一样，恶意的笑让Sam觉得怒火中烧，大脑的抽痛像是被这把怒火点燃一样令他无比焦灼。

而Dean，他像是无法接受Peter所告诉他的事实一样，他的眼神失焦，整个人像是被抽去了生气一般无力地坐在那里，连那双流光溢彩的金绿色眼睛也失去了刚才面对恶魔的凶狠。

他知道恶魔一直在对Sam做什么，他在这些年里遇到过好几个和Sam一样的孩子。一个叫做Rex的孩子拥有很强的念力，他杀死了自己的父母和叔叔；另一对双胞胎兄弟，叫做Andy的那个挺善良，但是哥哥Anson就完全相反，两个都是言灵者，Dean当时先是差点弄丢了他的Impala，后来又差点在Anson的言灵下举枪自杀。

不，不能是Sam。这是个诅咒，他因为这个诅咒失去了母亲，失去了Sammy，现在连Sam也陷在这个巨大的阴谋里。

“不，你们不能。”Dean徒劳地重复，但Sam也是那些被选中的孩子之一已经是毋庸置疑。

peter好笑的朝前踏了一步：“Dean，还是那么可怜地喜欢自欺欺人啊，怎么，找到你的小Sammy的尸体了吗？”

没错，他就是擅长自欺欺人。他花了二十六年的时间欺骗自己Sammy过得很好，只要不跟他们的生活有任何的牵扯就能平安喜乐地度过一辈子；他花了半个月的时间欺骗自己Sam仅仅是一个总让他想起他弟弟没有任何特别的过路人；此时此刻，他仍然想欺骗自己，Sam没有遭遇被诅咒的命运。

Sam跪倒在地上，他的右手扶着额头，感觉太阳穴像是被人刺进了一把起子，还在那里疯狂的搅动着。就像是他的脑浆正顺着太阳穴处的洞口缓缓流出来，一把把锤子敲打着他头部的每一条神经。

“Sam！”Dean反手抓住Sam的肩膀，手掌之下隔着Sam的T恤感受到他难受得浑身的肌肉都紧绷了起来，“你怎么样？”

他不好，恨不得将自己的脑袋从脖子上揪下来，他不知道该怎么缓解怎么逃离这铺天盖地的痛苦，头痛让他倒在地毯上蜷缩起来，脸色苍白，浑身被汗水湿透。

“啊，Dean，你应该清楚现在是怎么回事，Sam体内的力量正在觉醒，你觉得他会是你遇到的那些孩子里面最强的吗？”还差一步，但Dean此时的注意力不在那上面，Sam看起来像是下一刻就要死去或者昏阙，他却只能无力地抓着他的T恤袖口，除了满腔焦急，什么也做不了。

Dean，你什么也做不了，你什么也做不好。是你送走了你弟弟让他死在了恶魔手里，是你在十六岁时害你爸爸受了重伤，现在也是你让恶魔出现在Sam的面前，是你害Sam变成现在这样。

而你救不了他，就像你救不了你的Sammy。

“Sam……Sammy……”Dean几乎在今天流光了他三十年来所有应该落的眼泪，但眼泪和其他一切一样无济于事。

“噢，瞧瞧他，地狱里的灵魂受折磨的时候也不过就是这副样子了，不是吗？”Peter舔了舔嘴唇，像是回忆起了曾经在地狱里的日子，虽然那真的不值得怀念，但是想想那些在刑架上的灵魂也是一件很让他高兴的事。

“婊子养的恶魔！”Dean咬牙切齿的骂道，迅速地从地上站起来，想要将手里的圣水泼向恶魔，但在他能够举起手臂之前，就又被恶魔之力压制了下去。

Peter突然向前走了一步，压制Dean的恶魔之力消失了，而让Sam以为自己快要死了的头痛也在这时放过了他。

“哇哦！”Peter惊呼了一声，他看起来很惊讶，或者说很惊喜。因为就算是他，也没有预料到会出现这个情况，一个无论他被抓入了陷阱还是最后会被驱逐回地狱都无比乐见的情况。

真正的地狱之王，正在觉醒。

而他是第一个，也是目前唯一一个知道了这件事的恶魔，他甚至期待起被驱逐回去这件事来，他要回到地狱，告诉所有尚在地狱被撕碎，被拷打，被炙铐的恶魔：王即将回归，他将带领我们攻陷人间，离开地狱。

Dean迅速地扶起了看起来比刚才不那么像个死人了的Sam，另一只手仍紧紧抓着圣水撒了一半的小银壶。但他现在不是很担心这个，恶魔被困在陷阱里，而他还有一大壶的圣水就放在旁边。

“抓到你了，婊子。”

他轻手轻脚地将Sam放到沙发上，让Sam可以在沙发上坐着喘口气。他显然被吓坏了，从来没有见过的恶魔就这样出现在他面前，应该换一种说法，他四年多的朋友亮出了自己的恶魔身份，从头到尾他都是为了监视Sam，还有……

Dean不由得咬紧自己的口腔内壁，他知道潜伏在这些孩子们身边的恶魔一直以来都在干什么肮脏的事，他和Peter见过好几次，甚至一起上路旅行，他却一点都没有察觉。

真是个“好”猎人啊，Winchester。被John知道他肯定得被罚绕着汽车旅馆的停车场跑个五十圈什么的。但这跟John是不是会惩罚他无关，这种体罚对他来说更是无关紧要的小儿科。最重要的是：为什么Sam处在如此危险的境地他竟然没有发觉。

那些他曾经遇见过的，和Sam一样的孩子，他们原本都是无辜的，但到了最后，他们手上都沾上了鲜血，Dean不确定这跟他们是被选中的孩子是否有关，他也不认为一些小玩意就能让他们走上歧途什么的，关键的是：这些被恶魔选中的人，原本应该拥有的正常生活都被毁灭了，他们的血液里流淌了和其他人不一样的东西，这让他们无处可逃。

Dean沉默而熟练地放了一把椅子到陷阱里，Peter倒也从善如流地拉过椅子坐下来愉快地看着房间里的另外两个人。

Sam面色依旧苍白，他的衣服全都被汗打湿，刚才的头痛像是抽走了他所有的力气，此刻他看起来像是大病了一场，气若游丝，只想瘫软在沙发上。

Dean在客厅的柜子里搜出了阿司匹林，随手拿出了几颗递给Sam，又替他接了杯水，神色间是藏也藏不住的担忧。

“谁派你来的？”Dean知道这些恶魔都不是漫无目的地出现在被选中的孩子身边，他们上头肯定有个恶魔在操纵这一切，从Sammy六个月大的时候开始，或者说更早的时候，就已经计划好了一切。但Dean从来没有抓到过他，也不知道这个大计划到底与什么有关。

Peter似乎对他这个问题很不耐烦，翻了个白眼之后不满地看着他：“来吧，Dean，去把你的笔记本拿出来，你的驱魔咒背得还不太熟，你会需要的。”

“现在是我在问你，到底是哪个恶魔婊子派你来斯坦福的？！”Dean右手松松地一挥，壶里的圣水立刻浇了Peter一头一脸，所有圣水碰到的地方都冒着白色的蒸汽，但皮囊上却没有一丝伤口。

Sam在旁边惊奇地看着这一切。太超过了，短短半个月以来所目见耳闻的一切，整个可怕的超自然世界的一角在他面前被缓缓揭开，他就像手无寸铁，不着寸缕的傻瓜出现在枪林弹雨之间，Dean则穿着盔甲，举着机枪，在他旁边亦步亦趋地保护着他。

Dean此时看起来完全就是个无坚不摧的战士，但是就像战争这个词本身就有两面性一样，他看起来也相当黑暗。Sam的意思是：在他看来Dean现在处于一个非常危险的状态。他的表情和那些邪恶并没有太大的差别，黑暗的愤怒在他金绿色的眼睛里蔓延，像是一团浓而厚的乌云狂乱的在那片明媚的绿色里涌动。暴力，无情，残忍，这些词语在Dean身上显露出来，Sam不担心Dean会对他做任何可怕的事，但他却感到担忧，那无望的黑暗的愤怒在捆缚Dean。

“Dean，你看过你弟弟尸体的照片了吗？”Peter似乎对自己的指甲起了兴趣，全神贯注地看着自己的手指。

Dean抿紧了嘴唇，Sam看见他握紧了拳头，身上无形的防御裂开了一条缝隙。

“警方并没有找到Sammy的尸体。”Dean还是不得不说出来，他不想让恶魔得逞，“怎么，想用我弟弟的尸体来戳我的痛处？你猜怎么着，我真的不在乎，我弟都死了二十多年了，而我杀的你们这样的恶魔婊子，已经足够给他报仇了。”

他装作毫不在意，但他自己和Sam都知道这完全是不可能的，更何况是能够看穿人心的恶魔。

“哦？那么，Sam，我想你不介意给Dean看看，毕竟那可是个大案子。”见鬼的恶魔，Sam在心里痛骂。

Dean的目光立刻转到了Sam身上，他的神色震惊，眼睛里的黑暗更加浓重，连眼白都泛起了血丝，看起来目眦欲裂。

“Sam……？”Dean迟疑地叫他，不敢相信Sam会瞒着他关于Sammy的事。

Sam举起手：“听着，Dean，我也是刚才在你睡觉的时候查到的，我没有恶意。

“只是想帮你看看有没有可能你弟弟并没有死在那场火灾里……呃……事实证明……你弟弟的确已经死了。”

Sam几乎咬断自己的舌头，他怎么能这样又一次揭开Dean的伤疤，像宣判死刑一样告诉Dean他确认了他弟弟的死亡，在Dean听见他是在确定案子的真实性而露出了些许期待之后，告诉他确认的死亡。

“为什么不给Dean看看他弟弟的照片呢？哦，他的可怜的小Sammy。”Peter戏谑地说，而这惹得Sam怒火冲天。

他从沙发上站起来，庆幸的是，他似乎已经从刚才的头痛中完全缓过来了，他抓起另一壶圣水，面无表情地泼向Peter，恶魔的尖叫让他不由得勾起嘴角，就算心情仍然很糟糕，但这让他心里莫名的有了一丝快意。

“Sam，住手。”Dean严厉地看着他，丰厚湿润的嘴唇在不说话时仍然紧抿起来，他并没有注意到Sam的小表情，更多的注意力放在恶魔身上。

“Dean，看看Sam的电脑，我想他还没来得及关掉那些网页。”恶魔不死心地继续诱哄着。

Sam立刻转过头来看着恶魔，怒火可见地在他榛绿色的眼珠里燃烧起来，而那正是恶魔想要的。

“我说了，闭嘴！”Sam从来没有这么生气过，就像是有什么驱使着他去生气，让他想要大喊大叫，去毁坏一些东西。

而他只想保护Dean。他不想让Dean看那些火灾现场的照片，不想让Dean看警方关于他弟弟尸体的那些报道，他也不想让Dean带着那种纯然冰冷的表情面对这个恶魔。

“Sam！”Dean冲他大喊了一声，他才从自己的思绪中回过神来，而Dean正一脸担忧地看着他。

有湿湿热热的液体从他的鼻腔里流出来，浓重的血腥味将他的嗅觉整个包裹了起来，抹了一把鼻子，他再次朝Peter泼了一些圣水。

Dean看着他的眼神就像是他疯了一样，随后他就觉得隐隐的头痛又回来了，而在这之前他就被Dean推着坐回了沙发上。

Peter在这段时间里没有再说一句话，Dean不知道的是，他没说话是因为他真的没法张开嘴了。

因为他未来的王不允许。

因为他的王力量已经开始觉醒了。

因为Dean Winchester从头到尾都在被恶魔当猴子耍。

“别看，Dean。我都帮你看过了，你不会想看的。”Sam恳求着，他抓着Dean的袖口，少量的鲜血还糊在他的嘴唇周围，但是那双狗狗眼的杀伤力却更强了。

Dean注视了他一会儿，然后承诺道：“好的，我不看。让我们把这个恶魔婊子驱逐回地狱吧。”

“Peter……？”Sam迟疑地问，不确定现在是个关心原本的Peter是否活着的好时间。

Dean为难地叹了口气，说：“我不确定，有时候恶魔在附身之前皮囊就已经死了，有时候皮囊还活着，能够看到恶魔所做的一切。”

无论哪个结果都不是Sam乐见的，但是，欢迎来到超自然世界，这一切就是这么残酷。

Dean念动驱魔咒时，Peter仍然没有说一句话，但是他脸上的笑容却诡异又兴奋，就像是他所期待的什么已经降临到他面前，而那值得他虔诚地顶礼膜拜。

Sam完全没办法把眼睛从此时的Dean身上移开。那团汹涌的黑暗仍然在Dean的眼睛里，但是那些古老晦涩的拉丁文文字从他的唇齿间溜出来，因为不熟练而暂停时，他会翘着泛着水光的粉嫩嘴唇飞速地扫一眼手中的日记本，因为这样的场景，Sam在驱魔咒中加重的头痛被他无视了。


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Sam从没想过事情会发展到现在这个地步。当然，他幻想过很多他和Dean在一起的场景——字面意义上的在一起。比如两个人一起去旅行，比如Dean留在斯坦福，比如Dean会偶尔离开但最后总会回到斯坦福。诸如此类，最后的结果都是他和Dean呆在一起，但他没想过现在这个情况。

Impala在黑夜中飞驰，窗外的一切都迅速地向后退去，他把视线投注在车窗外，假装没有看到Dean不时地偷瞄着他。斯坦福被他们甩在身后，Peter的尸体也已经被埋进了森林中某个不知名的土地里，而他和Dean在一起。

当他亲眼看着恶魔的黑烟在驱魔咒的作用下全部涌入地板之后，放松下来的神经让他整个人瘫软在沙发上，肾上腺素也在逐渐褪去。眼前的一切结束之后，他才开始集中精神思考刚才发生的一整件事。

但在他提任何一个跟刚才发生的事情有关的问题之前，Dean已经抓起他，将他推到了卧室，并要求他收拾行李。

“什么？Dean，我不懂……”虽然不懂Dean为什么要这么要求，但是Sam还是言听计从地打开了他的衣柜门，他日常穿的衣服都分门别类叠的整整齐齐放在里面。

“这里不安全了，Sam，我得暂时带你离开，刚好你现在放假，等开学了没有问题，你可以再回来。”Dean疲惫地抹了把脸，心里知道这不算个好办法，但是目前他能想到得最好的办法。

Sam听完他的解释，只是沉着地点了点头，接着动作迅速地收拾起自己的衣物和几本法学书，打包装好后离开了公寓。

Dean就站在Impala前等着他，Peter的尸体被他用白布裹着放进了后备箱，他们会在离开斯坦福之后找个偏僻的地方挖个坑把他的尸体烧了之后埋起来。Sam肯定非常非常伤心。

上车之后Dean并没有主动打破沉默，而Sam几乎是在Dean将车刚开出斯坦福大门的时候，就已经在副驾驶上睡了过去。今晚的事消耗了他很多的精力和体力，过多从未见过的场景和仍然困惑着他的问题，还有那一阵剧烈得几乎要了他命的头痛，这一切加在一起让他身心俱疲。

上了公路没多久，路边就有一片森林，Dean将车拐进旁边的岔路，把Impala开进那片森林里，Sam在车子剧烈的颠簸里醒过来，因为朦胧的睡意而没有发现Dean看着他的眼神有多么温暖和充满眷恋，或许Dean自己也没有意识到。

时间已经是凌晨，冬日里的森林刮着冰冷的风，Dean从后座拿出一条毯子递给Sam——Sammy的那条，Dean现在倒也不怎么在乎这个了。他自己则打开后备箱，拿出铁铲扔在地上，又扛出了Peter的尸体。

Peter只比Dean矮那么几乎可以忽略不计的两三公分，但Dean扛起他来一点也看不出吃力，Sam知道这是多年训练的结果，或许Dean扛过比他自身重量重得多的尸体，或者怪物尸体，或者其他随便什么。Sam裹紧身上的毯子，他还能从上面嗅到皮革和枪油的味道，捡起地上的铁铲和Dean走进了树林深处。

尽管Sam坚持让他来挖坑，但Dean还是抢过了铲子，Peter的尸体就放在旁边，Sam却并没有预料中那么多的伤感。他为他的朋友Peter感到遗憾，但是却对那个和他一起相处了四年的恶魔憎恨至极。

就是这些恶魔，杀了Jessica；就是这些恶魔，杀了Dean的弟弟和母亲；也是这些恶魔，让他身处一个他现在还一无所知的所谓“大计划”里。

“所以，那是什么？”Sam为Dean举着灯照明，四下张望也只看到森林深处无边的黑暗。

Dean挥动铲子的动作停滞了一下，接着才反应过来Sam问的是早先在他公寓里发生的事情，他又铲了一铲土：“恶魔血。”

雨后的泥土又湿又重，Dean手臂酸软，在说出恶魔血后他仍旧埋头沉默地挖着土，紧皱着眉头，不愿去回忆这个词代表着什么。

恶魔血，从John告诉他的只言片语里，他所知道的也只是恶魔中某个高阶恶魔——相当高阶。在二十几年前，选中了几个或者十几个孩子，在他们六个月大的时候，往他们嘴里喂了恶魔血。有些孩子的父母在恶魔干那事时撞上了，然后很不幸地遭到恶魔的毒手，他妈妈Mary就属于这之中的一个；另外有些孩子完全是在父母不知情的情况下被喂了恶魔血，所以那些根本不知道那些超自然力量为何物的爸妈们，自然也不清楚他们的孩子到底是哪里出了问题会有一些平常人绝对不会有的本事。

Sam看起来应该是属于后者。

未知总是恐惧，因为恐惧而生的抵触和排斥造就一个恶性循环。那些孩子觉得自己被孤立，被异样的眼光看待，于是乎，原本不是问题的恶魔血，变得危险之极。

“意思是一直以来，Peter给我的那些食物和饮料里，都有恶魔血？”Sam摸了摸自己的肚子，除了觉得邪恶的恶魔血被自己一次次地吃下去有点恶心之外，他并没有意识到这对他来说意味着什么。

Dean也没打算告诉他。告诉他他比Sam所知道得多的那一点点。

Dean拄着铲子喘气，在冬夜里如此大量的体力劳动惹出他一头的热汗，瞥了一眼坐在旁边隐隐有冻得发抖趋势的Sam，他从坑里跳了出来，将铲子递给了Sam。

“对，不是什么大不了的，Sam。那玩意儿说是恶魔血，恶魔根本没有形体，那只是他们附身的皮囊的血。”Dean举起照明灯，绿色的眼睛在幽蓝的灯光里向Sam传递着真诚。

谎言说一千遍也不会成真，但是听起来却会像真得一样，所以Dean语气诚恳，表情真挚，Sam根本看不出任何破绽。

Sam看不出Dean在说谎，但他也不傻，他是斯坦福法学院的金童，他就是个天才，所以他当然知道事情没有那么简单。被喂恶魔血的不止他一个人，Dean也知道，甚至Dean的弟弟也包括其中，而恶魔为了他们的计划已经筹谋了这么多年，并且选了一堆孩子，不可能用来喂他们的恶魔血没有任何作用。最重要的是，那个大计划到底是什么？

Dean不会告诉他，尽管只相处了短短半个月，但是Sam已经明白Dean是个将很多事都藏在心里的人，他以为自己很难懂，可惜的是Sam总是能一眼看穿，不知道是Dean的伪装太差劲，还是Sam察言观色的本事太厉害。

他们挖好一个六尺的深坑，两个人一头一尾地抬着Peter将他放了进去。看着Dean异常熟练地在尸体上倒上汽油和盐，最后丢进一根火柴，Sam心里有种说不上来的奇异感觉，这感觉无关乎Dean，也不在于Peter，就好像他突然于黑暗的前路捕得一丝亮光，找到了自己要走的方向。

尸体燃烧起来的时候，说不出的古怪味道扑鼻而来，难闻的恶臭几乎让Sam忍不住呕吐出来，Dean早已习惯了关于尸体的味道，燃烧的或是腐烂的，掩埋多年甚至是半腐烂还爬满了蛆虫的，他都见得太多也烧得不少了。

他应该劝Sam回到车上，在车里等着他把这里收拾好。就像他从前对某些知道了真相的受害人做得一样，他们触到超自然世界的一些边角，Dean负责把让他们触及到这些边角的超自然力量除掉，然后尽量保证他们不去了解到更多。

他知道这些人从此以后都会不一样。他们知道了这个世界不再只是普通的世界；他们知道了在黑暗里有什么他们原本并不完全相信的恐怖；他们原本对于未知的恐惧，全部演变成了实体化的，真正能够折磨他们心绪的力量。

Dean仍然尽力让那些人变得安全，并且告诉他们，他们已经安全。告诉他们接下来就像从前一样普通的生活，不再去回想遇到那些邪恶的东西时的恐怖回忆。因为那些人的生活中还有那么多值得他们珍惜的人。

他们有家人要照顾，有朋友可以依靠，他们还有一份普通的能见光的工作可以去奋斗。而不是像他一样，父亲和他一样是猎人，母亲早已在多年前去世。而弟弟，他一直心心念念的，为了能够保护他，Dean才如此努力地猎魔的弟弟，也在二十几年前被邪恶的力量杀害。他整个人生唯一一点与正常的联系，就是他一直以为过着普通人生活的弟弟，但是Sammy死了，他和普通生活唯一的一点联系，就这样被切断，前路上唯一的光被熄灭。

但Dean至始至终都沉默地由着Sam跟着他，他的思绪很混乱。他有些畏惧，畏惧Sam的追问，他想保护Sam，但是不知道有哪些事情需要让Sam知道，又有哪些不能让他知道。

尽管Sam从一开始就是被恶魔选中的孩子，Dean仍然对Sam心存内疚。一开始只是因为“13级台阶”的事，如果不是一开始他在酒吧看到Sam的时候跑过去跟他拼桌并且聊天，他们也不会认识。Tina的怨灵从来没有想过找上Sam，他甚至都不是医学院的学生。但是因为Dean，他开始对那个传说感兴趣，跟在Dean后面查案，最后被Tina的鬼魂缠上，闯入了Dean的世界。

然后是Jessica的事，那个金发的女孩，活泼开朗，Dean在酒吧看到她时就知道她喜欢Sam，但在Sam眼里，她却不是那个对的人。这并不意味着Jessica应该为了Sam，或者说Dean牺牲。那场旅行是Sam为了他才计划的，也是因为他的许可，他们才开始那场旅行。最后的结果却是Jessica死在了那个别墅里。

对于自己回到斯坦福这个决定，这令他痛苦，同时又有更多的庆幸。他不敢想象如果他没有发现Sam身边的恶魔，没有发现Sam也是那个大计划中被选中的人之一，没有带Sam离开，他是不是可能像失去他弟弟一样，失去Sam。

他没法想象，当他在以后的某一天里，回到斯坦福，想要联系Sam，却听说他的死讯，就像他去密苏里州找弟弟，却只听说他的死讯一样。

恶魔不知道仁慈为何物，恶魔也不知道一个人的痛苦究竟是怎样的折磨，他们只会给予人类无边得恐惧和痛苦。黑暗中从来没有守护着你的天使，只有那些一直隐藏着的暴力，混乱和无序，从不知道什么地方跑出来，将你撕成碎片。

不知道什么时候Dean就生出了这么一种心理，想让Sam一直待在他的身边，在任何他有危险的时候保护他，照顾他，确保邪恶不会缠上他。他想保护Sam，直到Sam成为他想成为的人，过上他应该有的普通平静的生活。

就像Sam的父母一样，一栋有白篱笆的两层小楼，修剪整齐的草坪，一个贤惠的妻子和两三个孩子什么的。这就像Sam的生活，这就该是Sam的生活，没有恶魔，没有恶魔血，没有那些可怕的邪恶力量，更不会在这样寒冷的深夜里，在一具燃烧的尸体旁边被尸臭熏得想要作呕。

“我们去哪？”Sam搓着手，裹着Sammy的毯子头发蓬乱地看着Dean，跺着脚驱寒的样子让他看起来像个十几岁的青少年。

Dean拿起铁铲：“我送你回家。”

Sam和他不一样，除去单独猎魔，自保能力比他要强的John，Dean几乎可以说是孑然一身。但Sam还有他的父母，无论他本身正在经历着什么，也不能说抛弃他们就抛弃他们。

至于恶魔血的事，无论如何，Andy跟Sam一样是被选中的孩子，而且他还拥有Sam没有的超能力，现在一样很安全正常得生活着，所以Sam也可以的。

“我们可以从旧金山飞去威斯康星。”Sam一边打开副驾驶的车门一边说，没看见Dean骤然变了的脸色。

Sam为可以回家而感到一阵振奋，不仅是他需要回到家里见到他的父母，以此求得一些家人的安慰，更令他高兴的是，他可以带着Dean回家，让Dean看看他长大的地方。

“别傻了，Sam。我不会离开我的Baby，我们开着车过去。”Dean发动车子，语气里带着Sam不懂的埋怨和一抹羞涩。

羞涩？Sam奇怪的侧过头看着Dean，他的确没有听错，对方在说完这句话的同时，连那对好看的像精灵一样的耳朵尖都泛起了一层粉红。

“Dean，你在害羞什么？”Sam抿着嘴角，忍住自己快要控制不住的笑意。

Dean像只被踩了尾巴的猫一样炸了毛。甩过头恶狠狠地盯着Sam：“我才没有害羞！”

他可是个正儿八经的硬汉，他不害羞。

Sam转了转自己榛绿色的眼珠，撇到Dean的手在方向盘上紧张地摩挲着，突然脑袋里面亮起了一个小灯泡。

“你害怕坐飞机！”

被拆穿的Dean气恼地看了Sam一眼，却无法反驳对方肯定的话语。

没错，硬汉Dean Winchester天不怕地不怕，就是害怕坐飞机。不然的话为什么他到哪里都是开车呢？


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Sam再次开始频繁地做梦。

金发的陌生女人正在收拾一栋白色的房子，她在走进女儿的卧室时，被不知名的力量按到墙上，贴着墙滑上了天花板，腹部开始渗出腥红的鲜血，最后是火焰。在梦里，Sam几乎能感受到那火焰热烫的温度。

即使在梦里他的思维似乎也没有完全陷入沉睡，他拼命思考这个女人是谁，这是什么地方。但当女人的死亡第一次在他的眼前出现时，他惊喘着从睡梦中醒了过来，惊醒了就睡在他一臂之外的Dean，后者已经抽出了枕头下的匕首，翻身坐起。

然后记忆才在毫秒之间涌回脑海。他和Dean正在前往威斯康辛州的路上，Dean要将他送回他家里。这在Sam眼里更像一场公路旅行，除去他们很少在一个地方长久得停留之外。

每天一大早Dean会开着车踏上一天的行程，荒凉的公路上只有Impala里嘈杂的重金属摇滚乐，路过加油站时他们其中一个人会去便利店购买一些食物饮料，临近天黑时他们会找一家汽车旅馆，开一间双人房，Dean就睡在距离他一臂之外。

Dean就坐在他一臂之外的驾驶座上，Dean就坐在他一臂之外的餐桌前，Dean就坐在他一臂之外的沙发旁，Dean就在他一臂之外的浴室里，Dean就睡在他一臂之外的床上。

上帝一定是觉得Sam Wesson的前半生过得太顺遂，所以派了Dean来折磨他，还让他被折磨的同时不得不感谢上帝让他遇见了Dean。

Dean金绿色的眼睛在听着喜欢的摇滚乐时会像只灵动的猫咪一样转来转去，那明明应该让一个人看起来令人怀疑的神色飘忽，但是Dean做起来却显得异常得灵动跟可爱；Dean暗金色的短发会在他尚未起床时支楞乱翘着沐浴在清晨的阳光中，裸露在空气中的手臂上，柔软的金色绒毛也在阳光下显得温柔又温暖；

Dean睡觉的时候习惯趴睡，这个姿势在Sam第一次发现的时候，就愁苦地捂着自己的脑袋——幸好他的被子已经盖在了身上，否则他不一定是捂着脑袋——倒在了自己那张床上，Dean身上的肌肉看起来并没有他结实，但是Sam已经充分地了解那些肌肉能够爆发多大的力量，以及它们都用来对付些什么东西。问题不在于Dean的肌肉，不全是。更多的是当Dean用趴着的姿势睡觉时，他的屁股。如果Sam足够诚实，他会承认他第一次在酒吧见到Dean就已经注意到了对方那个异常挺翘的屁股，但当他如此直观地看着Dean以趴着的姿势睡在床上时，那种视觉冲击不亚于他还是个青少年时第一次看到色情杂志。

Dean喜欢一切在Sam眼里会造成一个人健康问题的食物，高热量的汉堡已经稀松平常，不管是夹着三四层牛肉的还是上面淋着浓厚肉酱汁；更令Sam目瞪口呆的是两个甜甜圈夹着肉的食物，Sam甚至不知道应该怎么称呼那玩意儿，大概就是能够让人脂肪猛涨，肥胖而死的甜甜圈怪吧；当然了，从认识Dean的第二天，他就知道了Dean最爱的食物是什么，当然是派，每到一家餐厅，Dean几乎都会首先看看有没有派，Sam觉得，那些派多半都面粉劣质，果酱接近过期，甚至烘焙的时间都有些过了头，但是Dean却爱它们爱的要死。

他从来没有考虑过Sam看着他用那双引人犯罪的嘴唇咬下一口派，有时候是蓝莓，有时候是樱桃，也有时候是苹果酱的馅料沾在他的唇边，Dean的双颊鼓得像只正在进食的仓鼠，而他脸上纯粹得喜悦让Sam恨不得把全天下所有的派都捧到他面前。

他也从来没考虑过Sam在听着没有关紧的浴室门，听着哗啦啦的淋浴声时心里在被多少只小猫爪子抓挠。他就只是，太忽视自己的对Sam的吸引力了。

而发现Dean会在枕头下面放匕首防身则是个意外。他们上路的第三天，当Sam晨跑回来，他为Dean带了早餐和据说是当地味道最棒的咖啡，为了让薄饼在冷掉之前进到Dean的肚子里，Sam走到Dean的床边推他的肩膀试图叫醒他。

他只推了Dean的肩膀一下，Dean立刻敏捷地从床上翻坐起来，手里的匕首寒光闪闪的反着光照着Sam的眼睛，让他全身的汗毛都竖了起来。

“抱歉，Sam。”Dean揉着眼睛将匕首放回了枕头下面，看起来就是在枕头下面放匕首这件事是每个人都会做得一样。

Sam知道他不能大惊小怪，Dean一直都非常介意他们两个人得不同，倒不是说Dean自己发现了这个。他只是一直在拼命向Sam展示并强调这一点，好像这样就能让Sam乖乖得在回家之后，让Dean离开一样。

他们的确在天差地别的环境里长大，原本有一个天差地别的未来，对这个世界有天差地别的认知。但从Sam在斯坦福外的酒吧遇到他，从Sam在斯坦福图书馆重遇他开始，原本两条不一样的人生道路就重合了，如果Dean到现在还没意识到他们两个已经是捆在一根绳上的蚂蚱得话，他会让Dean明白这一点的。

Sam Wesson一向都能得到自己想要的，他是个天才。

噩梦从他们在路上的第四天开始，当晚他们住在一家床单是俗气的大红色的汽车旅馆，睡前他们看了电影《大逃亡》，他们都不是第一次看这部电影，而显然Dean比他看的次数要多得多。但在一整个晚上，Sam的注意力都在Dean喝啤酒吃零食的嘴上，以及拼尽全力地控制自己不要像Dean第一次去他公寓时一样扑到Dean身上，亲吻他，爱抚他，操他。

倒不是说Sam就决定和Dean做普通朋友什么的。你看，Sam就是个有点死心眼的人，一旦他认定了某个目标或者说某个人，他就不太可能因为面前的困难而改变自己的想法。更何况，爱一个人这种事，怎么可能说改变就改变呢？

但从上一次Dean在他公寓里的表现来看，他不确定如果他扑上去向Dean索取，Dean就会拒绝他。这么说有点矛盾，他当然不希望Dean拒绝，但是如果Dean迎合他的话，他并不能确定是不是和上次一样，Dean仅仅是把它当做一次互相的安慰，一次一夜情。

Sam只是冲Dean摇了摇头，然后露出了一个可以媲美窗外阳光的笑容，尽管他此时穿着背心露出遒劲的肌肉，额头和脖颈上到处都淌着刚刚剧烈运动完而流出的汗水，但这个笑容仍然让他看起来像个十几岁的青少年一样。

“不想你错过热乎乎的薄饼和美味的热咖啡而已。”他说完双手抓着脖子上的毛巾装作悠闲地走向浴室，在Dean发现他因为对方伸懒腰时拉起黑色的棉质T恤露出了腰腹上如同奶油一般白皙的软肉和可爱的腰窝而勃起之前。

Dean就是个毫无自觉的混蛋，你不能因为这个恨他，真的不能。

 

Dean第二次掏出匕首就是现在了，即使在睡梦中他也保持着一个猎人必须拥有的警觉，在Sam从噩梦中尖叫着醒来之前翻身从床上坐了起来。然后发现没有恶魔，没有怪物，只是噩梦。

又一次陷入噩梦的Sam。

一开始的几次，Sam都是从Impala的副驾驶上惊恐地醒过来，Dean以为他只是还没从Jessica的死，还有Peter是个恶魔这一整件事里缓过来，毕竟不是每个人都能够坦然接受这些事，并且对此习以为常得就像这是去超市买个菜或者路边加个油一样。

Sam睡得越来越少，Dean想过办法，他还不想在他们没有到Sam家之前，Sam就因为疲劳过度而拖垮身体。他已经习惯噩梦了，从4岁开始，各式各样的噩梦，各种各样的怪物出现在他的梦里。

梦里的世界总是一片末日般得荒芜，他带领着一批人，看起来像是人类反叛军的首领，对抗着恶魔或者别的什么，他总是在奔跑，总是在战斗，而最后他总是会赢。（注1）

毕竟，这是他的梦境不是吗？

但Sam的梦可就没有Dean的那么热血了，Dean几乎可以猜测到那些梦里有什么：鲜血，大火，怪物，哭嚎。

诸如此类，折磨人心。

“只是个噩梦而已，抱歉吵醒你了，Dean。”Sam坐起来，天色已经微亮，但还没有晚到适合开车上路的时间，外面还在下雪，他知道Dean还想在床上睡上一小会儿。

Dean只是悻悻地将匕首放回枕头下，给了Sam一个担忧的眼神，然后躺了回去。

他不知道该怎么安慰Sam。梦这种潜意识里的东西，又不是说他安慰几句，开导一下Sam就能够没有的。他充其量也只能在现实世界里保护Sam不受伤害。

挫败的叹了口气，Dean将自己更深的埋进枕头里，努力重新寻找那一丝被担忧赶跑的睡意。

Sam还在想那个梦。

梦里的一切太过真实，真实得仿佛他当时就身处那个地方，目睹着那一切发生。更让他疑惑的是为什么他会梦见一个他从来没有见过的女人，还有她的两个孩子。还有那栋白色的房子，Sam有种说不上来的熟悉感，但是他出众的记忆力告诉他，他从来没有见过那样一栋白房子，房子前面还有一棵三层楼高的树。

没错，树。他可以把那棵树画出来然后在网上查一查有没有符合的地方发生过那样的大火，或者发生过和Jess的死一样的案子。

Dean再次醒来时天已经大亮，窗外的雪反射的光让房间里亮的晃眼，他以为Sam不惧一地的白雪也坚持着出去晨跑了，在心里暗暗佩服了一下他的毅力，结果还没佩服完转过头就发现今天Sam还半坐在床上。

Dean倒是真觉得惊讶了，这阵子的相处让他怀疑Sam有没有哪一天是超过七点之后才起床的。

每天当他睁眼的时候Sam要么已经出去晨跑，要么就是已经晨跑完回来了，还每天都会记得给Dean带上一份早餐。这个行为受到了Dean的好评，他是个猎人，每天能睡4个小时就已经相当于常人8小时的睡眠了，但是他也从来不会一大早爬起来去晨跑。要么在早上醒来之后收拾出门买个劣质咖啡喝了之后就开车走人，要么就是着手调查案子。

当然偶尔也会早早地从前一晚泡到的姑娘家里离开，干脆利落的一夜情。

Dean觉得自己掩藏得挺好，关于Sam对他吸引力。或者他应该大骂：Sam Wesson就是个毫无自觉的混蛋。

他知道Sam喜欢他，毕竟Sam都亲口直白的告诉他了。但他也知道面对Sam的告白他不能有任何的回应，因为不可能。他睡过的姑娘两手两脚加起来可能都数不完，他已经三十岁，可是从来没有真的爱过哪怕一个人，爱情的那种。

爱情，他哪有资本谈爱情？命运连他生来血脉相连的亲情都快要褫夺殆尽，为了保住这仅有的一点，他牺牲了那么多。那些正常人能够有的生活，那些正常人可以得到的感情，那些正常人才会去经历的过程。对他来说统统都只是奢望，如果硬要强抓在手里，恐怕会像碎掉的玻璃，不仅什么也得不到还徒留一手鲜血和伤痕。

但这真的不妨碍他对Sam的欣赏，不管是性格上还是身体上。好吧，这么说大概有些奇怪，但是Sam真的有副非常非常好的身材。

Dean自己的身材就很不错，长相也是，他对这个还是挺自信的，不然也不会他每次一进酒吧就会有姑娘凑上来，也不会有那么多姑娘愿意仅仅跟他来一炮而什么都不要。但是Sam，Sam的身材能让女孩儿们疯狂。

Dean原本以为书呆子通常都是跟小弱鸡一样的风一刮就会跑的，就算Sam“基因突变”是个将近两米的巨人，但是也可能仅仅是个中看不中用的绣花枕头而已。

但是不，Sam给他的惊喜永远足够多。当他在一个雨天的清晨醒来时，目瞪口呆地看着眼前的肉体感叹。

对，肉体。

因为天降大雨而不能出去跑步，Sam索性就在房间里做着一些在室内就能完成的锻炼。俯卧撑，仰卧起坐之类的。Dean从床上坐起来的时候看到的就是Sam在室内锻炼的场景。

这大概能够成为一个人最咸湿的春梦。Sam只穿着一条低腰牛仔裤，光裸的上半身已经布满了运动产生的汗水，正顺着他隆起的肌肉上的纹理聚成汗珠滚落下来。六块腹肌在腹部好看的扎眼，汗珠顺着人鱼线隐没进牛仔裤的边缘，Dean目光追随着其中一滴汗珠，然后看到了Sam修长的大腿。

棕色的长发因为汗水贴在脸侧，狭长的狐狸眼带着点笑意却深不可测地看着Dean，单薄的嘴唇在Dean将他完完全全视奸了两遍之后才张开：“下雨了，所以在房间里锻炼，没吵到你吧，Dean。”

Dean像是被抓到干坏事一样猛地低下头，吞咽了一下回答：“没有，我睡得很好。你……你锻炼完了吗？”

Sam一边忍着快要憋不住的笑声，一边走进了浴室。

从那天之后，Dean每天醒来几乎都能看到一个大汗淋漓锻炼回来的Sam，而他尽力让自己在浴室做一些私人的事时，想的是他之前看的那本色情杂志，而不是每天早上在自己面前出现的肌肉男。

 

Dean暗自庆幸今天早上没有看见一个大汗淋漓的Sam，而Sam却完全无视了Dean一整个早上对他说的每一句话。

这不对劲。

“Sam？我在跟你说我们今天的行程，你觉得哪一部分你不想听？”Dean开玩笑地说，冲着Sam打了几个响指，依旧没有回应。

“Sam！”

Sam仍然没有理会Dean的叫喊，突然他瞥见了Dean扔在床边小木桌上的皮夹，他想起来了。

“Dean！把你的皮夹给我一下。”他从床上站起来，走到Dean对面的椅子上坐下。

Dean还在对Sam刚才对他爱理不理不爽，但看见对方一脸严肃，还是拿起皮夹丢给了他，嘴里嘟哝着：“小怪物……”

Sam打开Dean皮夹，前几天Dean在车里拿出皮夹给加油站的工作人员拿油钱时他看见过Dean皮夹里的照片，只是匆匆的扫了一眼，但是那棵树还是给他留下了印象。

Sam梦见的就是Dean小时的家。

“Dean，我们暂时不能去威斯康辛。”Sam拿出自己的笔记本，想知道在当年Dean他们家被大火烧毁之后，是不是又重新被修缮好，现在有人搬了进去。

Dean正将他的衣服往行李袋里装，Sam却一本正经地告诉他要改变行程：“什么？那我们去哪？”

果然不出Sam所料，就在一周前有一家人搬进了Dean原来的家。

“我们去你家。”

“你在说什么傻话，我没有家。”明明是陈述事实的话，却让Sam心里狠狠地一痛。

“我们去劳伦斯，那里有事会发生。”Sam尽量让自己坚定地看着Dean，他需要去确认自己梦里的事不会发生，如果发生的话，他要阻止这件事。

Dean抿紧了嘴唇，Sam能看见他的脆弱正从那双金绿色的眼眸里流露出来，他为自己的提议感到抱歉，但却必须坚持。

他不想伤害Dean，哪怕是这种让他故地重游带来的伤痛，他也不想。但是这个梦太过真实，这让他害怕，如果他明明知道这件事却没有出手阻止，这和他亲手害死他梦见的那对母女没有任何区别。

“Dean，如果你不想，可以在这里等我，我去解决了这件事就回来。”他知道这很危险，但是他无法忍受Dean流露出的那样的表情。

Dean翻了个白眼，重新开始收拾他的行李，背对着Sam说：“好，我们回家。”

回去劳伦斯。


	22. Chapter 22

22.

摆在Sam面前的有两个选择：一是他自己单枪匹马，走到那栋他梦里的白色房子门前敲门；另一个是叫上Dean和他一起，让Dean把这件事当成一个普通的案子，按部就班地去将它解决。

Sam想要选择前者，如果可以，他甚至希望最开始Dean就留在原地等他，而不是陪着他一起来到劳伦斯。

他在Dean的表情里看见怀念，那些怀念酝酿成遗憾，遗憾裹挟着痛苦，全数化作用来处刑的利刃，生生地割裂Dean一路以来所保持在表面得从容和自信。那双让他深深着迷的绿眼睛掠过车窗外荒芜的田野，扫过在寒风中枯败的树枝，瞥见某栋房子的房檐上瑟瑟发抖的白色塑料袋。天空中滚动着浓黑的乌云，行人零星的劳伦斯看起来就像某个被人世遗忘的荒芜之地。

是景色本就如此破败，还是Sam忐忑的心情蒙上的滤镜，不得而知。

Impala就停在那栋白色的房子前。那栋Dean生活了四年的房子，那栋他的父母结婚时买下来的房子，那栋他和父母一起将Sam从医院带回来抱进去的房子。

门前的草坪里只有一些枯黄的杂草，那里原本是整齐的草坪，靠近白色篱笆的地方种满了大红色的玫瑰，草坪旁边有宽敞的车道，用来停放当时尚还年轻的Impala。

Dean三岁那年，John带着他在家门口玩，他趁着John和邻居闲聊的时候，用手在草坪上刨一个巨大的土坑，将T恤弄得全都是雨后半干的泥土。当他把一条蚯蚓捏在手里时，Mary正从门后出来，然后他就得到了妈妈结结实实一顿臭骂。

但Dean一点也不伤心，他被Mary抱在怀里轻轻戳着脑袋，妈妈念叨着他是一个小淘气鬼，以后一定会给弟弟当个坏榜样。

对，弟弟，那时候Mary刚刚怀孕不到5个月，腹部只有些微得隆起。Dean大笑着将带着泥土的掌印印在母亲白皙漂亮的脸颊上，然后开心地抱住母亲的脖子，这才乖乖地被Mary放进浴缸收拾干净。

他坐在灌满水的浴缸里，黄色的小鸭子在那些泡沫间游曳着，Dean拍打着那些飘起来的泡泡，冲着自己面前妈妈隆起的腹部喃喃地说话：“Sammy~Sammy~这只小一点的小鸭子以后可以陪你洗澡，这只大一点的归我；Sammy，我可以把我的模型车给你玩，但是你不许弄坏车子的轨道；Sammy，快点长大陪我打棒球吧……”

小孩金色的头发被妈妈温柔地揉弄着，他低声絮絮，几乎快要在这幸福温暖的恬静里睡着。

Dean将Impala的钥匙取下来放进他那件几乎斑驳的皮衣口袋里，伸手抹了一把他暗金色的短发，勾起一个笑容：“走吧，让我们去看看你的梦中人。”

Sam无奈地翻了个白眼：“不开玩笑，好吗？”

两个人打开各自两边的车门，朝Dean曾经的家走去。

 

大门打开的时候Dean听见Sam猛地吸了口气，立刻确定了眼前的金发女人就是Sam梦里敲着窗户喊救命的女人。他有些不知所措，一瞬间一大堆带着问号的问题闯进他的脑海。

Sam为什么会梦到从来没见过的人，从来没有来过的地方？跟他身体里的恶魔血有没有关系？如果后面真的发生了Sam梦里的事情，那是不是说明Sam有特殊能力？而Sam会不会因为他的能力受到伤害？

而还有另一个最重要的问题，如果一切Sam梦到的事情实现，那么在他家旧房子里作恶的，是不是恶魔，它是不是当初杀害Mary的凶手？

Dean不知道该害怕还是该兴奋。他知道自己不该害怕，他猎魔猎了十几年，见过的怪物可能比有些人一生中交流过的人都多。他被怪物面目狰狞的外表吓到过，被怪物不同于常人的力量伤害过，利爪或者尖牙，都在他的身体上留下过伤痕。后来他不再害怕，遇到怪物时就拼尽全力去打倒，受伤了就咬着毛巾淋上烈酒自己缝合。

但现在他感到一丝害怕，如果房子里的怪物真的是当年杀害妈妈的恶魔，那个毁了他们整个家，让他陷入了如今这种生活的怪物，他感到害怕。

他的心跳加快，但不全然是因为害怕，有一种曙光即将出现的兴奋也在血液里涌动，John踏上猎魔之路，并且训练他猎魔，一切的一切都是因为杀害Mary的恶魔。如果这次在旧房子里作祟的就是当年杀害Mary的恶魔，他是不是可以结束这一切？

“很抱歉打扰你，女士，我们是……”Dean一只手已经伸进了口袋里打算掏出他伪造的证件，但是却被Sam打断了他的话。

“我是Sam，这是我哥哥Dean，我们以前住在这里……”Sam知道Dean在看着他，也许是因为他的冒犯，“我们刚好路过这里，想知道能不能回来看看我们的老房子。”

Sam在说完这些话之后心忐忑得快要从胸腔里跳出来，他甚至不是很清楚自己究竟在说些什么。他居然冒充成Dean的弟弟在向这位女士撒谎，而Dean一定一定觉得被冒犯了。

他无意挑起Dean的伤心事，但是莫名的他在Dean开口之前觉得也许他们对这个住进了Dean旧家的女士说一点真话，会更有效果。治愈为什么他要说自己是Sammy，他自己也说不清楚。

Dean没有问Sam为什么要说自己是他的弟弟。

地下室找到的旧照片是意外的收获，Sam为此感到欣喜，这就像是这趟原本可能只会给Dean带来伤害的旅程，终于能够给他一些回报，而Sam甚至比Dean对那些照片的热情还要高。

他想要知道Dean的一切。

他在Dean给车子加油的时候翻看那些照片，有一些Dean还被包在襁褓里，脑袋上只有稀疏的浅金色毛发，但是一双绿眼睛却睁得大大的，笑起来的样子让人看着都忍不住想要捏一把；有Dean学走路时候的照片，伸着双手朝他美丽温柔的母亲走过去，Dean身上一点也看不出来如今的坚硬；有Dean吃饭时的照片，他的手里捏着塑料勺子，嘴角还沾上了不少饭粒，不知道正看着镜头外的爸爸还是妈妈笑得很开心。

更多的照片里有4个人。John，Mary，Dean还有Sam。Sam在心里默念着Sam Winchester的名字感觉怪怪的，Dean的那个弟弟。

如果要Sam从一个旁观者的角度来说：Sam Winchester真可怜。他的整个生活都在半岁大的时候被改写，失去母亲，父亲，甚至还有Dean。原本以为会拥有的正常平静的生活也在4岁那年彻底毁灭，一个4岁的孩子就那样被残忍的杀害。

Sam长久地注视着Winchester家的照片，一家四口站在那栋白色房子前，温柔的妇人抱着自己的小儿子，大儿子则笑着趴在父亲的肩膀上，一只小手还拽着弟弟的衣角。

都是恶魔的错。

他想给曾经觉得庆幸Dean遭遇了这一切才让他们相遇的自己一个大大的耳光，他根本就不应该将他们的相遇建立在这一切痛苦的事情之上。他更现在更宁愿相信，如果可以，他希望Dean在一个正常的家庭长大，有他自己亲爱的弟弟，而他们仍然会相遇，以更加普通正常自然的方式。

最后他依然会爱上Dean。

Sam放下照片，从副驾驶钻出来，发现Dean正站在后备箱前发呆。

“Dean，你还好吗？”Sam走到他旁边帮忙把后备箱关上，然后坐在了上面，侧眼看着Dean。

Dean注视着前方，摇了摇头：“我没事，只是在想应该怎么查。”

刚才的询问里，他已经听出来旧房子里的确不寻常，老鼠的刮擦声，忽闪的电灯都是怪物出没的标志，Dean可没有乐观到真的觉得是因为他们家旧房子太过老旧才会出现这个状况。

“你还记得吗？”

“什么？”Dean显然没有明白Sam没头没脑的问题。

“那一晚，Mary出事的那天。”

四岁时那个噩梦般的夜晚被掀开，Sam毫不掩饰的直接发问让Dean有些怔愣，二十多年过去也没有淡化一丝一毫的记忆像电影一样在他眼前回放。

“我记得，那火焰，那热浪。”红黄的火焰像是地狱最深处最凶恶的猎犬的舌头，布满了他弟弟的婴儿房，火焰中有皮肤和毛发烧焦的味道，他能听见妈妈的惨叫和爸爸的惊呼，还有Sammy微弱的哭声。

“妈妈在天花板上，我抱着Sammy从前门跑出来。”

“是你抱着Sammy出来的？”Sam以前不知道这个。

Dean点头，当时John似乎还想去救Mary，把Sammy塞进他的怀里，让他抱着弟弟出去，不要回头。4岁的孩子不知道当时到底发生了什么事，他只是听见Sammy在哭，于是心急地听从爸爸的命令抱着弟弟跑出家门。

抬起头看见婴儿房里越来越旺的火焰，他更紧地将Sammy抱在怀里，弟弟仍然哭闹不止，于是他学着当他害怕时，Mary安慰他的样子，柔声地说：“没事了，Sammy。”

Sam能看出来Dean仍然对这一整件事有些不知所措，当涉及到他的过去，他的家庭，他曾经的家时，他整个人都有些乱了阵脚。于是Sam确认，他要自己来搞定这件事。

“我们得把这个当成你平时的那种案子来查，你平时都怎么查案的？”

Dean勾了勾嘴角，Sam看起来就像是他最开始在酒吧时看到的那个样子：精明，认真。

“我们得先从我家着手，问问我爸妈当年的老朋友。”Dean右手习惯性的揉捏了一下嘴角两边，“你等一下，我去一下洗手间。”

Dean绕过Sam，朝加油站的洗手间走去，一离开Sam的视线，他就掏出了自己的手机。

John的电话无法接通，最后转到了语音信箱，Dean都不确定里面是不是已经塞满了他之前为了Sammy而给John留的言。

“爸爸，天知道我给你留了多少条信息了，见鬼的你就不能回一个电话吗？我现在在劳伦斯，我们的旧房子好像有事发生，如果你知道什么，给我回个电话好吗，求你了。”他几乎抑制不住自己的哭腔，即使他无比痛恨在John面前表现出自己的软弱。

他知道John在听见他的留言时会是什么表情，抛开他听见这件事之后本身的情绪，他一定对Dean这种软弱非常不满，Dean不被允许这样。

但是他没法控制，John的手机信箱里还躺着几十条关于Sammy的质问，而现在他又不得不回到劳伦斯来面对曾经那些烂透了的回忆，Dean都想摔掉手机，关上Impala的车门，顺着公路离开劳伦斯，走得越远越好。

他们找到了John曾经工作的修车厂，这间修车厂曾经也属于John，但在Mary出事之后，他就将自己那部分股份卖给了现在的老板也是他以前的合伙人，他已经认不出曾经时不时在修车厂玩耍，把他的修车工具搞得一团糟的Dean了。

可惜对方并没有提供多少线索，John还没开始猎魔就不算很好相处的人，因为当过兵，又是孤身一人成长，这让他过于固执和独断专行。与他有过接触的人对他的私事知道的都并不多。

“Mary出事二十多天之后，他开始变得有点奇怪，开始说是那种东西害死Mary的。”老板提起John也是感慨不已，在汽修方面John是个好手，他当时也没想到John家会发生那样的不幸。

“什么东西？”Sam问。

老板的表情变得有些不屑：“反正John觉得是那些根本不可能存在的，就是邪恶的东西害死Mary的。”

普通人不知道，黑暗里真的有邪恶，真的有超自然的怪物。他们不知道所以不相信，因为不相信，所以不屑。

“他是自己突然这么说的，还是发生了什么事？”

“他去见了镇上那些装神弄鬼的人之后。”

遗憾的是老板并不知道John当时去见的人是谁，而Sam却想到他们可以去翻镇上的电话黄页，看都有多少自称的言灵这类的人。

当Sam念到Missouri的时候，Dean突然有了印象，他曾经在John没事的时候翻过John的笔记本，在John笔记本的第一页就写着那个名字。他曾经以为那是John去密苏里州猎魔，现在才知道，他应该就是一开始去见了Missouri之后，才确认Mary是被恶魔所害，也才决定开始猎魔。

Dean更加地害怕，因为他清楚的记得，John日记的第一页，清清楚楚地写着：今天我去Missouri那里，得知了真相。

就是那个真相，让John开始了猎魔。让John不惜牺牲掉两个孩子的童年，或者说半个人生，义无反顾的踏上了猎魔的道路。因为那个真相。

Missouri对Sam莫名的喜爱是Sam和Dean都始料未及的，而更让Sam觉得莫名的是她对Dean的严厉。他可从没看过任何其他女性能够抵挡得了Dean的魅力，对他严声厉色。

所以Dean真的不能怪Sam在Missouri针对他的时候忍耐不住地偷笑。

“对于Jess的事我感到很抱歉，Sam。”Missouri握着Sam的手，面带心疼地说，“你还会感到头痛吗？”

Dean惊讶地看了看Missouri，又转过头严厉地看了看Sam。他警告过Sam如果身体有什么不舒服一定要及时告诉他的，但Sam为了不让他担心，却把自己时不时就会头痛的事隐瞒住。

“没有了，我本身就有偏头痛的，只有一次是很不正常的疼痛。”Sam慌张地摆手，比起向Missouri解释，更多的是想让Dean相信他。

他为隐瞒Dean而感到心虚和愧疚，但另一方面，这恰恰是Dean对他关心在意的证明，这令他充满了不应该的窃喜。

Dean仍然严厉地看着他，在Missouri转过身去挪动自己的椅子时手指着Sam发出无声地警告，Sam只能可怜兮兮地以一个狗狗眼回应Dean，让他之后能够在这件事上放过自己。

“我知道是恶魔杀了你的母亲，Dean。”今天第一次，Missouri对Dean露出了心疼和同情的表情，就像她是Dean的一个长辈，而Dean的遭遇让她十分痛心。

但是Dean不喜欢别人对他露出这样的表情，不喜欢别人带着这种感情对待他。他不感到安慰和温暖，那让他觉得自己还不够坚强，但是他必须坚强，摒弃掉所有的柔软，只剩坚强。

是恶魔杀了Mary，这个他早就知道了。也是恶魔杀了Sammy，他几乎可以确定。他唯一想要知道的是，现在在他们旧家里的怪物，是不是杀害Mary的那个。

Missouri和他们一起去了老房子，她的说法即使是对于Dean来说也太过匪夷所思了。就像是他曾经生活了四年的家变成了一个吸引邪恶力量的巢穴，将那些恐怖的力量召唤到那里。

令人佩服的是当年John的确没有找错人，Dean知道父亲在这方面一定是靠得住的，Missouri能够成为John信任的言灵，不是因为她能告诉John他想要听到的内容，而是因为她的确告诉了John真相，而她的确能够知道一部分的真相。

比如她知道如何将吸引邪灵的房子改造，将威胁到新住户Jenny的鬼魂赶出那栋白房子。

Sam绝对能够成为优秀律师的口才说服了Jenny带着她的两个孩子离开家里一晚，让他们能够有机会在房子里放入能够抵御邪恶力量的巫术袋，但被袭击一开始就不在Sam的考虑范围之内。

他以为一切很快就能完成，一条黑色的电线在他毫不知情的时候缠上了他的脖子，等他反应过来，那根在他脖子上越勒越紧的电线已经将他拽到在地，无法呼吸。

不知道是不是因为呼吸不畅，上次在公寓时出现的头痛再次席卷了他的神经，手脚只能无力的在老旧的木质地板上扣抓，头顶的电灯在闪动了几下之后就彻底熄灭，就像Sam此刻正在逐渐远离他的意识。

Dean就在离Sam几米之外，他想要立刻飞奔过去将Sam从那圈电线里解救出来，但是猎魔这么多年，他更清楚解决掉力量的根源才有可能解掉电线，救下Sam。

顾不得自己手会不会受伤，Dean用上吃奶的力气将木质的墙板砸开，飞溅的细小木屑有些扎进了皮肉，但这点小伤根本无暇顾及。

终于，巫术袋放到了该放的位置，Dean转过身扑到Sam旁边。

“没事了，Sammy。”

Dean将Sam从地上拉起来，快要因为缺氧而晕厥的Sam整个人无力地靠在Dean的肩上，电线终于被Dean从他的脖子上解开。

Sam靠在Dean肩上喘着粗气，而Dean也并不想在此刻推开Sam。肾上腺素仍然在全身流窜，更重要的是将Sam救下来搂在怀里，让他觉得安全，让他感到安心。

“我们为什么还要待在这里，我通常都是解决掉一个案子就马上离开，警察不会喜欢深更半夜看到有两个大男人在一栋住着带着两个孩子的独身女性房子外面待着的。”Dean几乎要觉得不耐烦了，他们搞定了房子，打扫了被弄得乱七八糟的房间——他一个人，在Missouri的要求下，送走了Missouri之后，Sam却还是要求在放在外面待一段时间。

Dean快要累死了，他还没有负责过“售后服务”。通常来说，他都来去匆匆，几乎没有在完事之后还待在被害者屋子外这种情况。

但Sam坚持，他猜着仍然是Sam那见鬼的梦境或者直觉作祟。

Sam还处在十分紧张的情绪里，这让Dean有些担心，他猜测这是因为Sam现在是第一次猎魔，虽然他们从头到尾连怪物的影子都没看见，但是能够不碰面用巫术解决也是好的。当然，这也的确是一次猎魔。

事实证明Sam Wesson不出错，Dean在和Sam一起冲进房子里救人时在心里咒骂到。

跑到二楼救出Jenny的过程让他想起曾经，一切都恍如昨日重现，只是曾经他是将尚在襁褓中的弟弟抱在怀中，这次却是拽着女人的胳膊往房子外面走。

两个由Sam负责的小孩跑出来时，Sam没有出现。等Dean反应过来，房子的大门发出一声巨响之后彻底的锁死。

Dean不懂Sam为什么没有和两个孩子一起从房子里出来，他明明可以和两个孩子一起出来的，但他没有。

用斧子砸门的时候，Dean满脑子都是对Sam的疑问。但是更多得是焦急和快要冲破心脏得担心，他不能——他无法让Sam就在他的身边出事，再也不能了。

门很快被砸开，Sam被定在墙壁上动弹不得，本能一样的，Dean举起盐弹枪，但Sam阻止了他对那团火焰里的鬼魂开枪。

“停下，Dean。我知道她是谁了。”Sam确切地说。

那团“火焰”离他们越来越近，Dean更紧的握紧了手里的枪，没有扣下扳机，但他仍然警惕着。

“火焰”在距离Dean一米远的地方停下，包裹着鬼魂的火焰渐渐消失，Dean看清了鬼魂的样子。

“妈妈……”他几乎在一瞬间就带上了哭腔，时隔二十六年，他再次在这间旧房子里看到了母亲，尽管她已经成了鬼魂。

他不在乎她是不是鬼魂，他想要走过去，抱住她。像是她从来没有离开过他一样，他想要用脸磨蹭母亲柔软的金发，想要母亲的手抚摸他的脸颊，想念母亲身上淡淡的香水味，甚至想念她嗔怪地教训他的声音。

“嘿，Dean。”Mary叫他，绿色的眼眸温柔地看着他，就像是曾经他拥有母亲的那四年里的每一秒一样，用只有母亲才有的温柔眼神看着他。

Dean以为她会走过去拥抱他，以为她会跟他说话，以为她会说出什么他需要知道的真相。

但是没有，Mary看向了Sam，走向了Sam。

“对不起，Sam。”Mary对他说，她的脸上仍然带着恬然温柔的笑容，但是她说完这句之后，就不再看Dean和Sam哪怕一眼。

禁锢Sam的力量在Mary化作火焰消失在天花板之后松开了，他滑坐到地上，带着满腹疑问看着Dean，但是对方跟他一样不明所以。

Mary为什么要对根本没见过的他道歉？

一道光在Sam的意识里闪过，他几乎就要抓住它，但是有什么让他拒绝去抓住那条线索，让他无法去想象那个可能性。

他现在唯一能想到的是：Dean需要他。


	23. Chapter 23

23.

Dean已经精疲力尽，他们花了一整晚的时间离开劳伦斯，一路上Dean没有跟Sam说一句话，如果Sam承认，他会说他的确看见了一滴眼泪从Dean的脸上砸到Dean的牛仔裤，将浅蓝的布料泅成一片深蓝。

一整个晚上的奔波摔打让Sam也精疲力尽，但在路上短暂地睡过几小时后他就再无法入睡。不是在Dean长大的旧房子里度过了一天之后，不是在见过了Dean的母亲Mary，并且听见了她对自己的道歉之后。

事实是：Sam不傻，从来不。如果到现在他还没有意识到这么多的巧合所指向的一个可能性的话，那他就活该念不了斯坦福，被自己蠢死的那种。

但是他所想到的那个可能性，太过匪夷所思，甚至可以说得上是惊悚，如果不是上帝故意作弄他的话，不会给他安排这样操蛋的命运。

他必须强迫自己去思考他隐约意识到得不对劲的地方。那些使馆他与Dean关系指向性的暗示。

在他铸成难以挽回的大错之前。

Sam最后在天光乍破时在Impala的副驾驶睡了过去，仅仅是几天时间，他就已经习惯了这辆有些颠簸的肌肉车，习惯了它在奔驰时咆哮似得发动机声音。

人类的梦境是最奇妙且难以言喻。比如说没有人能解释为什么梦里你经常是以第三者视角仿佛在观看一场电影一样做梦，有时候又是以第一人的视角参与在梦境之中，更没有人解释得了Sam为什么时不时就会重复同一个梦境，梦里什么都没有改变。

除了他这次不再是旁观者，不再能够看到整个房间，只能看到离他很远的天花板和悬在他脑袋上空的布偶。

这或许就是那个暗示了。

婴儿床的上方挂着帆布和棉花做成的挂饰，风铃一样在半岁大的婴儿头顶夜里的微风吹得转动着，月亮形状的黄色吊灯发出温暖的光，房子外面的树随着风晃动，黑色的影子投在婴儿房蓝色的墙壁上。

金发的女人怀里抱着四岁的大儿子走到婴儿床前，让她的大儿子给自己的小儿子一个晚安吻。

“跟Sammy说晚安，Dean。”母亲的声音温柔至极，像游乐园里最美味的柔软的棉花糖。

他在梦里感受到嘴唇亲吻在额头上时温暖柔软的触感，听见软糯的童音轻轻地说：晚安，Sammy。

Dean的声音，小时候的Dean的声音，把他叫做Sammy的Dean的声音。

噢，Dean。他的哥哥，叫做Dean。

Sam从梦里醒过来，梦里他的母亲长得和他早前见过的Mary一模一样；梦里他有一个四岁大的，叫做Dean的哥哥；梦里，梦里他不是Sam Wesson，他叫做Sam Winchester。

这就是了，这就是他在今晚见过Mary之后所顿悟的真相，一个Dean大概连想都没想过的真相。不是Dean不够聪明，而是太多的悲伤和痛苦遮住了他的眼睛，让他对那些明显的线索视而不见。他沉浸在失去弟弟的痛苦之中，完全忽视了其他那些可能性。

他怎么会爱上自己的哥哥呢？

哥哥。

这个词在Sam的舌尖滚动，除了在学校上英语课的时候，他几乎没有念过这个单词。他小时候有段时间频繁地搬了好几次家，原本热衷于在学校交朋友的小男孩也因为频繁的转学变得对培养友情这件事不再热衷。Sam来到一个新的地方，就只是安静地念书，安静地学习，除了漂亮的成绩单，他什么也没得到。

童年和少年时期都非常孤独，直到十二岁那年Sam的父母——或者他现在应该用养父母来称呼他们——在威斯康辛定居下来，但是他已经对认识同学，结交朋友没有了丝毫的兴趣。

他从来没有一个哥哥，他从来都是一个人。

但是现在，在他爱上了一个他第一眼见到就刻在脑海里的人之后，那个人就那么巧合的是他的哥哥。

他注意到Dean在他醒来之后若有所思的看了他好几眼，但是他现在却连怎么张嘴跟Dean说话都不知道，事实就这样赤裸裸地摆在他的面前。

事实就是他爱上的人，他想要用余生一直陪伴的人，是他的亲生哥哥。

他们身上流着同样的血，他哥哥曾经靠在他怀里失声痛哭心痛悼念的人就是他自己，被他压在身下亲吻，让他被欲望折磨的人就是他的亲生哥哥。

无尽的公路仿佛终于开到了尽头，Dean将车停在路边出现的第一个加油站前，还没来得及说什么，Sam就打开了车门冲进了加油站旁边的卫生间。

Dean急匆匆地跟着他跑过去，看见Sam抓着卫生间里斑驳的洗手台干呕，他看起来很难受，单薄的嘴唇皲裂苍白，冷汗沾湿了他额前的刘海，原本厚实的脊背也在微微地颤抖。

“Sam，你还好吗？”他走过去，一只手抓着Sam的手臂，另一只手拍了拍Sam的背。

Sam却像是被烫到一样甩开Dean的手，原本惊恐的表情在Dean诧异而尴尬地缩回手时变成了内疚。

“呃，只是头痛，头痛让我有点难受。”他支支吾吾地解释，但Dean眼里得受伤那么明显，Sam刚才甩开他的动作就像是根刺一样扎进那双绿眼睛里，让Sam也觉得心脏刺痛。

“好吧，我去看看便利店有没有止痛药。”Dean躲开了Sam看着他的目光，双手缩回去在自己的牛仔裤上擦了擦，带着尴尬的笑容退出了卫生间。

他没想伤害Dean的。Sam将冷水扑在自己脸上，想要让自己冷静下来，刚刚领悟到的真相太过耸人听闻，令他不知所措。

他有生以来第一次这么渴求一个人，但事实告诉他，这个人不属于他。

不是任何一个人，偏偏是Dean。

Dean根本不知道Sam此刻到底在经历怎样的纠结矛盾，刚才Sam甩开他的瞬间他肯定自己被切切实实得伤到了。说实话这有些可笑，他可是Dean Winchester，别人的冷漠，热情也都应该与他无关，他能够做的就只是保证Sam的安全，然后离开。

他在社会边缘生活了太久太久，久到已经忘记了一个普通人可以对他产生怎样的影响，而如果一个人真的能够对他产生如此大的影响的话，那他还能信誓旦旦地说他和Sam之间什么都不可能发生吗？

在卫生间门口看着Sam的那一刻，他确定自己感受到了心脏的抽痛，他只想走上去给予Sam哪怕一点点行之有效的安慰，在他甚至不知道对方为什么那么痛苦之前。

就像是：这的确就是他的责任，他不能让Sam露出那副表情，他无法忍受Sam在他面前变成那副样子。

这不是什么他作为猎人保护受害者的责任，也不是他会对一个普通朋友所背负着的责任，这太超过了。

Dean在看到便利店里不甚新鲜的蔬菜沙拉时自嘲地勾起嘴角，他可不能自欺欺人地说记住一个受害人的饮食习惯是出于他作为一个优秀猎人的职业道德。

Sam站在加油站的墙边，看着Dean跑来跑去，给Impala加油，给他们两个人买早餐，然后还忍不住跟加油站的工作人员要来了一块湿毛巾和一个水桶，想要擦掉早些时候一只不识相的鸟儿拉在Impala车前盖上的鸟屎。

他忍不住想有多少个日夜Dean独自开着车行驶在美国的其中一条公路上，有多少个早晨Dean在一个加油站前忙碌着，有多少个深夜Dean在面对着那些黑暗里的怪物。

他原本应该陪在Dean身边，他应该认出Dean来的。他是Sam Winchester，他是Dean的亲弟弟，他们本应该一起长大，在Impala上一同度过漫长的童年，他们应该一起将自己的名字刻在Impala的后座上，他们应该一起学习握枪，一起学习搏击，一起学习那些一个猎人应该学会的一切。

而不是Dean一个人，只有Dean一个人。

但是Sam爱着他，不是以一个兄弟的身份，而是一个男人爱着另一个男人的方式。

他想要和Dean一起在Impala上度过每一天，想要和Dean一起吃油腻的食物，喝劣质的咖啡；想要和他并肩面对那些他本来从小就应该和Dean一起面对的怪物。

可怕的是，他也想要和Dean在汽车旅馆的房间里挤在一张床上，想要将Dean抱在怀里，压在身下；想要脱下Dean那些廉价的法兰绒衬衫，想要让Dean的绿眼睛因为他的爱抚蒙上水雾，升腾起欲望。

他想在Dean身上留下吻痕，想要用精液标记他，弄脏他；想要对Dean说下流话，想要将Dean操到第二天在Impala的驾驶座上坐立不安；想要Dean在后穴含着他的精液时查案，奔走。

这不是一个兄弟应该想的。

而最可笑的是早在今天的几个小时之前，Sam都没有一个哥哥。但血缘原本就是既定事实，Sam不能因为自己的私欲去反驳这个事实，也无法说服自己去讨厌他和Dean之间是兄弟这个事实。 

说服自己接受这个事实很困难，几乎是抱着侥幸，Sam在Dean睡觉时打开了自己的电脑，想要调查一下看能否找到一些关于他身世的蛛丝马迹。如果他没有一点点希望能够找到什么证据证明他和Dean并不是兄弟，那Sam就绝对是个一等一的伪君子。

生活往往就是这样，它由无数个平凡的一天组合成平凡的一生，而最重要的是当你的人生发生重大转折时，你会发现在某个平凡的一天，你的生活就已经为你埋下了昭然若揭的伏笔。

的确存在一份Sam Wesson的出生证明，不对劲的是那上面的出生日期写的是1984年。Sam清楚得记得母亲告诉过他在84年那年父亲作为客座教授去了英国的一所大学工作了一年，那是在他出生之后。

他记得不少人曾经夸奖他的时候以为他今年只有25岁，但实际上他因为搬家读了两个高三这件事鲜少有人知道，所以Dean大概也不知道Wesson跟Sam Winchester其实同龄。Sam Wesson就是Winchester。

曾经的转学让Dean和他都没有在他与Dean弟弟的共同点上思考太多，而Dean则一直坚信他弟弟在密苏里州没有离开过。Dean不知道Sam实际与他弟弟同龄，更没有料到他弟弟并没有死在密苏里州。

是恶魔动的手脚。Sam在理清这一切之后要想清楚罪魁很容易，不需要太多的推理也知道是恶魔造假了他4岁时的死亡，为的是给Dean一个沉重的打击。

真相尚未揭开之前，一切都不值得推敲，但当你循着真相去查看那些蛛丝马迹时，才发现自己粗心得离谱。Dean的弟弟在半岁时被喂下恶魔血，而偏偏凑巧的Sam也是恶魔看中的人之一。

仔细回忆他对四岁之前的记忆没有丝毫印象，就像被抹掉了一样一片空白，连个模糊的影子也没有，而这大概也是恶魔做的手脚，他4岁那年一定发生过什么。

在那之前Sam怎么可能预料到呢，他以为他是个独生子，在一个父亲是大学教授，母亲是家庭主妇的普通人家长大，他们曾经有一段时间因为父亲频繁的工作调动而不停搬家，美国那么多个州，没有去过密苏里和堪萨斯也再正常不过了。

恶魔给了他一个平顺的成长环境，但是却没有打算就此放过他，无论是这几年来Peter一直给他的恶魔血，还是他和Dean这戏剧性的重逢，大概都能让恶魔开心一段时间。

这整个都糟透了，他糟透了，关于他对他哥哥的那些肖想。

Sam觉得自己陷入了一个巨大的悖论里：一方面他很开心自己就是Dean的弟弟，血缘将他们联结在一起，他不会再让Dean一个人独自去面对那些黑暗中的邪恶；另一方面，他自私地想如果他们不是兄弟该多好，他就能够像之前一样爱着Dean，尽管他现在仍然爱着，但是他们的关系让这份爱被打上了一个“背德”的标签，他肯定这可不会是Dean想要的。

Sam进入了他能够回忆起的最早的时候住过的小镇警务系统，别问他违没违法，律师这两个字现在大概是跟他不搭边了。能够找到的东西不多，但至少他找到了一张自己小时候的照片，那大概是5岁的时候，一头半长的柔软金发，鼻子肉肉的，不像现在这样尖这样挺拔；榛绿色的眼睛有些迷茫地看着前方的镜头。

那的确是他，看起来就像在Dean的旧家里找到的那些Dean四岁时的照片一样。血缘是奇妙的东西，即使现在他们几乎看不出什么相似之处，但小时候的照片骗不了人，他们是相像的。

Sam盯着那张照片，像是要把屏幕看出个洞来，像是久久地盯着照片上的样子就会有所改变一样。

什么也没有发生。

他是Dean Winchester的弟弟Sam Winchester。


	24. Chapter 24

24.  
Sam透过旅馆房间的玻璃隔断看过去，非透明的玻璃将趴睡在床上的Dean分裂成无数个镜像，黑色的棉质T恤因为他不老实的睡姿掀起露出了腰窝。  
停止，Sam，停止你那些下流的想法。  
Sam痛苦地揉着额前的头发呻吟了一声，真相来得太过突然，他根本无法将自己从一个Dean的爱慕者这个角色中抽离，转而去承认自己是对Dean抱着纯洁感情的弟弟。  
兄弟这个关系不可能成为一个爱情的开关或者别的什么。  
“Sam？”Dean不清醒的询问声从床上传来，似乎是被他刚才痛苦的呻吟声吵醒，在询问他是否还好。  
他糟透了，但是他不能告诉Dean。这不是什么他头痛之类的小事，他需要好好思考，在他自己彻底接受了这件事之后，他需要思考应该怎么告诉Dean。  
怎么告诉Dean他弟弟并没有死，而这个跟着他半个月，二十多年来人生一帆风顺的家伙就是他的弟弟Sammy。  
Dean会怎么想自己的弟弟之前对他抱有的爱恋？Dean会不会又像二十六年前那样选择将他赶走。  
是的，赶走，Sam几乎要为这件事生气了，他会跟Dean讨论这个的，等他有勇气将他们俩是兄弟这件事告诉Dean之后。  
“我没事，在做调查，你还要继续睡吗？”Sam尽量让自己的声音足够高亢，努力掩盖住自己知道真相之后的沮丧情绪。  
一边应付着Dean，一边迅速地清除了电脑浏览器里的历史记录，关掉了所有的窗口，然后重新打开浏览器将界面进入了学校的网站。  
这个网站如今对他来说已经毫无用处，他不再和以前一样全副心思都在界面上显示着的全A上，更不在意首页的全额奖学金名单第一个是不是写着Sam Wesson。  
他甚至都不叫Sam Wesson。  
Dean仍然有些迷糊地抓着自己的头发，他需要先冲一个澡让自己清醒清醒，然后才有精力去和Sam讨论他想要和Sam沟通的东西。  
浴室门并没有关严，Sam已经了解了Dean这个习惯，这是为了方便在应对淋浴时有可能发生的袭击，让Dean可以第一时间回到卧室并拿到他的武器。Sam努力告诉自己不要去想象门后的画面，他曾经亲吻过的Dean的嘴唇，是如何在水流的冲刷下变得潮湿红润；曾经被Sam用牙齿啃咬过的喉结和锁骨上是否挂着晶莹的水珠；曾经被Sam用修长灵活的手指玩弄过的乳头是不是会挺立变硬，充满了诱惑。  
操，Sam第一次发现自己绝对有成为一个色情狂的潜质，他的想象力第一次如此丰富，并且运用到了Dean的身上。  
Dean脑子此刻只被一件事占满：那就是为什么Mary要对Sam说对不起。  
Dean不禁想这是不是因为自己，母亲是不是知道Sam是因为自己才被扯进了这一堆破事里面，所以母亲才会对Sam说抱歉。然而与其说是不解，倒不如说Dean得愧疚和震惊更多。他没想到还能再次见到母亲，即使她已经变成了鬼魂，甚至可以说是已经变成了他这么多年来所猎杀的东西。  
母亲仍然是母亲，是Dean心上最深最大最严重的溃烂伤口。那是他无法言说的痛，无法再次提及的往事，比面对恶魔更甚；比失去Sammy更甚；比在这无比糟糕的环境里成长起来更甚。  
Mary是他对正常生活唯一的记忆，失去她时他才4岁，到现在他能记得的大多数四岁之前的往事几乎每一件都跟Mary有关。  
妈妈会在太阳照进他的房间后进来为他拉上窗帘，并问他要不要起床，因为她已经准备好了他最爱的芝士培根三明治，吐司都在他的要求下切掉了边，当他不太情愿地喝着牛奶时，她总会站在旁边宠溺地笑着看他。  
妈妈会在阳光明媚的上午牵着他肉肉的小手去公园散步，最开始只有他们俩，后来她还会抱着裹得严严实实的Sammy，他会被妈妈放在秋千上轻轻地摇着，而她坐在Dean的旁边，金色的长发拂过Sammy的鼻尖惹得他弟弟连打了一串小小的可爱的喷嚏。  
妈妈会在晚上为他放好洗澡水，弄出一浴缸的泡泡，让他的黄色小鸭子在浴缸里漂浮着陪着他玩上好一会儿，还会在爸爸说“泡泡浴和小鸭子可不适合男子汉”的时候给爸爸宽厚的脊背来上一巴掌，那时候Dean总会看着爸爸装模作样揉背的手咯咯的傻笑。  
她在他生病时为他做番茄米汤；她在他睡不着时为他唱《Hey，Jude》；她在他每一次去睡觉前抱着他去跟Sammy说晚安；  
她在每一个夜里亲吻他的额头，并对他说：宝贝，有天使在守护着我们。  
Dean曾经以为妈妈从不出错，但后来他发现她错得离谱，从来没有天使在守护他们，从来没有。否则谁能解释为什么他最爱的最好的全世界独一无二的妈妈会被恶魔烧死在天花板上？  
站在旅馆浴室肮脏的浴缸里怀念母亲不是个好主意，渐渐变得温热的水掩盖住了那些脆弱的眼泪，说真的，这段时间他哭得真的够多了。  
进入浴室的时候因为心不在焉，Dean忘了将换洗的衣服带进来，低低地唾骂了一声，他扯下粗糙得几乎能够划伤皮肤的浴巾裹住自己的身体。  
Sam从来不知道自己能够骂出来——即使只是在心里——的脏话如此丰富，他用了自己最大的自制力让意识从浴室里正在淋浴的Dean身上回来，当他稍微平静下来之后，Dean倒是直接就裸着上半身站在了他面前。  
这个毫无自觉的混蛋，光是裸体和Dean这两个词摆在一起，就足够Sam把那个他都不怎么熟悉的叫做兄弟的词忘得一干二净。  
Dean疑惑地看着Sam尴尬地别过头去，这才迟钝地跑到自己的行李袋前找出衣服迅速钻回卫生间穿上。怎么说？他对同性爱这玩意儿不是很熟悉，所以也没太把Sam喜欢他这件事看成和个女孩儿喜欢他一样。忘记了顾及Sam对他的喜欢，以至于就这么大大咧咧的像兄弟一样裹着重点部位就站在了他面前。  
尴尬。  
“抱歉，刚才忘了拿衣服进去。”Dean已经穿好了衣服，他走过坐在小桌旁的Sam，打开旅馆的小冰箱拿出早些时候放进去的啤酒，水汽很快爬满了瓶身，湿润的感觉就像Sam能从Dean身上感觉到的一样。  
他们离得并不近，但Sam就是见鬼地能够感觉到，能够感觉到Dean皮肤上还带着的湿气，糟透了，错误的时间。  
Sam摇头表示没关系，强迫自己的视线胶着在面前的笔记本显示屏上，而不是Dean还挂着水珠的暗金色短发发梢。脑海里不停重复的“他是你哥”令他焦躁，而Dean在他面前喝啤酒的事实，对这一切都没有一点帮助。  
“那么，我们明天就到我家了。”Sam抿了抿嘴，外面的天色已经黑下来，但他们明天只需要半天时间就能够到他家。  
但他现在比出发之时更加迷茫，他当时天真地以为只要和Dean一起到他家呆一阵子，让这件事过去，让Dean看到他的真心愿意和他在一起，他们就都能够得到自己想要的。然而事实却是他们都得不到自己想要的，无论是Dean想要Sam不牵扯进来这个愿望，还是Sam想要得到Dean这个想法。  
Dean松开嘴里的酒瓶，发出响亮的“啵”的一声，不知道这让Sam感到一阵热流冲向下半身。  
“是啊，我们明天一早出发，中午就能到了。”Dean一口气喝完了酒，摸了摸一觉起来之后空荡荡的肚子，他们得出去吃点东西，“我们出去吃完饭怎么样？还是你想我出去买了给你带回来？”  
不行，他不能继续呆在这个房间里,Sam痛苦地合上自己的笔记本：“我们出去吃饭吧，我也快饿死了。”  
他打算站起来，却在马上要站直双腿前想起腿间的尴尬，立刻一屁股坐了回去，Dean疑惑地看着他。  
“腿麻，稍等一下。”Sam装作腿麻地弯下腰开始揉捏自己的腿，脑海里迅速回忆着他只接触过一次的尸体臭味，很快他尴尬的部分平静了下来。  
晚餐则是另一次煎熬，Sam可以看出来昨晚的事令Dean深受打击，关于Mary为什么对Sam抱歉，而她几乎可以说是完全无视了自己的大儿子这件事。  
然而Sam也不敢提起这件事，不到万不得已，他不想跟Dean说他们是兄弟这件事，Dean已经开始接受他已经失去了他弟弟这个事实，如果他知道Sam就是他弟弟Sammy，而且现在仍然深陷恶魔的诅咒，面临着前所未有的威胁，这只会徒增他的痛苦。  
Sam不敢说自己是这个世界上最了解的Dean的人，但是他已经懂得，Dean负担得太多，他将很多不属于他的错误，不属于他的责任一股脑地扛在了肩上，然后低着头默默咀嚼那些痛苦，将其化作拯救世界，对抗恶魔的动力。  
这个世界上最不该让Dean感到痛苦的人就是Sam，他做不到。  
在Dean眼里，Sam才是无辜被卷进这堆破事中的无辜者，他不能再拿自己母亲的事来烦扰他，无论他有多少种猜测，无论Sam对此怎么想，他都无法再去询问Sam对Mary向他道歉这件事的看法。  
他无法忍受从Sam口中听到“大概是为了我现在面对的这一切”这样的话，因为这一切都是他带来的，不管是一开始去斯坦福，还是后来再次回到斯坦福找Sam，都是他的错。  
Dean将油炸薯条沾满了番茄酱之后塞进嘴里，疑惑着他和Sam是怎样从一开始你来我往的愉快交谈变成了如今的相顾无言，随便一句话都要现在心里思考数回，再在嘴里咀嚼半天，才能艰难地说出口，他几乎快要忍受不下去这压抑的气氛。  
但Sam不允许Dean这样压抑下去，他知道如果他不主动提，Dean可以让自己的疑惑和受伤烂在心里一辈子。鉴于他无法再次见到Mary，并且质问她为什么在看到自己的时候只是敷衍地叫了一声他的名字，而不是像一个久别重逢的母亲一样说一些关怀他的话。反而是转过身对着一个Dean所以为的对他妈妈来说是陌生人的Sam道歉。  
Dean不会将他的疑惑，他的受伤，他的愤怒宣之于口。所以Sam决定由自己来开始这件事。  
“她可能时间不多，没有办法跟你说太多。”Sam鼓足勇气，但他知道自己不仅安慰的十分拙劣，这也是在欺骗Dean。  
“她可能是为了之前用电线掐了我抱歉，搞错目标什么的，你知道。”  
“你还好吗？Dean。”  
除了说出真相，他根本无从安慰Dean，但是他无法说出来，无法现在就告诉Dean，他就是他的弟弟Sammy。  
显而易见的事实是：知道真相对Dean来说并不会有多大的安慰。  
Dean可以说自己有些惊讶，他确实。从来没有人在意过他是怎么想的，当他表现出来的样子和他心里想的不一样时，John从来不会注意到，John总是相信Dean所表现出来的样子就是他自己想要的样子。他没想过，他的儿子从四岁答应送走Sammy那时开始就已经学会了伪装，学会了为自己带上一副面具，将自己包裹进一个虚假的壳中。  
John以为他的大儿子喜欢那些玩弄枪械，了解怪物的生活，喜欢那些在公路上奔波斩杀猎物的生活。  
见他的鬼吧，Dean也想要安定，想要停下，想要安全，但是他没得选择，所以他装作自己喜欢这一切。  
他又有什么其他招数呢？没有。  
但Sam，Sam如此轻易地看出他的伪装，看出他的在意，他在Mary的事上耿耿于怀。  
所以即使太过拙劣，Dean也不得不承认他被安慰到了，Sam给了他安慰，而不是像曾经John一样，任由他装出一副没所谓的样子，让那些烂事在他的心里发霉溃烂，令他痛苦不堪难以释怀。  
他将已经变凉的薯条略带厌恶地扔到盘子边缘，搓了搓手，说：“我们去酒吧喝一杯怎么样？Sam。”  
Sam知道这是个错误的决定，但是能够拒绝Dean那个笑容的人一定还没出生，所以这就是他现在坐在酒吧的吧台喝他今晚第二杯啤酒的原因。  
Dean就坐在他的旁边，Sam此时看不到他的眼睛，但他相信大概和他第一次在酒吧见到Dean时如出一辙。  
Dean正端着他的第四杯威士忌，冰块在杯壁上撞击着发出清脆的声响，离Sam耳朵太近让那听起来比四下周围嘈杂的音乐更加大声，五彩的灯光透过被子折射到木质的吧台上，Sam抬头盯着Dean的侧脸。  
Dean习惯先将威士忌含在口中，这样做时他丰润的嘴唇前伸紧贴着杯口，酒水让他的双颊渐渐鼓胀起来，接着杯子离开嘴唇，辛辣的威士忌会滚过Dean口腔的每一寸，仔细的舔舐过他的口腔内壁，最后流过他的喉咙，进入他的胃部，带来一阵灼烧似的热度。  
Sam无法说服自己移开双眼，丰润的嘴唇或者鼓胀的双颊，他无法停止去想象Dean嘴里含着的不是威士忌而是别的什么更加刺激的东西。  
他大概看的太过出神，以至于他从那些旖旎的画面中回过神来时，一个穿着粉色吊带，Sam觉得她的胸部都快要从领口掉出来的女孩儿正趴在吧台上和Dean愉快地说着话。  
Dean明显已经有些醉了，他金绿色的眼睛显出醉态，早先那些压抑低沉的情绪被酒精暂时地冲开，他感兴趣地冲女孩儿舔了舔嘴唇，接着用他拙劣的方法跟面前的女孩儿调着情。  
Sam浅浅地指甲几乎要掐破自己的掌心，他的理智拼命阻止着他，告诉他：你没有立场去管Dean泡妞的事，事实上你没有立场管Dean做任何事。  
因为他们唯一的关系也不过是兄弟，是Sam此时不想让Dean知道的兄弟关系。  
Sam不觉得两杯啤酒就能让他神色恍惚，但是脑袋传来的钝痛让他只能低着头在原位将自己的脸埋进阴影之中，Dean已经被那个活泼的女孩儿拉入了舞池，从他糟糕的舞步来看，他的确是已经醉得不轻。  
“我的。”  
头痛还在继续，Sam揉着自己的太阳穴，眼神无可避免得仍然跟随着Dean，他看见女孩儿将手臂环上Dean的脖子，而Dean的手放在女孩儿的臀上，两个人身体紧贴，就像上一次Sam在自己的公寓里吻Dean那样靠近。  
“我的。”  
歌声还在继续，人群共舞得更加忘我，女孩的手伸进Dean绿色的法兰绒衬衫，卷起黑色的T恤，纤细的手指拂过雪白的腰窝，正绕到前方向更高的地方摸去。  
“Dean是我的。”  
就像Sam第一次与Dean接吻时做的那样。  
够了。  
酒吧顶上突然冒出细小的火花和噼里啪啦的小小爆炸声，几个彩灯应声熄灭，正沉浸在酒精和舞蹈里的醉汉们都被吓了一跳。  
Sam走进舞池拽走了Dean。  
Dean确定自己是醉得有些厉害，他完全忘了他是怎么从酒吧离开并回到汽车旅馆房间里的，等他回过神时，一条湿热而不容拒绝的舌头正在他满是威士忌味道的嘴里翻搅，来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角流满了整个下巴，急切又下流。  
他努力将自己的双眼聚焦，顶着半长棕发的男人在黑暗的房间里只显出模糊的轮廓来，宽大有力的手掌灵活地在他的全身游走，所经之处都点燃一连串灼热的火焰。  
Dean被Sam压在门板上，光是他仰着头努力迎合着Sam霸道的吻这个认知就足以让Sam的阴茎在牛仔裤里变得前所未有的坚硬。  
“Dean……Dean……”Sam的声音低哑，他像是眷恋又像是太过于急切地想要占有一样捧住Dean的脸颊，曲起一条腿用膝盖研磨着Dean同样在裤子里勃起的阴茎。  
嫉妒烧灼着Sam的五脏六腑，Dean在酒吧里与女孩之间相互爱抚的画面像是幻灯片一样在他的脑海里循环播放，仿佛是要挑起他所有的怒火，掩埋全部的自制。  
只要稍微想象一下面前这副身躯被别人拥抱着，这丰满湿润的嘴唇被别人亲吻，紧致精壮的胸膛被别人抚摸，他就怒不可遏，产生一股想要毁灭一切的冲动。  
Dean是他的哥哥，Dean不会属于他，这个想法在他的脑海里冒出头来，这让他头痛更厉害，甚至产生了一股想要呕吐的恶心感。  
这不会发生，他不能让这一切发生。  
Dean的双手攀上他的脊背，手指用力的抓过他的蝴蝶骨，疼痛中裹挟着的快感直冲Sam的下腹，名为理智的神经焚化成灰。  
这是Sam，Dean记得与他接吻的感觉，不像跟女孩的亲吻，Sam的亲吻总是霸道得不容拒绝，他会用力得捧着Dean的脸颊，像是怕他逃走似的将他压在墙壁或者沙发上，仔细的用舌头舔过他口腔里的每一处，他会用单薄的嘴唇在Dean的脖颈上吮吻出一个个青紫的吻痕，他会用那双大手摸遍Dean的身体，会将湿热的沉重吐息喷洒在Dean的脸上，会用欲望将Dean的绿色眼睛逼出雾蒙般的水汽。  
这是Sam，Dean记得他们第一次在酒吧见面时，Sam冷淡却友善的态度；记得在图书馆再遇时的惊喜，记得他在精神病院为他挡掉的刀，记得他如何紧抱着哭泣的自己，告诉他一切都会好起来的。  
“Sammy……”他努力回应着Sam的吻，口里喃喃着昵称，他有些醉，但是他知道自己叫的人是Sam Wesson而不是他弟弟Sammy，他分得清楚。  
他伸手解Sam的皮带，然后顺势跪在了地板上，下巴却被Sam捉住，迫使他抬起头来。房间里只有窗户透进来的微弱光亮，他看见Sam困惑疑问的眼神。  
事到如今Dean不会再自欺欺人，和Sam一夜情也好，在一起也罢，这次跟上次不同，不是将就着为了取暖，为了片刻的欢愉，他只是想要跟Sam做爱，只是因为面前的人是Sam，不是任何别人可以取代的人。  
他拉下Sam的长裤，对方巨大的阴茎包裹在内裤里，前端已经濡湿了棉质的布料，他不由得狠狠吞咽了一下，对自己能够吞下面前这个大家伙表示极大的怀疑。  
Sam在看着Dean挑逗地伸出舌尖舔了舔自己的嘴角时努力吞咽下他的呻吟，捏着Dean下巴的手指被Dean无所谓的拂开，Dean呼吸的热气喷洒在他硬得像块石头的阴茎上，在被Dean用手握住的刹那，他像是被夺走了呼吸。  
这是你哥哥，Sam Winchester。有恶魔的低语在他的脑海里回响，他不确定这个恶魔是否是自己，他正让自己的哥哥跪在自己的面前为他口交。  
他想要后退，想要从Dean的钳制下离开，但对方固执地用双手绕过他的大腿将他的髋部压向脸颊。  
性器被温暖的嘴唇包裹住头部，Sam几乎想要哭泣，被Dean包裹着阴茎的快感和眼前这个人是他的亲生哥哥的罪恶感像绑在身体两段的绳索一样快要将他拉扯成两半。  
Dean先是用舌头舔舐头部的缝隙，敏感的区域被如此挑逗让Sam双腿打颤；接着Dean将Sam的阴茎吞入一半，舌头努力的在极狭的空间里运动着舔舐着青筋虬结的柱身，Dean的一只手从Sam的大腿后方摸过他的囊袋，大拇指的指尖将越来越沉重的囊袋向上轻顶，感觉到耻骨在他的指尖划过。  
Sam忍不住用手掌抓住Dean的短发，发梢刺得他手掌发痒，他稍稍用力将一把短发攥在手里，忍不住将Dean的头轻轻地向前推，Dean顺从地将他的阴茎吞得更深。  
最后冲刺时，Sam无可控制地将自己的阴茎往Dean的喉咙深处撞去，Dean努力的忍住自己的吞咽反射，一手揉捏着Sam的囊袋，一边用力的吮吸着他的阴茎，唾液从下巴落到地板上牵出暧昧的银丝，Sam抓着他头发的手越拽越紧。  
“Dean……见鬼的……Dean……操，你该死的漂亮……”Sam不知道自己此时怎么还能说话，快感四面八方的包围着他，光是Dean跪在他面前为他口交这个事实都能立刻让他攀过顶峰，事实上也的确是，他低下头时刚好对上Dean偷偷抬起来看他的眼睛，紧接着他就浑身一僵，在Dean的嘴里迸发出高潮。  
高潮并没有缓解Sam的急切，他顾不上自己还因为高潮而打颤的双腿，一手将Dean从地上拽了起来，再次将对方按在门板上重重地亲吻。  
Dean嘴里有他精液和威士忌的味道，他一片忙乱的脱掉Dean的衣服和裤子，手指揉搓着Dean暴露在空气中后就挺立起来的乳头，嘴唇顺着Dean渗出汗水的皮肤一路亲吻向下，含住Dean一边的乳头。  
他将Dean还在不停渗着前液的阴茎握在手里，一开始只是缓慢的撸动，随着Dean越来越难耐的呻吟，他加快了速度，变换着角度用指腹擦过前端的沟壑，舌尖在乳头上肆虐，另一只手一直在Dean挺翘的臀瓣上揉捏。  
Sam知道自己非常卑鄙，他对自己可以打破的下限有了一个全新的认知。Dean不知道他们真正的关系，Dean此刻喝醉了，而他却利用了这一切做着这些，这些一对兄弟之间绝对不会更是不应该发生的事。  
遇上Dean开始，一切都乱了套。他哥哥一定是上帝派来折磨他的，一定是，因为他是个无视道德伦理的混蛋，所以他应该受到惩罚和折磨。  
“我会照顾好你，Dean，你感觉到了吗？我握着你的阴茎，你在我手里那么热，那么硬。”Sam在Dean耳边恶魔般絮絮着，“你的乳头喜欢我玩弄他们对不对，这让你变硬，让你想要高潮。来吧，想看你高潮的样子，我会接住你的。”  
Dean高潮了，他整个人陷进Sam的怀抱里，下巴靠在Sam的肩膀上喘息着，Sam仍然含着他的耳朵尖在轻轻地吮吸，一只手轻轻玩弄着他的乳头，另一只手将Dean射在他手里的精液抹满了他的小腹。  
高潮过去之后，Sam和Dean也没再说一句话。


	25. Chapter 25

25.

Sam仍然想和Dean做爱。在感受过Dean口腔包裹着他的感觉之后，在见过Dean高潮时绝无仅有的美丽动人之后，他仍然无比渴望着他，比之前更甚。

他在自欺欺人，他知道自己在自欺欺人。先不说如果Dean知道了他们两个的兄弟关系之后会怎么想昨晚发生的一切，他会在只是微醺的状态下就接受Dean醉酒状态的口交就是他的问题，是他的不道德。

但事情已经发生，甚至说在他完全清醒的情况下发生的，所以他是个混球，盖棺定论。

Dean没有跟他讨论昨晚发生的事，尽管他看起来又变成了那个即使问题明显得像头放在房间里的大象也选择逃避的人，但是他此时说放松且快乐的。

如果，Sam不得不为这个”如果”发出无声的呜咽，如果他们两个人不是兄弟，Sam有九成的把握，如果他再次问Dean愿不愿意跟他在一起，真正意义的，情侣一样的在一起，Dean会答应的。

因为Dean此时的样子看起来就像是他已经接受了Sam，并且也从心里像Sam一样爱着他。

但是这一切太迟了，或者从一开始这一切就全都错了。

Sam将自己的头尽量低地埋进地图或者笔记本电脑里，假装自己没有注意到Dean较之以前更加亲密的触碰。

他们在中途因为车前盖里发出的不明声响停下了车，Dean是修车的好手，所以Sam根本连下车都不需要。但是在Dean离开自己的驾驶座前，他看起来就像是他感到羞涩一样，颧骨上带着一些红晕。

“呃，你要不要，如果你想的话，你可以在后座去刻你的名字，我记得你上次想要这个。”

老实说，Sam感觉有些受宠若惊，这份原本只属于Sam Winchester的殊荣，Dean现在愿意给他。

但同时，他又奇怪地要以Sam Winchester的身份嫉妒起Sam Wesson了。

他还是去了后座，作为Sam Winchester，他本来就有资格将自己的名字刻在那里。他看到他之前因为Dean的拒绝而可怜兮兮地用指甲在上面抠出的痕迹，浅而白的SW如今看起来像个伤人的讽刺。

他在后座行李袋里找到Dean的银质匕首，兴趣缺缺地将自己的名字刻在上面，紧挨着在他右下方的DW，与此同时他想象着8岁的Dean趴在这里，用他白胖的手握着这把匕首，认真地刻着自己的名字，同时想念着他的弟弟。

发动机的小毛病很快就被Dean修理好，不出两个小时，Impala便已经开上了Sam家所在的那条街上。

Sam提高了自己的警惕，能进入斯坦福并屡次跳级靠的可不是他异于常人的身高，当他意识到自己的身世有问题之后，那他几乎立刻肯定他的家里也没有他们所以为的那么安全。

但他不得不不去面对，因为那栋房子里有他的父母，还有他必须要知道的真相。恶魔为什么对他做出这些事，又为什么要大费周章地让Dean以为他已经死掉了这件事。

强大的力量手中掌握着更多的秘密，他和Dean都是深陷其中不知出路在何地的小卒，只有尽可能多的掌握真相，他才能在这莫名其妙的邪恶世界里求得一线生机。

母亲看到他回家显得很惊讶，Sam这才想起来自己之前告诉过父母他会留在学校过圣诞节，她会觉得惊讶也是再正常不过的了。

他们到的时间是下午四点多，父亲还在学校没有结束工作，Sam告诉母亲Dean是他的朋友，母亲当即友好地将Dean拉进了房子。

Dean擅长跟人相处，只要他想，他就能够在几句话的时间里就获得Sam母亲的认可，并极尽亲切。

Sam对自己心里升腾起的独占欲哭笑不得，理智告诉他这是他的养母和他的哥哥在交谈，即使他们彼此都不知道。但这没用，他内心有一块黑暗的部分在叫嚣着让他阻止Dean和任何除了他意外的人交谈，接触。

他可真的是够变态的了。

“Dean，我们大概现在能先把我的行李拿回房间？”Sam指了指停在外面草坪边的Impala，示意Dean和他一起去拿行李。

Dean皱了皱眉，但他没有把自己的疑惑表现在脸上，而是轻轻地点了点头，视线紧锁在自己的Impala上。

刚才下车时他就提醒过Sam记得拿上自己的心里，但是Sam只是笑笑摇摇头，没有做更多的解释，Dean不知道他又要玩什么把戏，只是沉默地跟着他进了房子。

现在却又突然叫着他出去拿行李，虽然不明白Sam这样做的目的，但是Dean相信Sam应该有自己的打算，而他的枪和匕首一直都贴身放着。

“刚才那是怎么回事？”一走上Sam家门口的草坪Dean就忍不住开口问，他家的草坪甚至比周围的任何一家都要平整。

Sam的表情严肃，也不再跟Dean嬉皮笑脸，他需要Dean知道他做这些的目的，也需要让Dean知道，他能够保护自己，保护他们两个人。

Sam将Dean车子后备箱里的红色喷漆拿出来塞进了自己的行李箱，一边向Dean解释：“Dean，告诉我你没有那么天真，恶魔会就这样放我们走。既然我从小就已经是被恶魔选中的，你不能保证在我父母身边就没有另一个恶魔一直在监视着。”

更何况房子里的还不是我的亲生父母。

“什么？你的意思是这里有恶魔？”Dean下意识地将手压上自己放在后腰处的手枪，仿佛这能给予他安全感。

Sam叹了口气：“Dean，我不确定，所以我们需要处处小心，这总没有坏处。”他将行李箱从车里拉出来提在手上，“总之，你听我的就行了，不会有事的。”

不会有事才怪，Dean心里涌起一股想要敲一敲Sam头的冲动，就好像是他曾经想象中的，如果他弟弟在他面前犯了什么愚蠢的错误之后他会做的。

他对于Sam如此沉着冷静感到惊讶，毕竟他见过其他被恶魔选中的孩子，他们有的是本就已经精神不稳定，有的在知道了真相之后更是濒临崩溃边缘，他遇到的那些孩子里面没有一个是像Sam一样接受迅速并冷静处理的。

“Dean，你觉得Sam会是那些孩子中最强的那个吗？”Peter的话像是梦魇一样在他耳边响起，Dean将自己军绿色的行李袋捏在手里。

不能是Sam。

他不能让Sam成为恶魔想要的那个人，那个要下地狱的人。

再次回到房子里，Sam在门口冲着母亲喊了一声他们会直接回房间便径直将Dean带到了他的房间里。

男孩的房间里没有过多普通男生房间的气息，没有喜欢的篮球队，也没有贴某个性感模特的海报，简单无趣得连Dean都要叹气了。

“真没意思，哥们，我还以为至少有张露骨点的海报呢。”他打量着Sam的房间，被一整面墙上的书惊呆，又被另一面墙上的荣誉奖杯和证书闪到眼睛发痛。

Sam耸了耸肩，没有回答他的调侃，他把行李箱扔在靠门的位置，关上房门之后就掏出了放在里面的红色喷漆。

经过昨晚之后，和Sam单独共处一室让Dean多少有些不自在，Sam沉默地掀起房间的地毯开始在自己房间的地板上可以说是熟练地画起恶魔陷阱，这令Dean感到惊叹。

随后他从自己的行李袋里掏出防止恶魔附身的巫术袋，他只有2个，还是三个月前父亲的好朋友Bobby送给他的，那老头总是有不少神奇的好东西。

他将其中一个递给Sam：“这个袋子你放在身上，可以防止恶魔附身。”

Sam询问地挑了挑眉，像是不相信有这么神奇的东西，Dean只是给了他一个不容置疑的愠怒表情。

“可是你并不确定恶魔会进到你的房间啊，如果他们来先抓住了你怎么办？”Dean拿出另一个喷漆，帮Sam加速完成地上的恶魔陷阱。

他才不会承认Sam画恶魔陷阱的熟练度看起来比他还要高，一定是因为这个家伙的书呆子属性什么的。

Sam抬起头来给了他一个极其温顺的笑容，看起来就像是Dean六岁那年在Bobby家看到的那只可爱小狗一样，而Dean不认为这个笑容还能打动他这个三十岁的硬汉，不行。

“我房间下面就是客厅，如果恶魔进来家里，就到了客厅，如果他装作是普通人肯定会先坐到沙发上，这个陷阱就在那里。而如果他直接以恶魔的样子进来的话，我们还可以像那天晚上引Peter一样把他引到陷阱下面。”Sam挥了挥手里的喷漆瓶子。

Dean不由得撇了撇嘴，到底是能念斯坦福法学院的大脑，他就不在智商上跟他争了。

“对了，驱魔咒我也背下来了，如果需要驱魔的话就算你拿不到笔记本也没问题了。”Sam接着说，没注意到Dean的脸色已经变得没有那么轻松，“我觉得对每一个来我家的人都喊拉丁语的上帝有点奇怪，我们还是让他们都站到陷阱下面看看吧。”

Sam自顾自地说起了抓捕恶魔的计划，这令Dean感到说不清是生气还是担忧。他没想过Sam能够如此迅速地策划出一整套抓出潜伏在他周围恶魔的计划，他也没想到Sam对于这件事几乎可以用积极来形容，如果他没记错，这个人在一个月前甚至连这个世界上有鬼魂这件事都还不相信。

“Sam，停下，别再提这个了。”Dean冰冷地说，Sam因为他的态度愣住了。

Dean坐在Sam的床尾，太过柔软的床垫令他有些不习惯，上一次他睡在这么柔软的床垫上大概还是他四岁的时候在他劳伦斯的家里。但这更提醒着他Sam原本应该有的样子，不是现在像个身经百战的猎人似的，在这里摆弄着这对对付恶魔的玩意儿。

“嘿，Dean，你说什么呢，我只是在帮忙。”Sam微笑着，坐到Dean旁边，天知道他的心都已经提到了嗓子眼。

他当然得尽快地去学这些东西，不管是关于恶魔的还是关于鬼魂，或者别的什么鬼怪的知识。他没有和Dean一样从小被训练着去摆弄枪械，没有在十六岁的时候就被命令着去对付一整个巢穴的狼人。但这一切不代表他就应该继续心安理得地过他原本的生活，他学东西一向很快，即使没有经验和搏斗技巧，他也可以尽力用相关的知识武装自己，用各种有用的不是硬拼的方式去战胜恶魔。

他已经落下了二十六年，他需要补的功课还有很多，而Dean绝对不能阻止他。

“Sam，就只是……让我来，我才是我们之中的那个猎人，记得吗？”

“我知道，但这不意味着你得自己来。”Sam的手放在Dean的肩膀上，想要通过手掌的温度将自己想要说的话传递给Dean，“你得学着去相信某个人，你总得学会的。”

学着相信我，相信你的弟弟，你的Sammy。你不能总是孤身一人，以为自己是可以被牺牲的，以为自己微不足道，以为自己不被需要。你要学着把你的后背交给我，学着有个人和你一起并肩作战，学着除了蛮干之外，有个聪明人在一边照顾着你。

因为这个人跟你一样是个Winchester，因为这个人爱着你。

“Sam，别……这一切都太疯狂了，事情不是你想的那样……”Dean想要把Sam的手从肩上推开，但是没有成功，“你得知道我的生活有多操蛋。”

“我已经知道了，Dean。你以为这半个多月跟你呆在一起我还不知道当一个猎人意味着什么吗？”眼看着Dean张嘴想要打断他的话，他又用另一只手捏住了Dean另一边的肩膀，然后迅速地说，“不是说我们现在就得决定什么事，就只是提醒你一句，你大概是甩不掉我的。”

Sam知道现在不能决定任何事，不是在Dean还不知道他们真正的关系之前，也不是在Sam解决掉身边可能存在的恶魔之前。

“昨晚……”Dean不知道自己想说什么，昨晚的事连他自己都说不清为什么会发生，它就只是发生了。

当那个女孩儿跟他调情时，他的脑海里只有他和Sam第一次在酒吧遇见时的情景。榛绿色的眼睛，略带拘谨地坐在位置上一口口喝着自己冰啤酒的Sam。女孩儿将手抚上他的脸颊时，他想起Sam为他擦掉嘴角的泡沫；女孩的手环住他的肩膀时，他想起Sam在自己扑进他怀里崩溃大哭时有力的手臂；女孩的嘴唇吻上他时，他想起Sam用力霸道的吻。无论是力道和方式都与怀里的女孩完全不同，然后在他尚未反应过来之时，他就被Sam拖出了酒吧。

Dean从未那样渴望一个人。他曾经有过愿望，每一年都许同一个愿望，但是他最后发现愿望并没有实现，即使他每天都强迫自己不要去渴求更多。所以当Sam将他压在门板上亲吻时，他想：管他呢，他所渴求的从来不曾得到过，既然已经有个摆在眼前的，他为什么还要把他推开。

于是那些就那么发生了，即使他们没有做到最后一步，Dean也知道在他主动之后这一切意味着什么。

“昨晚的事已经发生了，Dean，我不会去把它当做没发生，但是你想谈，我们得等这些结束之后。”Sam近乎逃避地说，在Dean知道他们两个人真正的关系之前，他不想跟Dean聊昨晚，即使知道那之后无论如何他们的沟通都不会有一个好结果，他或许还会给自己换来一些淤青和伤痕。

但是他已经决定，一旦他事关恶魔血这件事解决，他会告诉Dean，向Dean坦白他在昨晚之前就已经知道了他们的关系，他不后悔，他不为自己选择的错误后悔，Dean值得他犯这个错。

Dean点了点头当做默许，Sam的双手仍然揽着他的肩，两个人就坐在Sam房间里的床上，意识到这一切之后Sam愣了一愣，然后迅速地吻住了近在咫尺的嘴唇。

Dean没有做任何反抗，他算得上乖顺地伸手拉住Sam外套的领子，将这个吻加深，舌头主动的探出来搅动。客观地说，Dean的吻技比Sam要好得多。毕竟他才是两个人中的那个情场高手。

Sam的呼吸沉重起来，他像是逐渐沉入水中，过于沉重的呼吸让他听起来像是陷入了恐慌，但他的双手却全然不是那么回事，双手悄悄地掀起Dean的T恤下摆，在渐渐升温的皮肤上摩挲，他能够感到自己手指在轻微地颤抖。

不知道是因为陷入情欲的激动，还是因为他在吻着的人是自己的亲哥哥。

Dean被Sam推着向后倒在床上，双手绕过Sam的腋下搂着他的脊背，任由Sam在他的脖颈处亲吻，在不会留下痕迹的程度上吮吸他的喉结和锁骨。他的阴茎半勃，性欲正在勃发，此时此刻像个高中生一样在Sam的房间里和他亲吻爱抚。

“Sam，你爸爸回来了。”母亲的声音由远及近，伴随着踩上楼梯的声音吓得Sam迅速离开了Dean的身体，站起来整理着自己的衣服和乱糟糟的头发。

Dean不紧不慢地坐起来，整理着自己的衣服。为Sam更加高中生的举动感到好笑。

所幸母亲并没有打开Sam的房门，而是站在门口轻轻敲了敲，直到Sam和Dean一起走到门口打开了门。

“下去吧，你父亲回来了。”她冲Sam说，脸上带着捉摸不透的笑容，就好像她早就知道刚才房间里都发生了些什么一样，但那并不是心领神会的笑容，那更加诡异更加一言难尽。

他们跟在Sam的母亲身后走下楼，父亲已经坐在了餐厅，桌上是母亲刚才准备好的晚餐。

“Mr.Wesson，”Dean向他打招呼，莫名觉得眼前的男人有些眼熟，“我是Sam的朋友。”

“我已经听说了，Dean。”他微笑着，“Sam很少带朋友回家，你能来我们也感到很高兴。”

如此有教养的一家人令Dean有些手足无措，在他的生活中他接触的要么是哭哭啼啼的受害人，要么就是跟他一样的猎魔人，他们的粗鲁比那些卡车司机也好不到哪里去。

他在Sam旁边的座位上坐下来，Wesson夫人的手艺非常好，Dean已经不记得上次吃到如此美味的牛排是什么时候了，而Mr.Wesson更关心的则是Sam在斯坦福的学业。

毫无疑问的，Sam的成绩单能令这世界上最挑剔的父母也说不出话来，他们之间的交谈让Dean感到放松。

但有些地方不对劲。Dean不确定是不是自己脱离这种环境太久不适应才会产生这种奇怪的感觉，他觉得Sam的父母对Sam都奇怪的客套。

那种生疏地亲密，看起来虚假的亲近。就像是他们不得不逼着自己那样做，他们也根本不知道怎样做才是正确的一对父母对待自己孩子的方式。

看着自己盘子里被Wesson夫人切好的牛排，Dean什么也没有说。

 


	26. Chapter 26

Dean Winchester的直觉差不多从来没出过错，这一次也不例外，当他们在客厅坐定，而Sam的母亲妄图去给他的父亲倒一杯水时，他们就彻底暴露了。

Sam大概也没想到会出现这样的结果，他画在自己房间地板上，用来困住恶魔的恶魔陷阱，困住的会是他的养父母。

倒不是说他有多么的意外，鉴于他已经料到这整个事情的大半部分。

Wesson太太很快发现自己被限制了活动范围，无法离开客厅沙发周围的一片区域。而发现了这一点之后，Wesson先生的脸色也变得非常不好看。

“Sam！”Dean第一时间发现了不对劲，抓着Sam的手臂跳开了沙发，站到了陷阱范围之外，猝不及防地移动令Dean差点摔倒在地，所幸Sam即使反应过来抓住了他的手腕。

“哦，可惜。”Sam的“父亲”懊恼地说，“看来你们做了点准备啊。”

“Da……恶魔……”Sam一时差点没有改过口来，即使他已经做了心理准备，但也不代表他就已经准备好了迎接现在这个局面。

他的一整个生活在短短一个月之内完完全全的在他眼前崩塌。曾经熟悉的人事物统统变得陌生而危险，父母不再是熟悉的亲人，朋友也变成了日夜谋害他的恶魔，而真心对他的女孩儿死在了他的眼前，他还在一天之前发现了自己真正的身份。

操蛋的真实，见鬼的虚伪。

世界天翻地覆，像是瞬息之间全部坍圮，Sam的人生世界横亘起一座名为“Dean Winchester”的断代碑。在这之前的生活虚假恍惚地令Sam几乎忘记了所有。认识Dean之前的二十几年像是年代久远泛黄发霉的老照片，在他的脑海里映出虚伪模糊的影像，唯一的真实当时当地地铺陈在他面前。

你脚踩的天堂不过是地狱的倒影，Sam为自己此时还能想到这样一句曾经读过的话感到好笑。

“Sam，尊重，你从小我就叫过你的，怎么能这样叫自己的父亲呢？”恶魔拿起自己的烟斗含在嘴角，轻蔑又嘲讽地冲着Sam露出虚伪的笑容。

Sam的怒气可见的增长：“你不是我父亲，闭上你该死的嘴。”

Dean能够理解他此时的愤怒。当你发现你的人生都是一个谎言时，那和世界末日没有多大的区别。尽管情况有所不同，Dean想这大概就和他知道母亲真正的死因，第一次知道了普通世界里那些超自然的生物之时所怀有的心情相差无几。

Dean拿出了圣水和写着驱魔咒的笔记本，虽然Sam早先告诉他他已经会背诵咒语，但是Dean向来有备无患。

“Sam，就跟Dean一起待了这么几天就变成没有教养的小混蛋了吗？”Wesson夫人翻出了她的黑眼睛，语言攻击着两个人。

“你们一直都是恶魔？”Dean不敢肯定，也许只是在最近Sam的父母才被附身，也许他们一直以来都在Sam身边伪装，无论是哪一种，Sam都会被伤得很深。

如果Sam的父母是最近才被附身，那么他们还要注意在驱魔的过程中不能让恶魔伤害到Sam的父母，恶魔驱逐之后宿主是有存活可能的。而如果他们一直都是恶魔，Dean不敢想象这么多年来他们都喂Sam喝过多少恶魔血，他现在也不想Sam去在意这件事。

没事的，不会有事的。

Wesson夫人看起来像是无奈地耸了耸肩，黑色的眼睛在她的圆脸上看起来有些滑稽：“哦，天啦，是的，我要抱怨这个。不能随意干恶魔想干的事，要把自己憋在这副又老又臃肿的身体里，还要照顾一个烦死人的小孩。”

她说起话来夸张得有些戏剧性，语气里带着对自己这二十几年来所作所为的深深的厌恶。

Sam抿紧了嘴唇，Dean可以看见他的双拳紧握，像是正努力控制着自己不要去破坏什么东西。

“一个不爱说话，一点趣味也没有的小屁孩，只爱吃一些兔子才爱吃的食物，一天都不会说三句话。”恶魔历数着她对Sam的不满，看起来对他们被困在恶魔陷阱里丝毫不着急。

就像那天的Peter一样。

Dean不想承认他想点点头，如果不是此刻场景太过严肃的话，他会想要同意恶魔对Sam的评价。

“你们在等什么？”Sam突然开口问，他勾着嘴角看起来就像刚才生气的那个人不是他一样，榛绿色的双眸里泛出让人觉得危险的光，两个恶魔都不自觉地感到了一丝寒意。

他们知道Peter发现了什么，他们真的不怀疑Peter说的可能是真的。

Sam Winchester可能会成为他们未来的王。

Dean却没有听懂Sam的话，他们意外地抓到了恶魔，Sam此时应该为面前的真相感到震怒，而不是察觉恶魔有什么阴谋，在他察觉之前。

女恶魔露出一个笑容，这次是没有带着丝毫嘲讽的：“我的王，我们没那个资格跟你说那些真相，但是有个人很乐意亲自将所有真相告诉你，他正在过来的路上，你会想要见到他的。毕竟，是他给了你如今的一切。”

一个比他们更加高阶的恶魔，一个知道事关所有被选中孩子和恶魔血事件的恶魔，一个有资格跟王对话的恶魔。

“他不是你们的王，他不会是。”Dean说完咬紧了牙，紧绷的下颌线让他看起来快要回到那天审问Peter的黑暗状态，而Sam不喜欢看到Dean这个样子。

Sam不会成为恶魔的王，他那么单纯善良，等他解决掉面前这两个恶魔，他会再次亲自将Sam送到斯坦福，他会成为律师，远离这些操蛋的一切。

“Dean，这可不是你说了能算的。”一个声音在门口响起，来人大概五十岁左右，头发花白，脸上的笑容愉悦地让Dean感到恶心。

他有一双黄色的眼睛。

“好久不见了，Sam。”黄眼的恶魔走进房子，亲切地朝Sam打招呼，手轻轻一挥便让举着圣水扑向他的Dean被钉在了墙上，Sam同样贴在墙上动弹不得。

“我没见过你。”Sam咬牙切齿地回答，身体用力挣扎着。

黄眼恶魔没有在意仍然被困在恶魔陷阱里的手下，他走向Sam和Dean面前：“我们当然见过了，Sam，你这么讲我会伤心的。”

恶魔恶心的双手放在胸前，做出一副虚伪的伤心模样。

“我走进你的婴儿房，注视了你好一会儿才把我的血喂进你嘴里，你身体里可是流淌着我的血。”

“闭嘴。”Sam奋力挣扎，但身体仍然紧贴着墙壁。

“你还记得你的婴儿房长什么样子吗？”恶魔饶有趣味地走到Dean面前，“我想Dean或许记得？嗯，Sam，你觉得我该问问Dean，让他帮你想起来吗？”

Dean对他这句话摸不着头脑，他为什么会知道Sam的婴儿房长什么样？

“哦，我忘了，你还没有告诉Dean，是吗？Sam，你的下流肮脏的小秘密。”恶魔笑得很开心，事情虽然在他控制之外发展，但是这个发展绝对是他最为乐见的。

Dean开始恐慌，Sam又事瞒着他，而这件事与他有关，并且令恶魔觉得愉快。

“Sam……”Dean看着Sam。

Sam仍然没有放弃挣扎，不能是这个时候，恶魔不能在这个时候让Dean知道那些真相。他没有打算一直瞒着Dean，他想要——他打算在这整个恶魔的事结束之后告诉Dean真相。

骗子。

你根本不想告诉Dean真相。

你想跟你的亲生哥哥做爱，你想要让他永远被蒙在鼓里。

“Sam，你做得有点过分哦。”恶魔说着走到了Dean面前，“Dean，见过Mary了吗？”

“你母亲真是个美人不是吗？”

“闭嘴，你这个婊子养的恶魔。”Dean想要挣脱，他想要用圣水泼遍恶魔的全身，想要掐着恶魔的脖子念出驱魔咒，让他徒劳地在那副身躯里挣扎。

“Dean，你是不是已经忘记她长什么样了？需要我提醒你吗？你的绿眼睛，”恶魔的手指就悬在Dean的眼睛前，如果他想只需要轻轻按下去，Dean那双漂亮的金绿色眼睛就会彻底毁在他手上，“你妈妈也有这么一双绿眼睛，当然了，你弟弟才是我的最爱，我想你一定还记得你弟弟的样子，他的眼睛是什么颜色来着？”

Dean因为恐惧和愤怒而急速地喘息，身体仍然下意识徒劳地挣扎着，但在黄眼恶魔这种高阶恶魔面前毫无用处。

“你知道你之前在斯坦福驱逐回地狱的是谁吗？”恶魔在Sam和Dean之间来回走着，戏剧性地自说自话着，“你毁了我的家人，Dean。哦哦哦，别露出那副惊讶的表情，恶魔也可以有家人的，你驱逐回地狱的是我的儿子。”

“你看我有儿子，也有女儿，很惊讶吗？你也是有父母和弟弟的人。”说到弟弟时，黄眼恶魔将视线转到了一直试图挣扎，但是每次都是后脑勺狠狠地砸到墙的Sam身上。

Dean因为胸口令人窒息的压迫感而没有注意到恶魔的视线，他在痛苦的嗡鸣声中听见恶魔提到他的父母，提到他的弟弟。他想起他的弟弟，想起Sammy。

Sammy在四岁那年，是不是也是死在了这个恶魔手里，他当时是不是也承受了像他现在所经受的痛苦。他弟弟那时候还很小，所以是不是可以不用忍受恶魔这些言语的折磨。可是他弟弟当时那么小，恶魔有没有恐吓他，有没有在他死前折磨他？

这些此时此刻发生在他身上的痛苦，他只要想想曾经可能发生在他弟弟身上，就感到难以呼吸，愤怒和痛苦像不断叠高的黑色浪潮一样令他几乎崩溃。

但他还不能崩溃，Sam此刻还在这里，他不能让Sam出事，不能失去Sam。

“你毁了我的家人，Dean，我也要毁了你的。”恶魔凑到他的耳边低声地说，地狱里才有的硫磺气味占据了Dean的嗅觉，他想要呕吐，想要尖叫。

“哦，我忘了，我已经毁了你的家了。Dean，我是吗？”恶魔脸上挂着令人作呕的笑，像是他刚刚想起来自己曾经做过什么，“真怀念Mary在天花板上时的尖叫声，还有，还有皮肤烤焦的气味。”

Dean除了用仇恨与愤怒的目光看着他，什么也做不了。

他又走向Sam：“Jessica也是，那个女孩，她可真够喜欢你的，不是吗？Sammy。”

“你这个婊子养的！你为什么要做这些，为什么？”Sam试图集中注意力，像他之前在公寓时做得那样将黄眼恶魔移动到陷阱范围里，或者像他之前在酒吧时成功让几个灯泡爆掉那样做点什么。

恶魔似乎看出了他的意图，将Dean行李袋里的驱魔工具一样一样地拿出来摆在了旁边的柜子上，拿着Dean那把漂亮的Colt M1911在手里把玩。

“Dean，有件事我一直没告诉你，但是Sam呢，Sam已经知道得比你多了。你瞧，他在斯坦福过得很好，想着他的苹果派生活什么的。”他走到Sam面前，“你想知道为什么？我为什么杀了他们，因为他们妨碍了我。”

“妨碍了你什么？”从Sam的角度来说，如果恶魔想要对付他，杀掉他的母亲也就是Mary他能懂，但是为什么还要Jess？

黄眼恶魔回头看了一眼Dean：“妨碍了我对你们的计划，你和那些和你一样的孩子。”

“Jess的死是个例外，如果那天去房间叫你的人是Dean，你在天花板上看到的，就不会是那个女孩儿了。”

如果Dean死在Sam面前，那一定会彻底的摧毁Sam，这个男孩儿是他整个计划中最合适的人选，他会做到，他会将这个男孩推向既定的道路，即使Dean现在还好好地活着。

“你可以闭嘴了吗？因为我看不懂你的独角戏”Dean在恶魔身后打断了他的话，恶魔转过头看向他。

“真有趣，你不也是这样吗？”恶魔充满探究趣味地走向Dean，“掩盖那些痛苦，掩盖真相。”

“哦，是吗？这话怎么说？”Dean不想在恶魔面前败下阵来，他又开始了他惯常地维持坚强的那一套。

恶魔能够看穿人心，Dean的伪装在他面前不值一提：“你一直在战斗，你为了你们这个家战斗，Dean。但事实是，你的家庭不需要你。”

“John自己也能很好的猎魔，而Sammy……”恶魔退后几步，再次看向Sam，“你的Sammy甚至都不知道你的存在，他根本不需要你。”

“如果John足够爱你，当年他会把你和Sammy一起送走，让你和Sammy一样过上普通人的生活，但是他没有，因为你是可以被牺牲的。”

你可以被牺牲，你只需要做个好士兵，你不需要普通生活，你不能再留半长柔软的金发因为没有妈妈会给你打理，你不能再要求切掉面包边，你不被允许玩棒球，所有的空闲时间都被贡献给了枪支和符咒。

只有你在每年自己和Sammy的生日会许两个愿望，你的每一个愿望都给了Sammy，但Sammy甚至不知道有你这个哥哥的存在。

Sam能够看见Dean眼里有光熄灭，他想告诉Dean不是那样的，他就是他弟弟，他爱他，Dean是被需要的，Dean对他来说是最重要的。

但恶魔还没有放过他们。

“来吧，Sammy，试试用你的超能力对付我。”他看见Dean惊讶的脸，“你还没告诉Dean？超能小子。”

Sam冷着脸，他无视了Dean质问的眼神，现在不是跟Dean解释这个的时候：“只有Dean才能那么叫我。”

Dean努力不为Sam跟恶魔强调一个昵称而感受到的被深爱的感觉开心。

恶魔发出一串大笑，就像Sam刚讲出了一个什么绝世好笑话一样，他将Dean的爱枪拍在桌面上，走到Dean面前。

“是啊是啊，Sammy，我差点忘了，你没告诉Dean的事可多着呢。”

就是现在这个时候了，Sam心里所有不好的预感都在这个时候想是升腾在半空中压力越来越大的泡泡一样，下一刻，魔法解除，泡泡被戳破，谎言被戳破。

“你知道你的弟弟操了你吗？Dean。”

夜晚已经来临，冬日的寒风吹得门外的枯树吱嘎作响，屋内三个恶魔都带着一副看好戏的心情看着两个人，恶魔倒不在乎乱伦，但人类在乎。

Dean抬头看着Sam，眼睛里都是不可置信的惊疑不定，糅杂着被背叛和被欺骗得难以言喻的情绪。

“哇哦！我最期待的一刻，果然值得我这么久的等待！”恶魔打了个响指，戳穿人类丑陋的真相是他百看不厌的桥段。

“这不是……”Dean开口，他想说这不是真的，但是他更想嘲笑自己的愚蠢，如果连Sam的养父母都是假的，那么Sam原本的身世肯定也不是如他原来说的那样，他当然有可能就是他的弟弟Sam Winchester。

于是那些事也有了解释，为什么Sam Wessn总是令他想起了他弟弟，为什么Sam Wesson会那么巧的也是恶魔选中的孩子，为什么母亲要对Sam Wesson说抱歉。

因为Sam Wesson就是Sam Winchester。

Sam Wesson是他的弟弟。

Sammy没死，Sammy此时就在他身边。

他跟Sammy做爱了。

上帝啊。


	27. Chapter 27

Sammy被恶魔养大，Sammy原本的身世是假的，Sammy的死也是恶魔作假的。

Sam就是他的Sammy。

Dean不知道该庆幸他弟弟此时此刻还活着，就在他的身边。还是该感到恶心反胃，毕竟昨晚发生的事，早些时候在Sam房间发生的事，那些Sam在他身上留下的，布料遮掩之下的痕迹还明晃晃地印在他身上。

这不是真的，恶魔又一次地在欺骗他。Dean想要这么告诉自己，但Sam的表情已经说明了一切，他是知道真相的。

从什么时候起？是从Peter去公寓前他自己进行的调查开始，还是之前见到Mary的时候开始？Dean不敢肯定，可以肯定的是一定在昨天之前，一定在今天之前。

但Sam还是让Dean给他口交了，他还是将Dean的性器握在手里，帮他手淫。亲吻他，抚摸他，在他的耳边不断地说着下流话，告诉Dean他有多么想要操他，而Dean看起来是一个如何顺从的小婊子。

黑色浪潮令他几近崩溃，恶魔就在眼前的威胁此刻看起来几乎微不足道，看看他都对他弟弟做了什么。

他想起自己跪在Sam面前饥渴地吸着他的阴茎，他想起每一天在汽车旅馆的房间里他都在悄悄注视着Sam好看的肌肉线条，他想起他们在Sam公寓的亲吻，想起Sam在和他交谈时闪闪发亮的榛绿色双眼。

这都是他的错，是他跑去斯坦福，还偏偏选了Sam做帮助他了解案情的那个人。而在Sam一而再，再而三的邀约里他也没有选择拒绝，甚至是屡次纵容地让Sam大摇大摆地走进他的世界。

他应该拒绝的，将Sam拒之门外，让Sam将他当作某个普通的过路人，认识了之后就忘记，而不是因为跟他的纠缠落到时至今日这个地步。

他是已经一只脚跨进了地狱的人，没必要把Sam也拉进来的。

Sam怎么可以瞒着他，怎么可以在知道真相得情况下允许Dean给他口交？昨晚Sam一定是醉得太厉害了，否则他不会这么做，他不会想要操自己的亲哥哥。

“生活就是这么美妙，是吗？Dean。”恶魔讨厌的声音再次响起，“你想要你弟弟好好活着，你想有一个完整的家。”

Dean仍然对恶魔怒目而视，但眼镜里的脆弱已经无法被他故作坚强的伪装掩盖住。

“怎么？你的祈祷我当然听得到，虽然你祈祷的对象是那位名字G打头的。省省力气吧，上帝已经放弃了你，我回应了你的祈祷，让你弟弟好好活着到了现在。你看他长得可比你要高大多了。”

“闭嘴。”Sam徒劳地阻止｡

恶魔在他们之间来回踱步:“你弟弟深爱着你,Dean。深爱到他想要把你操进床单你，想要你含着他的精液，想要你永远只属于他一个人。”

恶心。

这些话自恶魔嘴里说出来让Sam和Dean都感到反胃，但他们此刻如此无助。就连祈祷上帝也不会改变此时一丝一毫的局面。

“不得不说，Sam，你做得太棒了，我觉得你会是被选中的孩子里最强的。”恶魔凑近Sam捏了捏他额前的碎发，被Sam愤怒的甩开，“我会给你很多你想要的，然后我会一件一件的把它们夺走。”

“你得让愤怒控制你，这样你就可以用你那些超能力，你会变得强大，很强很强。”

“这是我为你准备了几十年的计划,Sam。现在，我会夺走你现在的最爱，你会成功，你能统治地狱,得到你想要的一切｡”

恶魔的低语来自地狱，话语里裹挟了地狱里的尖叫和痛苦，巧言令色地述说着Sam可以达到的成就。

恶魔走到Dean面前:“抱歉了，Dean，为了地狱，为了Sam，必须得牺牲你了。”

恶魔当然不感到抱歉，他愉悦地低下头，没有碰Dean，但Dean胸前靠近心脏的位置凭空冒出一条血口，那道深深的伤口正在往外汩汩地冒着鲜血。

Sam的最爱，恶魔要夺走的Sam的最爱。

Dean。

“停下，你想要什么，”Sam急切地吼到，Dean胸前血流如注，鲜血流过Sam送给他的黄铜样的护身符，在地板上汇聚成一小滩血洼。

Sam看着柜子上的圣水和枪，想要利用自己的能力将它们移动，那不起作用。

“Dean……Dean……”Sam的哭腔里满是担忧和痛苦。

是他太自大，自以为可以对付得了恶魔，自以为Dean跟他一起很安全，自以为他能保护得了Dean。

他不够强。

有鲜血从Dean的嘴角溢出，那让Dean看起来更加迷人，但此时此刻Sam能想到的只有他哥哥就要死在他面前，他最爱的人就要这样死在他面前，而他什么也做不了。

 

“放开他们！”绝望里房子的大门被人一脚踹开，一个高大的身影站在阴影里，手里举着一把形状复古的手枪。

Dean在失血过多得眩晕中艰难地抬起头，看见门口走进来的身影，像是看到了上帝，像是看到了救世主。

“爸爸……”

是Dean的父亲，Sam看向他。当然，这也是他的父亲。父亲很高，比Dean似乎还要高一点，拥有一般猎人都有的厚实身躯和结实肌肉；他的胡子刮得不怎么勤快，连带着头发都有一些花白，但从他紧抿的嘴和坚毅的眼神里也能看出他是一个坚强且固执的人。

John Winchester。Sam很难说清他对John的感觉，最开始第一次知道John就是在他亲吻Dean的时候，John一个电话打断了他们的亲吻，让Dean迅速地伪装起来，又将他推了开来。他听到Dean叫他Sir，表达了他的疑惑不满时还被Dean责备。

他几乎可以想见John是怎样一个专横独裁的父亲，他是怎样将Dean从一个柔软得如同泰迪熊一样的小孩培养成了一个穿着盔甲的士兵。

也是这个人决定将他送走，让他在不到一岁大时就和Dean分开，和自己的家人分开。这个男人明显被他报仇的那一堆破事所蒙蔽了双眼，根本看不到他的两个孩子在当时对他来说才应该是更重要的。

进来之后，John甚至没有分神去多看Dean一眼，当然也没有看Sam。他只是用那把枪专注地瞄准着黄眼恶魔。

“哦，John，好久不见。”恶魔转过身，不再折磨Dean，他原本从容地表情因为看到了John手里的枪而有了一丝裂痕，“看来你找到了那个小玩具。”

他看着John手里的枪，小心地移动着，让自己站到Dean身侧，抓着Dean的肩膀让Dean的身体挡在了他前面。

失血过多而造成的手脚无力让Dean只能被恶魔禁锢在身前，面对着John黑洞洞的枪口。

“开枪，爸爸。”Dean声音虚弱地说，但安静的客厅里每个人每个恶魔都听见了。

Sam看着John紧了紧手里的枪，一感受到将自己禁锢在墙上的力量消失，Sam就跑到了恶魔和John之间，他怀疑John真的会开枪。

“不，不行。”Sam挡在中间，John疑惑地看着他，不知道从哪里跑来一个陌生小子就敢挡在他跟恶魔之间。

“Sammy，让开。”Dean又用上了那副命令的口吻，但Sam这次绝对不会退让。

他看着John，迎着John探究地目光，John刚才听见了Dean叫他Sammy。

“我是Sam Winchester。”这是他第一次从嘴里说出来，自己真正的名字，姓氏。

和Dean一模一样的姓氏。

John的表情因为知道了他是Sammy而有了松动，但他握枪的手依然很稳：“让开，Sammy。”

Sam感到一阵怒火，就算是刚发现自己几十年没见的另一个儿子站在他面前，他依旧如此颐指气使，可以想见这么多年来他都是以什么样的态度在对待Dean。

“Dean在他手里，你不能……”

“你现在站在中间没有任何帮助，给我让开，Sam。”父亲似乎也很快发起火来，就像他此时此刻并不是在跟恶魔对战，而是和Sam针锋相对。

身后Dean传来疼痛的喘息，而恶魔则一直谨慎地抓着Dean，似乎非常惧怕John手里的枪。

Dean受着伤，在恶魔手里，随时都有可能死去，而他什么也做不了。

“让开，Sammy，爸爸知道该怎么做。”Dean尽力压下自己身上的疼痛，劝慰着Sam离开风暴中心。

如果需要牺牲谁，他才是应该被牺牲的那个。

Sam只能移开，但他环顾着四周，想要找到一个方法，让Dean可以从恶魔的桎梏中出来，他无法做到只是旁观着。

“John，我刚才和你的两个儿子，进行了相当愉快的交谈。”恶魔感受到在他的手臂之下，Dean身体一僵，但他还有更多的计划，他不会让John知道他们兄弟间那些下流事。

John看着他，一个眼神也吝啬给Dean和Sam：“我想，谈话该结束了，你认得这把枪，对吗？这把Colt。”

“好吧，怎么说呢，John，”恶魔耸了耸肩，“你手里这玩意儿，的确能杀了我，但不管怎么样它是把枪，不像圣水对人类没作用。”

没错，这就是重点。圣水对人类来说就是普通的水而已，但是对恶魔来说却像硫酸；但手枪，手枪无论能不能杀死恶魔，它都能伤害人类。

John迅速地撇了Sam一眼，朝墙边移动过去，恶魔随着他调转身体，面朝着墙壁，Dean在他手里这让他以为自己有一个能够全身而退的筹码。

John Winchester为了报仇是挺疯的，但是还没有疯到能够杀了自己亲生儿子的地步。

Winchester家的人都是这样，他们能够为了家人毫不犹豫的牺牲自己，但是一旦危及到他们的家人，他们就变得婆婆妈妈，瞻前顾后。

这是一场未知的对峙，恶魔自恃有不可战胜的筹码，他志得意满地看着John，他手里握着枪，额边因为紧张渗出细汗。

圣水泼到背上让恶魔痛得松开了紧紧抓着Dean的手，而Dean在感受到清凉的水泼到后脑勺的刹那变跨步朝前走了两步，拿过John手里的枪握在了手里。

恶魔抬起头来，身上还因为被Sam泼的圣水冒着腐蚀的青烟，他黄色的眼睛终于透出一丝退缩的恐惧。

“下地狱去吧，恶魔婊子。”Dean的声音仍然虚弱，但听起来欣喜若狂，说完这句话，他坚定地扣下扳机。

一颗子弹从那把漂亮的复古手枪中射出，直直穿过恶魔的眉心，空气中弥漫起浓郁的硫磺气息，恶魔眼睛里黄色的光芒逐渐散去，恶魔死了。

Dean杀了恶魔，即使他此刻身受重伤，即使他前一秒还被恶魔钳制着，即使他此前根本没有想到他能够此时此刻就为母亲报仇。

他杀了杀害妈妈的恶魔，他牺牲掉一切为之努力一生的目标，他完成了它。

Dean抬起头，看看站在旁边的父亲，又看看站在对面手里还拿着圣水的Sam，他咧开嘴给了他们一个满足的笑容，人生中第一次感觉到如此的平和安心。

他的胸口仍然叫嚣着疼痛，但他努力迈开脚步，Sam立刻走过来想要搀扶他，在Sam的手碰到他手臂的一瞬间，他像是被烫到了一样闪开了手，Sam愣在原地。

John从黄眼恶魔被杀死之后回过神来，第一件事是将还困在恶魔陷阱里的两个恶魔驱逐，黑色的烟雾疯狂惨叫着落入地板，回到地狱。

Dean走到恶魔的尸体旁，蹲下来，他再次分别看了John和Sam一眼，宣告着说：“这是为了我们的母亲，你这个婊子养的。”

他坚定且熟练的说出这句话，Sam禁不住去想，在Dean的一生中，他有多少次梦想过现在这个场景：他替母亲报了仇，而父亲和弟弟都在他身边。

“你做到了，Dean。”Sam有些不知道该说什么，尽管他从没有作为Winchester家的一员去为了现在他们所完成的目标去努力，但是他知道Dean为这一切付出了什么，经历了多少痛苦。

Dean几乎是带着点羞涩的，就像他无法去接受别人对他的任何赞美一样：“我不是一个人做到的。”

当然，如果不是父亲及时带来了Colt，如果不是Sam在恶魔身后朝他泼了圣水，他没法做到这一切。

Dean看向已经忙完的John，他的父亲仍然带着些许仇恨地看着地上恶魔的尸体，他明白John的心情，即使他们现在成功的报了仇，他的母亲也永远不可能活过来，在付出了巨大的代价之后，他们家仍然残破不堪。

残破，但是比以前完整。

John看着他，脸上的表情已经变成了欣慰和赞赏。这很难得，Dean一直都需要非常努力才能从John那里得到一丝半毫的肯定。更多的情况是无论他做了多少，一旦有一点不完美，John就会责怪他。

“爸爸，这是Sammy。Sammy还活着，Sammy他……”他有很多话想告诉John，关于他在斯坦福经历的事——不是所有，他无法对John说出他现在根本无法思考的那一部分。

John只是抬手打断了Dean的话，他看起来很抱歉：“我听过你的电话留言，我得给你说声抱歉，儿子。”

“你八岁那年是我最后一次看到Sammy，后来我在路过密苏里州的时候发现他出了事，这么多年来我一直在调查，但是我没有告诉你。”

“爸爸……”Dean不可置信地看着John，他无法相信John将这件如此重要的是隐瞒了他这么多年。

“你不知道，儿子，这么多年来，每次我在你面前露出沮丧的表情时，你总是对我说‘嘿，没事了爸爸，一切都会好起来的’。我看着你手里拿着自己锯短的双筒猎枪，恨我为什么会让你走上这条路。”

“你有时候会问我Sammy是不是很开心，是不是加入了学校的球队，学习学的怎么样。我不敢告诉你我们失去了Sammy。”

“你还记得吗？你母亲刚去世的那几个月，你将近半年一个字都没说，我担心坏了，你不再说话。我怕如果你知道Sammy的事你又会崩溃一次。”

John的眼里也溢满泪水，他知道Dean这么多年过得有多难，他自己也同样。与此同时他还要守着小儿子已经死去的秘密，强颜欢笑面对大儿子不时的提起。他还要担心大儿子的状态，担心他不够坚强。

他无数次面对大儿子那双和他母亲如出一辙的绿色眼睛，尽管天真已经在他四岁那年弃他而去，但是那里面饱含着的憧憬的光仍然令John心碎。

他试过告诉Dean关于他们失去了Sammy这件事，但是每次话在冲到喉咙口时又咽了回去。他无法不去想起刚失去Mary的那几个月，Dean像是被抽去了灵魂一样呆愣而沉默。

他足足沉默了三个月或是更久，直到Sammy开口说第一个词。

直到Sammy叫出人生中第一个词。

Sammy说：“Dee……”

然后，他四岁的小儿子，用他最温柔最可爱的声音回答：“嘿，Sammy，小弟弟。”

“为了把他变成你的武器，你就斩掉他所有的弱点？”Sam的声音阴沉地响起，John近乎震惊地看向他。

Dean捂着自己胸前的伤口，有些头痛地看着面前的父子俩，一场争吵已经蓄势待发。

“你这话是什么意思？”John防备地说。

Sam忍不住朝前迈了一步，他和John对立而站，Dean则站在恶魔的尸体前，就在两个人中间。

“我的意思是，你为了Dean足够好用，把他变成你的武器，所以你就不告诉他他应该知道的真相，因为你怕他会崩溃，怕他变得软弱。”

伪君子，Sam想着。他自己也同样是如此，他为了能够得到Dean，隐瞒着Dean是他哥哥的事实，就为了他能够操Dean。

“你这话是什么意思？这个恶魔杀了你的妈妈，杀了你的朋友，而现在你在责怪我让Dean成为一个优秀的猎人，优秀到可以为了你的妈妈和朋友报仇？！”

“活着的人比已经死去的人更重要！你已经被仇恨蒙蔽了双眼，甚至愿意牺牲你活着的儿子！”Sam从来不知道他可以对一个人这么生气，似乎涉及到Dean的时候，他的情绪管理那一套就完全失了效，他对John的出离愤怒，也不过全都是为了Dean的愤愤不平。

John正想争辩，但是Dean打断了他们：“够了，你们俩，闭嘴！你们是三岁小孩子吗？！我还在这里呢！”

也许是因为他太过激动，也许是因为他终于撑不住了，Dean捂着胸前的伤口倒了下去，Sam及时接住了晕倒的他，才让他没有直接摔到地上。

当John载着他们去医院时，Sam在后座将Dean固定在他怀里，他仍然对John怒气冲冲，而John此时选择了无视他。于是他将自己的视线定格在他不久前刻下的S·W上，就在D·W的旁边。


	28. Chapter 28

28.

Sam看过一些电视剧，不多，但是足够他了解一般的人等在急诊室门外时是什么样。他知道应该是什么样，却从来不知道那是怎样一种心急如焚。

理论上来说，他知道Dean不会因为这个伤口而死——他听过Dean讲他16岁时受的伤，比目前在他身上那个更深，流血更多，拖延的时间更久。但他的担心不会因为Dean曾经遭受过一次这样的伤害就减少分毫，而John面无表情，毫无反应地坐在他对面的椅子上对他的焦虑控制一点帮助都没有。

“你甚至都不担心他会出事。”Sam指责地说，理智上他很清楚自己现在根本就是为了自己的焦虑在毫无理由的针对John。

John只是给了他淡淡地一瞥，对刚刚失而复得的儿子表现的并没有非常热衷，他垂着手坐在那里，像是周围的一切都与他没有丝毫关联。

Sam不会了解他的感受，他也不奢求他的小儿子能够了解。整整二十六年，他追着刚才死在Dean枪口下的恶魔跑遍了整个美国，他踏上了猎魔道路牺牲掉了他两个儿子正常的人生，到一个多小时之前，他差点再次失去他的两个儿子，而最终他们成功了。

黄眼恶魔死了，他为Mary报仇了。

但是他得到了什么呢？毫无疑问他的小儿子在仇视他，而他的大儿子躺在急诊病房里，生死未卜。他不怀疑Dean能够撑过来，如果说谁可以做到这些，John可以肯定是Dean。

然而归根结底，这和一次普通的猎魔也没有多大的区别。黄眼恶魔死去了，在这个世界上仍然存在这其他邪恶的力量。鬼神，怪物，恶魔层出不穷，多年来这已经成为了一种习惯，一种必然，杀了黄眼恶魔，他还是会去注意那些报纸上的异常案件，他仍然会去追寻那些不为普通人所知的恐怖真相，这已经变成了责任而非负担。

Dean已经懂得这个道理，但是Sam不会。

“我像你一样坐立不安Dean就能立刻恢复吗？”John无意与他的小儿子争吵，但在担心的Dean的同时他也受不了Sam在他面前烦躁不安地搓着双手像是要搓掉一层皮下来。

Sam冷笑了一下，表情阴沉：“你真的在意吗？因为刚才从你进了我的家门，你的枪口连动都没有动一下的一直指着Dean的心脏。”

“你想说什么？”

“我想说什么？你根本就不在意Dean的死活，”Sam愤怒地从椅子上站了起来，用手指着自己的父亲，“你的儿子当时奄奄一息，而你只想着怎么才能用手里的枪杀掉面前的恶魔！”

“我有我的计划！Sammy。”John几乎是疲劳的，面对他小儿子的愤怒，他感到疲累不堪。

“是的，那就是我想说的，你见鬼的计划，就是找个你以为不会射伤Dean的时机，去杀了那个见鬼的恶魔！”Sam大口地喘着气，愤怒完全控制了他，“比起救你的儿子，你更关心如何杀死那个恶魔！你把Dean当成一个该死的武器，你让他觉得自己是可以被牺牲的！”

“别妄下定论，我做这些是为了Dean！”

“怎么可能？你要怎么做？你只知道报仇，根本不关心别的事。除了你自己，你根本就不关心其他任何人，你自私又顽固！”

这下John的怒火也被点燃，如果有旁人在就能够立刻看到这对父子的相似之处，他们都相当得顽固且恼怒。

“真是可笑，我认为这也是你的执着所在。这个恶魔，杀了你的母亲，你也在这场战斗之中！”

“下地狱去吧！”

“从一开始就把你送走是对的，你根本就不配参加这场战斗！”

父子俩几乎陷进了完全不理性的争吵中，唇枪舌剑之间只想着如何用言语伤害对方更多，深夜的医院角落里，连出入的护士都没有，也没有人上前来阻止。

“吵够了没有，我能休息了吗？”Dean的声音终于打断了两个人的争吵，一个看起来尚还年轻的小护士推着病床上的Dean从急诊室里走了出来，Dean一只手捂着自己胸膛上已经包扎结束的伤口虚弱地询问。

他简直不敢相信爸爸和Sammy能够在这种时候在医院走廊里大吵起来。他倒不奢求多年没有相见的父子俩会抱头痛哭互诉衷肠，但是剑拔弩张到快要当场打起来？他们家果然不太正常。

John站在原地没动，但是他用一个父亲会有的担忧的表情看着Dean，这让Dean感到羞愧，其实这没有必要，但是这么多年来，他已经养成了习惯。因为每当父亲用这种眼神看着他时，就意味着他令John担心了，他觉得是自己做得还不够好，否则他不会受伤，也不会令John露出这样的表情。

Sam则立刻跑到了他的旁边，看起来第一打算是去抓着他的手，但自然，Dean躲开了他。但他没有表露出尴尬或者别的什么，就像他刚才根本没有试图去抓Dean的手一样自然地转而去抓住了病床边缘。

“我可以帮你把他送去病房。”Sam友好地冲一旁对父子俩都不太满意的护士说道，用他的狗狗眼和小小的酒窝取得了对方的一丝原谅。

护士向Dean确认将他转交给Sam是否可以，Dean点了点头，并对护士说：“没问题，他是我弟弟。”

Sammy，弟弟Sammy。Dean想着，Sam真正的身份，他们身体里流淌着同样的血液，他们同父同母。他本应该看着他弟弟健康快乐地长大。但真相是他们做爱，可耻的，Dean吸了他弟弟的阴茎，在他弟弟喝醉了的情况下，像个婊子一样吸了他弟弟的阴茎。

三个Winchester呆在一个病房里，没有任何一个人有好心情，即使他们刚刚替他们失去的那个深爱的Winchester报了仇，但不一样的低沉阴云一样笼罩着整间病房。

“Dean，我必须得告诉你。”John最先开了口，他看起来充满歉意，但是Dean知道，在他晕倒前John告诉他的那些话就已经足够他原谅John所有的一切。

他从小就把父亲当成偶像一样崇拜，他知道他像个战士一样被培养长大，他知道他没有童年，他知道父亲比起他好看的成绩单更愿意看他射击每次都是不偏不倚的十环。但他不怪父亲，从来不。这一切都是值得的，为了他的母亲，她是那么的温柔，那么的深地爱着他。

他愿意舍弃掉童年，愿意舍弃掉正常的生活去做这些。而且当他真的开始踏上猎魔这条道路之后，他开始懂得他猎魔并不仅仅是为了给母亲报仇，更多的时候他在拯救别人。拯救别人不像他一样失去自己的家，拯救别人不像他一样去接触那些可怕的怪物，能够安然地度过一生。

他已经自动自发地将这个任务扛在肩上，在John命令他之前，在John以为Dean是被迫的之前。

“Dean，对不起。”John真诚地看着他，终于说出他早就该对Dean说出的话，“这句话我早就该对你说了，我让你背负了太多，我让你过早地挑起重担，你不仅要送走你弟弟，还要和我一起东奔西跑，甚至有时候还要照顾我。但是你的确做到了，而你一次也没有抱怨过。”

Sam在一旁认真地听着，那些他没有参与的Dean的成长岁月，他哥哥用稚嫩的肩膀挑起一整个家，他是如何照顾着自己同时照顾着他们粗心的父亲。他感到矛盾：一方面他自责又遗憾于自己没有从小陪在Dean身边，为他分担一丝一毫；另一方面，他不确定自己如果从小留在Dean身边，对他来说是否会是另一个负担。

“我只是想说，我为你感到骄傲。”John没有直视Dean的眼睛，Winchester家的男人们都不太擅长情感表达，这些话每一个字都是他的真心，他是如此为他的儿子骄傲以至于有时候忽略了他也需要自己的一句称赞。

Dean感到欢欣鼓舞，他渴望着得到父亲的认同，他知道这有些幼稚，但是一直以来，他都埋头努力着，尽全力让父亲不因为他而失望，而现在他终于得到了他一直以来想要的一句肯定。

随后他看到了站在一旁的Sam，可怕的现实像是一盆冰凉的水浇到他的头上，无论今晚发生了什么，无论John怎样欣慰地在夸奖他，都无法掩盖他犯了错这个事实。

难以启齿，难以置信。

“呃……谢谢。”Dean看着他父亲，只能点了点头道谢。

气氛一时尴尬，打破沉默地是John的手机，打来的是Bobby。

John走出房门接电话时Dean也没有将自己的目光转向Sam哪怕一秒，而Sam知道，他们之间有一场避无可避的谈话，他不会让Dean逃避。

John挂断电话走进来，有些愧疚的搓着手：“Bobby抓住了个恶魔，问我要不要过去跟他一起处理一下。”

黄眼恶魔死了，但是事情还没有结束，他们还没有弄清楚黄眼恶魔当初为什么要杀了Mary，为什么要给Sam喂恶魔血。

John看了一眼Sam，自见到这个小儿子以来，他们甚至没有好好说过一句话，一直都在吵架。

“Sammy？”他询问地看着Sam，“你有什么打算？”

“我……”Sam想说他会陪着Dean直到Dean彻底好起来，然后他会和Dean一起上路，他会学习猎魔，但Dean没给他这个机会。

Dean带着大大的笑容，尽管Sam知道那是假的：“老爸，你一定想不到Sammy是斯坦福的高材生，这事儿已经结束了，等我过两天能走路了我会把他送回学校。”

任何父亲都会因为自己的儿子在念斯坦福而骄傲，但Sam没有在John脸上找到一丝骄傲的神情，他的父亲仅仅只是皱了皱眉，怀疑地看着Dean。

“你确定要把Sam送回斯坦福吗？”

“是的，黄眼恶魔死了，所有事情都结束了。我们俩当然还会继续猎魔，但Sammy那双手还是那笔比较好，他可握不住枪。”

John并不知道Sam能拿枪，也不知道他射击很好，于是他听从了Dean的意见，将那把可以杀死恶魔的Colt放在Dean的床尾，点了点头当做道别便离开了病房。

 

那个时刻总归是来临了。Sam想将自己努力藏进灯光之外的阴影里，他不知道该怎么面对Dean。

“我不会回斯坦福的。”在Dean开口之前，Sam率先拒绝了他，他才不会在这一切发生之后回斯坦福呢，从Dean带他离开时他就已经决定了。

Dean半坐在床上，延伸过肩部的伤口让他无法舒服的平躺，麻药的效力在逐渐减弱，他用右手抱着左手的手臂以此减轻一些疼痛。

“Sam……”他的语气有气无力，一半是因为他的确已经疲惫到了极点，另一半则是因为对Sam的无可奈何，“一切都结束了，你没必要再跟着我。”

“所以呢？你就可以把我丢开，又一次！”Sam原本不想再次提起这件事，他知道他哥哥会将错误归到他自己头上，因为当年是Dean决定将他送走的。

稍微想一想，Dean的想法其实很简单，因为他决定送走Sammy，而让Sammy陷入了如此悲惨的境地，自然而然地他会将所有的过错归结给自己，就好像那是个什么百万大奖一样当仁不让。

所以他不想再提，也不想用这种方式来刺伤Dean，但Dean如此明确地要再次把他送走，令他觉得自己好像在Dean的生活中就是个突然的闯入者，将他的世界高得天翻地覆之后，Dean还得为他收拾残局。

他不要这样，他不能这样做。

Dean当初送走他的初衷是为了保护他，这不算Dean的错；而这一次Dean不能替他作决定，他要自己选择。

果不其然，Dean抬起头来看着Sam，绿色的眼睛里晶亮亮地擒着眼泪：“我很抱歉，Sam。我说真的，我没想过恶魔会找上你，我以为你会过得很好。”

Sam两步便走到了Dean的病床边，刚才John在时，他远远地站在病床床尾的对面。

“嘿，不是，不是说我在怪你什么的。你那时候才四岁，你决定不了任何事。”他想安慰他哥哥，榛绿色的眼睛认真地看着他，想要用眼神述说他从来没有责怪过Dean。

Dean低下头看着自己病服的袖口，这让他看起来像个犯了错的小孩子：“不是的，我原本可以把你带在身边，我本来应该照顾你的。”

“你已经照顾好我了！现在躺在病床上的那个人可不是我，而且我比你高还比你强壮。”但他的一整个人生都是个骗局，他知道，但这不是Dean的错，一点也不。

他注视着Dean头顶上那个发旋儿，他哥哥暗金色的短发在病房昏暗的灯光里反射出些微的光，尖尖的耳朵带着 一点点粉红色。

“回斯坦福吧，Sammy。”Dean的语气不再尖锐，但是那转换成了另一种伤人的劳累，就好像Sam不回斯坦福这件事让他精疲力竭。

Sam抿紧了嘴唇，不打算回应他。

“一切都已经结束了，你只是个普通人，Sam，你不会装盐弹，不会把纯银溶成子弹，也不会织捕梦网，你连怎么盗用信用卡都不知道。”Dean絮絮地说，“结束了，你可以离开，过棒透了的苹果派一样的生活，你会娶一个漂亮的妞当老婆，还有两个半孩子什么的。”

他不去想当他说着这些他想象中的，他弟弟的生活时心底一闪而过的嫉妒是因为什么。

“我可以学，我是个天才，记得吗？Dean。”Sam骄傲又固执地说。

没有谁天生就是猎人，不会的技能都可以学，他学东西一向很快。

“所以你也学会操你的哥哥了？”Dean的语气变得淡漠。

Sam僵住了，他几乎为了自己去留的问题差点忘记了他们两个人之间遗留地最重要的问题。他们没有做到最后一步，但是那不代表他就是正确的，Dean在不知情的情况下给他口交，他在心知肚明的情况下给Dean手活。从一开始他就是那个骗子。

“我很抱歉，Dean。”Sam看起来像只被人踹了几十脚的小奶狗，“但不是为了我想和你做爱这件事。”

听见“做爱”这个词，Dean肉眼可见的颤抖了一下。

“我很抱歉，我瞒着你我们的关系，但是我爱你，这个我没法否认。”关于兄弟关系的顿悟并不能掐断他对兄长的爱恋，爱一个人这件事，要怎么阻止？

“你是什么时候知道的？”Dean没有去看Sam那副可怜兮兮的样子，那让他觉得自己在虐待他的兄弟。

Sam伸手将旁边的椅子拉到自己面前，抓着椅背坐了下来，在Dean没有看着他的时候目光贪恋地在Dean的身上流连。

“离开劳伦斯的时候，我开始怀疑，但是不敢肯定。然后我又做了那个梦。”

“什么梦？”

“妈妈抱着你，四岁的你进了婴儿房，让你跟我说晚安，你吻了我的额头，接着是妈妈。”说不清原因的，Sam有些想哭，“她叫你Dean，叫我Sammy。”

妈妈，Dean想着她，她跟Sammy抱歉，她慈爱地看着Sammy，一切都说得通了。

“你早就知道，但是我给你口交的时候，你没推开我，你真是被酒精冲昏头了。”Dean的脸皱起来，这是他唯一能想到的可能，否则Sam不会在知道他们是兄弟的情况下还想跟他做那些下流事。

“我不是，我没有醉，我当时很清醒。Dean。”Sam急切地差点咬到自己的舌头，他自己都不明白为什么如此着急的想要辩解。

他不会骗Dean，他仍然深爱着他，不止是对兄长的深爱，更多的是对另一个男人的爱。这并不是他所能控制的，他需要Dean明白的是他们之间的兄弟关系除了让两个人羁绊更深之外，不会消减半分他对Dean的爱。

“停下，Sammy，这是错的。”他每叫一声Sammy罪恶感就更深一层，他跪在地上给他弟弟口交，他在高潮时叫着他弟弟的名字。

他将Sam从斯坦福的普通生活拉进猎魔这档子烂事还不够，还让他背上了一个“乱伦”的罪名。就好像他不止在要掉到地狱的时候没忍住抓着他弟弟的袖子，还直接兄弟俩订了一张直通地狱的单程票。

干得漂亮，Dean Winchester。

Sam的手抓住了他哥哥的肩膀，“那我不想选择对。”

没有对，也没有错。对Sam而言，只有Dean。选择Dean就是对，没有其他选项。

“说真的，Sam？！你愿意听你哥哥叫着你的名字高潮；你愿意跟你哥哥在不知道被多少妓女睡过的汽车旅馆的床上做爱；你愿意成为一个操你哥哥的乱伦的家伙吗？！”

如果Dean想刺伤Sam，那么他做到了。

他抓着Dean的手臂僵住了，他不敢相信刚才Dean真地说了那些。

“我爱你，Dean，你不能！你不能那么说。”他像是被哽住，几乎无法顺畅地说完一句话。

Dean紧咬这自己的口腔内壁：“那就别爱了，我是你哥哥。”

“这他妈是爱！Dean，你是我哥哥并不能成为一个开关，我的身体里没有一个见鬼的开关可以让我说不爱你就不爱你！”

愤怒又回来了，如果Dean此刻不是躺在病床上，Sam想要狠狠揍他一顿，想要打开他的脑子让Dean可以直接地了解他的想法，想要Dean能够忘掉他们该死的兄弟关系，允许他爱他。

“我要的不是那种没事寄张明信片来只为了让我知道你还活着的哥哥，我要你，我要你在我身边，我要跟你在一起。”Sam控制不住地哭泣起来，他不知道该怎么让Dean明白他的想法。

“但我只当你是我弟弟，没事我会给你寄张明信片的那种。”

“Dean……？”Sam不可置信地叫他，Dean刚才的话语就像是对他的宣判。

“等我好了，我会把你送回斯坦福，然后我会自己去猎魔，就像以前那样，我会给你寄明信片，让你知道我很好。”他甚至扯起嘴角露出一个笑容，“我不要一个什么也不会的傻瓜跟着我拖我后腿，你还是适合做律师。”

“如果我因为挖坟，盗用信用卡什么的被警察抓了，大概我还能请个免费的律师？”

……

Dean似乎一直在低声说着什么，但所有的一切都转变成了模糊的白噪音，Sam只能看见他哥哥躺在病床上神色虚弱地喋喋不休，而Dean说了什么，对他来说一点也不重要。

他什么也不会，总是给Dean添麻烦，总是要Dean来保护他。

而他为Dean做了什么呢？


	29. Chapter 29

29.

再次收到Sam的短信是Dean把他送回斯坦福一个星期之后，在离开前他花了半个月清理斯坦福周围可能存在的邪恶力量。对此Sam没有发表任何意见，事实上在他们“达成一致”的那个深夜之后，Sam就没有提出过自己的任何意见。

他应该高兴的，Dean在心里这么告诉自己，他知道是他彻底让Sam死了心，他弟弟不再提及这件事是他想要的，他应该高兴，而不是失落。

他在Sam的公寓里画上了所有他知道的能够抵御怪物和恶魔的符咒，他给Sam做了一个巫术袋防止恶魔附身，他留了一把银质匕首给Sam，他甚至把那把曾经给Sam用过的金牛座M92F手枪给了Sam。

他告诉Sam，一切都结束了。但他心里知道，Sam已经和以前不同，他不再是那个不知鬼神为何物的孩子，他不再会望着黑暗而毫无戒备。他已经懂得了黑暗里有可怕的东西，他的枕头下会放着匕首，他的柜子里会装着枪。

Sam能够自保，Dean对此很满意，再三答应了Sam要他不时去斯坦福看他的请求之后，他才向发现的下一个案件奔去。

“你说如果我把盐灌进空心的电线外包胶皮里，然后绕公寓一圈，别人进来就不会觉得房间撒盐奇怪了吧？”一条短信，下面还配了一张照片，公寓的窗户边铺上了大红色的电线，大概就是前面短信里提到的灌满盐的电线。

Dean能做的只有翻一个白眼，然后回复了一条：你是个天才，Sam。但是把你的时间用到你的法律书上，而不是盐线！

Sam没有回复Dean的回信。

将手机像定时炸弹一样盯了三天之后，Dean拨通了那个一次又一次按出的数字却没有按下拨号键的号码，当然这是酒精的错，要Dean自己说的话。

“嘿，Sammy。”他的确喝得足够醉，因为他甚至有些大舌头，“学习怎么样？有把你的小屁股从图书馆挪出来过吗？”

蠢货，Dean用力咬了一下舌尖，现在提到Sam的屁股对他们俩在修复中的兄弟关系没有任何好处，别把事情搞得更糟了Dean。

“哦，嘿，Dean！”Sam的声音听起来很亢奋，又有些着急，“我现在有点急事，一会儿打给你好吗？”

随后Sam挂断了电话，几乎是立刻的，Dean的酒醒了一半。他有些诧异地看着自己屏幕已经黑下去的手机，对Sam如此急切地挂断他的电话始料未及。

不过这世界上谁还不能有点急事呢，Sam在这种凌晨两点的时候听起来精神亢奋，拒绝跟他通话，他怎么能在这种时候打扰Sam。

当他几乎尖叫地在浴室里操着自己的拳头并最终把精液射在面前长上了霉菌的墙上时，嫉妒不是这么跟他说的。

第二天一早，Dean咒骂着宿醉，同时把他所知道的最肮脏的脏话都加诸在了他疯狂响动的手机和打来电话的那个人身上，不管那个人是谁。

他大概需要把婊子养的这句话收回来，不然他就太对不起他妈妈了。

“Sam……”Dean现在并不想应付Sam，他想吐，没睡醒，头痛，内脏和脑子都是见鬼得一团糟。

Sam的声音听起来倒是很轻快，最好不是拜他昨晚的美好性爱所致，他带着愉悦开口：“嘿，Dean！你听起来很糟，宿醉？我猜。”

“见鬼，闭嘴吧。”

“你不应该教训一个英雄，不是吗？”Sam的口气听起来就像个刚刚考了满分的小学生，用他能做到的最骄傲的语气向他的大哥汇报了成绩。

“英雄？你是不是嗑药，我该现在过去看看你以免你死在自己的呕吐物里吗？”他顿了顿，“还是说你以为睡了个姑娘你就是英雄了？”

住嘴，Dean，不要提去斯坦福的事，更不要表现的像是……像是你在吃醋还是什么的。

“睡姑娘？不，我没有。”Sam像是在回忆自己昨晚到底做了什么才会让Dean误会他。

“我没有跟任何人睡，我昨晚去干了件大事伙计。”他仍然很骄傲。

Dean告诉自己不要为了Sam前半句的澄清而欢呼雀跃，他尽量将重点放在他的后半句话上。

“我去了隔壁镇上，我干掉了一个变形怪！”他有些咬牙切齿起来，Dean几乎可以想象他弟弟皱眉的样子，“那个混蛋易形成我的一个好朋友到处对女性施暴。”

“什……”Dean被吓到了，他也被气坏了。

“Sam 见鬼的 Winchester！给我老老实实呆在斯坦福，如果有这种事，给我打个电话或者发个短信，你他妈的不能自己跑去处理！”Dean肯定如果他现在在Sam面前会不会揍他，他头痛得要死，而Sam却给他添乱。

听筒另一头是长久的沉默，沉默得令Dean禁不住看了一眼屏幕是不是信号出了问题，但其实他听得见Sam的呼吸声，他弟弟似乎生气了。

“是啊，有危险的时候就把你叫过来，没事了你就可以滚蛋，而且在你来之前我们还不知道会不会有更多的人出事。”Sam的确生气了，“我不是小孩子，Dean，我知道自己在做什么！”

不，你不知道，你根本不知道猎魔的生活有多糟糕，你根本不知道它可以有多糟糕。

“Sam，别这样了，真的，你要知道我把你送回斯坦福不是让你干这个的。”Dean请求道，同时不去怀念他们一起在路上那段时间两个人在一个房间里的情景。

Sam沉默了好一会儿，接着他回答：“不，Dean，你有你的选择，我有我的。既然你不让我跟你一起上路，那你就别管我。”

操你的，Sam，操你的。Dean只能对着听筒里传来的忙音咒骂着，一天以来的第二次，Sam挂了他的电话。

接着Sam的短信来的越来越频繁。

“学着你给我留的巫术袋扎了个一模一样的，你不会知道斯坦福的神学院有多少无数袋里需要用的东西:-D以防你不知道，我是自己撬锁进去的。”

Dean盯着自己的手机就像那上面已经出现了一张Sam的退学通知书。

“今天去了靶场，一些十环一些九环，或许下次你过来的时候我们可以比一比：） 上次打变形怪的时候用掉了3颗银弹，下次不会了。”

停下来，Sam，该死的。

“唔……认识了计算机的球友，他教了我一些小技巧，黑网络和盗用信用卡没问题了，今天试着盗用了一张，你要用吗？”

Dean觉得他已经在电视新闻节目里看到了Sam的通缉令。

Dean给Sam发了无数条短信——自从被Dean骂过一次之后，他就不再接Dean的电话了，典型的叛逆期小屁孩行为。

每条短信都在告诉Sam停止，别做那些猎人才会做的事情。好吧，如果非要他承认，还有罪犯才会做的事。区别在于他们做这些的时候是在拯救别人的生命。

Sam每条都没有回复，每条关于叫Sam停止的那些都没有回复。但是当他发那些只是为了证明他弟弟还愿意跟他说话而没有任何一句提及猎魔，完全是一些闲话的短信，Sam都会认真回复，仿佛他会从那些冰冷的文字里跳出来一样热切。

每一条短信都在叫嚣着让Dean去斯坦福将Sam揍一顿，但Sam之前在电话里说得很清楚，他管不了Sam，就算他是Sam的大哥，他现在也没资格管他。他的小弟弟，现在已经是个完全独立的大人，他要自己做主，上一次被送走是他没得选，这一次他选了自己去学习猎魔，在没有Dean的情况下。

他没跟John说过这件事，他几乎可以猜到John会是什么态度，他太了解John了，父亲一定会非常积极地让他带上Sam一起，并且把能交给Sam的东西都交给他。

Winchester家的人都挺混蛋的，要他自己来说的话。

处理完一个常规的烧尸体案子之后，Dean跑去酒吧，想要喝几杯，顺便看看有没有点艳遇什么的。凑巧的是他遇到了Bobby的一个猎人老朋友叫James还是什么的，对方先认出他，拉着他就给他叫了一杯威士忌。

猎人之间通常独来独往，要么就是有固定搭档。每个成为猎人的人都有一些自己的小秘密，所以不会有太多的深交，他们家和Bobby则是个例外。所以他并不期待James会跟他说什么不得了的事情。

“Dean，不得不说你们Winchester家的男人个个都很强悍啊。”James拍了拍他的肩膀，他知道对方跟John差不多年龄，也一样是个老酒鬼。

“你见过我老爸了？”Dean喝了一口威士忌，一个冰块正在酒里快速地融化。

James摇摇头：“我猜你们家老爹也不差，毕竟你弟弟看起来跟个机器人战士似得。”

耶稣他妈的基督。

Sam不止开始学着当个猎人了，他还开始在猎人中间有名了！

“你什么时候见到他的？”Dean着急地问。

James疑惑地皱起了眉头：“我以为这是你们俩的活？你不是刚离开斯坦福？这里离斯坦福可只有半天距离。”

“呃……是，我刚在别的地方搞定一个比较急的案子，他还在斯坦福念书，所以只让他处理周边的小案子。”Dean只能顺着James的话往下说。

“伙计，你弟弟干得那个可不能算小案子，听说那个女鬼已经存在几个世纪了，他没被拉进水里淹死是他命大吧。”

“水里？”

“是个水鬼，我在墓地遇到你弟弟，一身湿透地在那挖坟，不停地打喷嚏，我想帮他挖一会儿，他没答应。”

Sam当然不会答应，他不认识James，也没有跟Dean之外的猎人相处过，他弟弟不蠢，自然不会随便接受别人的帮忙。

但是他必须得赶到斯坦福跟Sam谈谈。

他原本把这当做是Sam一时兴起，一时好奇。等他知道这有多难之后他就会停止，他不敢去想这是不是因为他潜意识里也在期望着Sam能够和他一同上路。他以为等Sam索然寡味了，他就会选择放弃，乖乖回去当他的法学院金童，乖乖去对他跑出橄榄枝的律所面试。

但是他没有，反而是一直在训练自己，斯坦福周边他曾经清理过，Sam就找到更远一些的案子。他知道Sam不是故意跟他对着干，不是为了让Dean生气，他只是想让Dean看到，他能够做到。

Dean不希望他能做到，他希望Sam能一直像个孩子一样，不知道黑暗里有什么；不知道怎么用纯银溶子弹；不知道哪种符咒能够困住哪种怪物。

他弟弟应该为了期末考试的成绩发愁，而不是为了一个鬼魂冒险。

Impala停在公寓楼下时已经是深夜，公寓大门紧闭，Dean勾着一个贼兮兮的笑顺着墙外是水管往上爬。他像只敏捷的猫咪一样迅速地扒到了Sam厨房的床边，随意地扒拉了一下窗户便爬进了厨房。

他看到Sam在公寓所有的缝隙处都放了红色的电线——中间裹着盐；餐桌下方有个恶魔陷阱，客厅地毯下还有他上次画的那个，所以他猜测Sam的厨房也有。

他弟弟把公寓布置得不错，比他之前来的时候要安全多了。有些意外得意地走到冰箱前，令人气恼的是里面连瓶啤酒也没有，这可不是正确的待客之道。

他进来时弄出了不小的动静，如果Sam到现在都还没有从他的美梦里醒过来的话，光是这一点就够Dean否决他猎魔这事了。

卧室的门打开来，背着光Dean只能看到Sam乱成一团的纠结头发，手里还捏着一把银光闪闪的匕首，相当锋利。

“嘿，放松，小老虎。”Dean看着那把他留下来的匕首，紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。

Sam见鬼地穿着一件紧巴巴的T恤，而且他天杀地将衣服汗得湿透了。

等等，这不太对。现在是春天，天气远没有热到穿着短袖T恤会热得满身大汗的地步，而且Sam连发梢都还在滴着汗水。

“Dean……？！”Sam的声音又惊又喜，但听起来十分虚弱。没有想太多，Dean立刻走到他弟弟面前，看看他到底怎么回事。

他伸手摸了摸Sam的额头，他弟弟的温度高得吓人，他就不该对结果有什么好指望。

“你知道你烧到快四十度了吗？伙计？”Dean把温度计丢到一边，怀疑自己为什么要在此时此刻出现在Sam的公寓里，他原本应该在和今晚酒吧里那个漂亮的女酒保上床。

上床，是的。他走出Sam的卧室，想着去卫生间打一盆水帮他弟弟擦汗以及降温，因为那个家伙现在跟刚从水里捞出来一样湿漉漉的。

他们在客厅的沙发上接过吻，Sam将他整个人按在那个暗色的沙发上，大手抚摸遍他的全身，指尖玩弄他的乳头。他们在厨房的餐桌旁接过吻，他记得Sam试探性地，小心翼翼地伸出自己的舌头，撬开他的双唇，舔过他的牙齿。

那时候他们还不知道他们是兄弟，那时候他们还以为一切都是对的。

Dean用浸过冷水的毛巾擦干了Sam脸上的汗珠，它们顺着Sam的额头，Sam的脸颊，汇聚到一起，淌过Sam的耳后，流上他的头发。那些棕色的半长发因为汗湿而打着缕，榛绿色的瞳仁在黑暗中都能看到虚弱。

“跑去对付水鬼，全身湿透跑去挖坟，你可真行啊！Sam。”其实这不是大事，对于猎人来说，全身因为河水而湿透太过稀松平常，她都数不清他在泥泞里打过多少个滚了。

“你管不着。”他弟弟噘着嘴，看起来像个开始想要自己干什么大事的五岁小屁孩，极度不成熟。

难道你就成熟了吗？Dean。他不禁自问，将Sam扔在斯坦福，不去管他的诉求，就自以为这是最好的，甚至在一开始知道Sam开始冒险之后，都没有选择立刻回到这里阻止他。

他自己也在不成熟的逃避。他不敢去多想他和Sam曾经发生的，兄弟之间错误的关系。他不敢让Sam回到他们“家”，因为这会破坏他多年实际也早就落空了的愿望。

他是那么想Sam如同他的愿望里一样当个普通人，但是他根本忘不掉他是怎样跪在Sam面前吸他的阴茎，Sam是怎么霸道地亲吻他，Sam如何温柔地陪在他身边，当他以为自己失去了Sammy的时候。

他抬手脱掉Sam的T恤，环顾四周看见一堆随手扔下的衣服，他叹了口气，打算将那些收在一起丢进洗衣机。还没等他完全站起来，Sam就牢牢地抓住了他的手臂。

“不要走，Dean，不许再丢下我。”Sam抓着他的力量不像一个发着高烧的病患，Dean坐回去，将他弟弟的手掰开。

房间里的灯开着，Sam仍然松松地握着Dean的手臂，无论Dean几次试图将它移开。

他不想放手了，他可以做到的，他在努力做到。努力成为可以和Dean一起并肩作战的人；努力成为可以和Dean一起上路的人；努力成为可以坐在Impala副驾驶座的那个人。

他想像之前那几天一样，和他的哥哥一起上路。他想睡在Dean一臂距离之外，他想看他哥哥吃那些油腻腻的垃圾食品；他想蜷缩在Impala的后座补眠。

他喜欢Dean嘲笑他刚从床上坐起来时乱糟糟地头发；他喜欢Dean嘲笑他一本正经地看着书手里摇着沙拉杯时的样子；他喜欢Dean嘲笑他被路上的女孩调戏时愉快的样子。

他想跟他哥哥在一起。他知道他很贪心，但是上帝从他那里夺走了那么多：他的母亲，他头二十六年的真实生活，他正常的人生。难道就不能把Dean给他吗？

他知道他必须学会那些，他必须让自己变得更强。因为他不想当有一天他可以和Dean并肩作战时，他还需要Dean来保护他。也许某一天，他会站在Dean背后，为Dean挡住所有来自背后黑暗里的危险，而Dean也会在他身前，为他击退所有黑暗里跑出来的袭击。

他仍然爱着Dean，不是以弟弟的方式那种。他就是没法，他记得Dean嘴唇吻上他的感觉，他记得Dean的手在他身上抚摸的感觉，他记得Dean包裹着他的感觉。

比此刻更火热，比哥哥更亲密。

Sam的呼吸似乎平稳了一些，Dean看见他弟弟闭上了眼睛，想着对方是不是已经再次睡着，他又试着从床上坐起来，但仍然被Sam抓住了。

“Dean，别不要我，我爱你，你别不要我。”Dean听见他弟弟呢喃似得的哭腔，因为感冒发烧带上了浓浓地鼻音，每一句从Sam嘴里说出来都像变成了具象的刀子一样在他的心脏上留下一道道伤疤，“你不要我就没人要我了，我什么都没有了。”

他想起他送走他弟弟的那个夜晚，自己哭的双眼通红，脸上的泪干掉之后让他的脸要裂开了似得疼。爸爸问能不能把Sammy送走，他答应了。

他答应的时候，Sammy一直在大声地哭喊。听起来就像他在跟他哥哥抗议，听起来就像在谴责Dean怎么可以抛下他，听起来就像他不要跟Dean分开。

听起来他就像现在这样在说：“Dean，你别不要我。”

但是他能给Sammy什么呢？他一直在做错误的决定，一直在做错误的事。尽管他一直固执的以为自己是对的，但现实好像就是看不得他得意似的，一次次打他的耳光。

他以为自己送走Sammy是正确的，结果他将Sammy的人生搞得一团糟，让他弟弟整个成长过程被恶魔包围，或许无数次将他弟弟置于死亡的威胁之下——只有恶魔想，他们随时都能杀了Sammy。

他以为斯坦福猎魔跟Sam Wesson搅在一起是正确的，但时至今日他也已经说不清这是对的还是错的，因为这整个发生的一切都已经超出了他可以忍受的范围，都是见鬼的一团糟。

他以为将Sam再次送回斯坦福是对的，看看他弟弟现在这个鬼样子吧。他怀疑这场高烧快把他那个斯坦福金童的天才脑袋给烧坏了。

既然没有对错，那他为什么还一定要求Sam留在斯坦福，一定要违背Sam和他自己的意愿呢？他们的家庭早就已经一团糟了，他和Sam之前发生过的事，或者未来可能会发生的事，除了他们自己，又有谁真正地在乎呢？

他要怎么对着他苦苦哀求的弟弟说不？他要怎么真正的埋葬自己心里真实的渴望对自己说不？他要怎么再次在他弟弟面前将自己藏在那副玩世不恭，满不在乎的面具之后？

“Dean，我爱你。”Sam像个小孩子一样一直喋喋不休，他此时因为高烧而热烫汗湿的大手在Dean的手臂上游走。

Dean长长地叹了口气，将手里的毛巾和衣服都丢在地上，蹬掉自己的靴子。

他无奈地勾起嘴角说：“我也爱你，Sammy。”

他掀开盖在Sam身上的被子，在他弟弟的额头印下一个浅浅的亲吻：“晚安，Sammy。”

他平躺在Sam旁边，床因为他们两个人的体型而显得有些拥挤，但是他不在意，因为Sam很快像八爪鱼一样用手脚缠住了他，将头窝在他的脖颈处，跟他一起沉入梦乡。

天刚亮没多久的时候，Sam隐约听见Dean的声音，他听见Dean在和John通电话。他想要醒来，但是困意再次拽住了他的意识，让他怎么也没办法从半睡的状态中清醒过来。当他感受到Dean再次在他身边躺好之后，他才放心地放任自己再次陷入沉睡。

Dean！Sam从床上坐起来，他记得昨晚Dean来了他的公寓，他记得昨晚Dean印在他额头的吻，他记得Dean在清晨接过父亲的电话。

身边Dean睡过的位置已经冷却，他急急忙忙穿好鞋子，连鞋带都来不及系好就往房间外面跑。客厅里没有Dean来时放下的行李，餐桌上的咖啡已经渐渐变冷，到处都没有Dean的影子。

Dean还是离开了。他挫败又绝望地站在空荡荡的客厅里，想要大哭一场，想要打给Dean大骂一通。

汽车的喇叭声打断了他，Impala的声音从楼下传来。想也没想，Sam飞奔下楼。

春日里的天气正好，阳光透过校道两旁高大的梧桐树投射在地上晃悠着一个个光斑，微微的清风拂过细草，一切都显得活力又美好。

Sam站在公寓楼前，他看见他哥哥站在阳光下，站在Impala的后备箱前。

他看见他哥哥望着他，用那双全天下最美丽的金绿色眼睛望着他。

他看见他哥哥勾起嘴角，带着些俏皮，带着些愉快地勾起嘴角。

“我们有活要干了，Sammy。”

 

 

全文完


End file.
